


Infamous

by crazddreamer



Category: NXT, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Club!Owner!Damian, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Multichapter, Other tags to be added, Slow Burn, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 87,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Damian Priest is a man with a dark past. All the money and notoriety in the world could never change that. Above the sidewalks, his club Infamy dances with lights, but below, in the basement, Damian's true darkness is revealed.Dr. Sienna Green's chance encounter with Damian Priest during a visit to her clinic throws her right in his path. She is swept up in the intrigue that is the owner of Infamy, and she must decide if "Do No Harm" is just a phrase or something she can honor.
Relationships: Aleister Black/Zelina Vega, Damian Priest/OFC
Comments: 49
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings on this story. There is implied drugging, implied assault and rape themes in this story. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

Music blasted through speakers and lights strobed in a multicolored dance, illuminating the gyrating, sweaty bodies below him. Standing on the catwalk overlooking the dance floor, Damian Priest surveyed his kingdom. Sunglasses covered his eyes, shielding him from the pulsing glare of the lights as they danced around the room. Damian’s eyes roved the crowd, watching for trouble, observing his employees, and making sure the drunk guy at table 16 didn’t drop a pill in his date’s drink.

_Infamy_ was the hottest nightclub in the city with three levels of dancing and drinking, and a VIP lounge for private parties, open seven nights a week until 3am. Damian was one of the most successful men in the state at the age of thirty seven, an eligible bachelor who remained aloof and unattached. Tabloids followed his exploits, reporting on his comings and goings, his net worth, and who he was, or was not, dating.

Below him, his bar manager, Dominik Dijakovic, caught his attention from behind the bar, and he nodded toward the stairs. Damian had few rules for his employees, but the few he had, were followed to the letter: be on time, don’t take guests home, and never ascend the stairs without an invitation. As he waited for the Croatian to join him, Damian leaned against the metal railing, feeling the scratchy fabric of his mesh shirt dig into his arms. Clad in black leather pants and military boots, he looked every inch the bad boy his reputation professed him to be.

Dominik arrived next to him, a bar towel gripped in his hand, his knuckles turning white. Dominik was taller than Damian, and that was saying something as he was 6’5”. The two men had known each other from the streets as children, and as Damian climbed the social and business ladders, he took his friends with him.

Damian’s deep voice greeted his friend over the loud music. “What is it?”

Gesturing with his head towards table 16, Dominik gave him a report. “You were right. I’ve had Tegan switch out three drinks so far. He’s trying to drug her.”

Feeling a low growl deep in his chest try to bubble up, Damian stood up straight, his eyes glued on the offender. Tegan Nox, one of Dominik’s waitresses, hovered nearby the table, deftly moving with the crowd but never straying far from the young woman and her drink. It was to her credit that no one noticed Tegan switching drinks out, and Damian made a mental note to give her a raise.

Without bothering to look at Dominik, Damian issued his order. “Get Keith. Next time that piece of shit leaves the table, I want him downstairs. Make sure his date finds a cab and gets home safely.”

Dominik nodded, moving away to do as told. Eyes narrowing, Damian’s mind raced. Like his approach towards his employees, _Infamy_ also had few rules. Everyone had fun, and everyone left of their own volition. Damian wasn’t going to put up with a young woman being in danger in his club, and to be sure the message got across, it would be dealt with. In house.

Through the crowd, Keith Lee, Head of Security, made his way towards table 16. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for the large black man, and as he reached Tegan, he leaned down, allowing her to speak directly into his ear. He gave a nod of assent and with a smile that belied his duty, Keith clapped a hand on the guy’s shoulder just as he stepped away from the young woman.

Damian turned away at that moment to begin heading downstairs. Crossing the catwalk, he stopped in his loft office, grabbing his leather gloves and ski mask and leaving his sunglasses. Catching a glance of the clock on the wall, he saw that it was half past eleven. The night was still early, but what he needed to do wouldn’t take long. Leaving his office he boarded his private elevator, pressing the button for basement access. He was supposed to meet a lady friend of his in a few hours, but if he didn’t make it, it wouldn’t matter. Their arrangement was loose, whenever they had time or an inkling to get together. What he had to do now was more important than getting his rocks off.

The elevator jolted slightly as it arrived on the basement level, below _Infamy_. As the doors slid open, they revealed a large concrete space, four large columns propping his building above him. Directly in the middle of the space was one chair, where Keith, now masked, had the offender placed. He was unbound, just Keith’s looming presence kept him from bolting, but the fear was easily seen in his eyes.

Tugging on his gloves and mask, Damian approached, his gaze catching the eyes of each and every man and woman standing against the walls of the basement. Each gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. All were masked also, their silence eerie, silent sentinels.

Stopping in front of the man, Damian tilted his head. “What’s your name?”

“R-Rick,” he stuttered. He was slight in stature, with greasy dark hair and beady eyes.

“Rick,” Damian echoed. “Well, Rick, I’m not going to keep you in suspense much longer as to what you are doing down here.” Glancing at Keith, he gestured with his hand. “Go ahead.”

From against the wall, a man and a woman stepped forward. Keith’s usually charming eyes turned sinister. The man gripped Rick’s hair, yanking his head back. Yowling, he began to thrash as the woman gripped his hands together behind the chair. Stepping forward, Keith produced a small pill from his pocket.

“Do you know what this is, Rick? This is what you kept trying to get your date to take. So, in my way of thinking, if it’s good enough for her, it’s good enough for you. Right?”

“No!” Rick yelled. “No! Don’t!” He continued to squirm against his captor’s hands, but he couldn’t get away.

Grasping his chin in his meaty hands, Keith forced Rick’s mouth open and dropped the pill down his throat. In a deft move, he then placed his hand over his prisoner’s mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow the pill in his mouth or risk choking on it.

Damian watched with disinterest. As Rick’s struggles began to slow, Damian stepped forward, kicking the chair out from beneath him, causing him to crash to the floor. “Start,” he announced.

Battle cries erupted from the group around him, everyone rushing forward to punch or kick at the unconscious man in the middle of the room. Keith stepped back next to Damian, observing the violence taking place.

“Same as before?” he asked his boss.

Damian nodded. “In front of the police department with a sign that says, ‘Date Rapist.’”

Keith nodded. “Got it. Will you be here later? After?”

Shrugging, he leaned against one of the pillars, listening to the cadence of flesh hitting flesh. “Depends on my mood. Don’t wait for me.”

“You know they prefer when you fight.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “They don’t like to start without you.”

Waving a hand in the general direction of Rick, who at this point was near unrecognizable, he snorted. “I’m here. I started it. Only thing I didn’t do is swing first. I do have a life above this room, you know.”

Chuckling, Keith grinned at him, unbothered by the blood being spilled. “Are you ever going to make Vanessa Bourne an honest woman?”

Damian rolled his eyes. Keith Lee was his best friend. He may be on his payroll, but Keith never minced words. Dominik was a little more respectful, gracious even. Keith said what was on his mind, damn the consequences. “I don’t think you can put the word ‘honest’ in the same sentence as Vanessa. She’s a ladder climber, we all know it.” Shoving away from the column, Damian turned to walk away. “Stop them before they kill him, ok?”

He didn’t wait for Keith’s response. _Infamy_ was above him, needing his attention. _Infamous_ was fine on its own. Part vigilante crew, part fight club, _Infamous_ was a lawless land that kept _Infamy_ the safe place it was. Of sorts, they were alter-egos of each other, mirror twins, one needing the other to survive, and vice versa.

Boarding the elevator, just as the doors were closing, Damian watched as the crowd parted, revealing Rick, broken and bleeding, in a pile on the floor. A slight smile crossed his face as the doors slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mrs. Patel, we have to stop meeting like this,” Sienna greeted her patient as she entered the exam room. Dressed in blue scrubs and wearing the ugliest but most comfortable pair of sneakers she owned, she smiled as she grabbed the rolling stool and sat down on it, her iPad on her lap.

Giggling, the elderly patient smiled at her. “I know, I know. But I was dicing a tomato and the knife got away from me and, well, look!” Holding her hand out, Sienna saw that Mrs. Patel had, in fact, cut her forefinger rather badly. “Will it need stitches?”

Sienna’s brain was already on the move, mentally going through each step of care. Mrs. Patel was a reoccurring patient at the urgent care clinic that Sienna worked at. During her internship, Sienna found that she enjoyed working closely with patients on a day to day basis and chose Internal Medicine as her field of study. Her residency was hospital based, but she volunteered in as many clinics and shelters as she could, donating her time, skills, and supplies. Once she graduated, she immediately sought employment at a local clinic that was hard hit in the city, but often visited her old stomping grounds as often as she could.

“Dr. Green?”

Looking up at Mrs. Patel, she gave her a gentle smile. “Yes, it will need stitches. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Patel frowned, causes her wrinkles to crease around her mouth. “I got stitches last time!”

Letting go of Mrs. Patel’s hand, Sienna rolled away on the stool, placing her iPad on the counter. “Well that’s because your hands get wet, and we can’t glue or butterfly bandage anything that is going to get wet. Stitches will be annoying, but they will hold. Mrs. Patel,” Sienna sighed. “We need to talk about your ability to grip knives. Or anything else for that matter.”

Scoffing, Mrs. Patel gripped her purse in her lap. The paper on the exam room table crinkled under her as she shifted. “I’m doing just fine, Dr. Green, don’t you worry about me!”

Choosing to bite her lip, she nodded. Pushing this proud woman to admit something she wasn’t ready to would not benefit her patient. Sienna suspected Mrs. Patel was already aware of her weakening state and antagonizing her wasn’t going to help. “Ok. I’m going to go get the nurse and the supplies and I’ll be right back.”

Grabbing the iPad and typing in notes as she left the room, Sienna looked up as she approached the nurses station. “Zelina, Mrs. Patel needs stitches again. Can you get everything set up for me?”

Zelina Vega, Director of Nursing, nodded. “Room 3 is ready for you.” Zelina was a smart woman, and as fierce as a wet cat. She and her husband Aleister Black, a tattoo artist, were Sienna’s roommates, and the three of them were inseparable.

Bringing up the patient’s demographic info, Sienna frowned. “What’s he here for? It doesn’t say.”

Zelina shrugged. “He said he’d discuss it with the doctor.”

A moment of silence passed between the two woman and then simultaneously, they both announced, “STDs!,” and fell into a fit of giggles. Even as the laughter faded, a big grin covered Sienna’s face. Zelina was her best friend, her ride or die, and no one had her back like she did.

“Ok, ok, we better behave before the patient hears. I’ll go figure out what’s going on and you set up for Mrs. Patel.”

Giggling, Zelina nodded and walked off, her long black hair flowing behind her in a ponytail, headed to the supply closet. Sienna made her way to exam room 3, knocking on the door before entering. Her eyes were reading the iPad as she closed the door. “Good morning, Mr. Priest. I’m Dr. Green. What can I do for you?”

Looking up to smile at her patient, her breath caught in her chest and her heart stuttered. In front of her was the most handsome, alluring man she had ever seen. Tall was an understatement. Even sitting down in the chair next to the exam table, Damian Priest was well over 6 feet tall, his long black hair hanging down his back and out of his face. Sunglasses rested on top of his head revealing his brown eyes and dark skin. He was a God in front of her. Clad in black jeans and a black t-shirt, he looked every inch a bad boy. Legs splayed open, leaning back against the chair, he filled the small exam room with his presence. Sienna felt her whole body heat up in response.

He indicated the exam table with his hand. “I hope you don’t mind I didn’t climb up. It makes everything more difficult.”

Her intelligent mind was stuttering inside her head. His voice was so deep, as if it echoed from his chest instead of from his throat. “Really? How so?”

Slowly, he smiled. Sienna was sure the wetness in her panties was going to show through her scrubs at any moment. How dare he look so good? “It’s not easy to examine a man of my size.”

Suddenly, Sienna’s brain misfired, thinking about _size_ and _examining_ him. “Right,” she cleared her throat. “So, what brings you in today?” She resisted the urge to sit on the stool. It seemed in her best interest to stay standing, his magnitude overwhelming the space and making her want to either escape as soon as possible or sit on his lap. Neither were befitting a physician. If this guy had STDs, as she and Zelina had laughed about just moments before, she was going to hate life.

Damian’s smile stayed in place, one that told her he knew he was handsome and charming, and used that to his benefit often. “I’ve got some scratches on my back, and I think they are infected. But I can’t see them. All I know is, Doc, they burn like Hell.”

Thankfully, Sienna’s doctor brain decided in that moment to click on and her eyebrows furrowed. “Let’s take a look. You’ll have to take your shirt off. Would you like for me to call for a male nurse?”

There was that smile again, quirking up as he looked at her from the chair. “Why? Am I in danger of something inappropriate happening?”

Offended, Sienna screwed up her nose. “Of course not! It’s a courtesy extended to all patients to ensure that physicians act ethically and morally.”

He chuckled, the sound deep and aiming right for her hoohah. “I trust ya, Doc.” Reaching over his head, and pulled his shirt off, scooping his hair off of his face to drape over his shoulder.

Sienna gritted her teeth. She was a professional, she had spent years seeing patients in all stages of undress, and yet this one man, a stranger off the street, had her blushing and squirming like a teenager. Tattoos dotted his chest and covered his arms. Skin the color of caramel was hairless, his muscles expansive. It was obvious he worked out.

“You’ll either need to turn around or get up on the table for me to see your back,” she finally managed to say.

Nodding, he stood, gripped the chair and moved it off the wall. Turning, he straddled the seat and looked at her over his shoulder. “Good, Doc?”

The way he said ‘Doc’ made her stomach clench low. Mentally shaking her head, she glanced at his back, seeing the massive skull and crossbones tattoos that covered the expanse of skin. But on top of the black ink were many deep, long furrows. Reaching for the box of gloves on the counter, she murmured under her breath. “Are you allergic to latex?”

“I’m covered in tats, Doc. Latex isn’t a concern.”

Snapping the gloves on her hands, she approached her patient. Tracing the red welts that ran vertically, horizontally, and diagonally she shook her head. “What happened?” Some were oozing blood, others were swollen and angry. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. They were superficial. His back was covered with scars. Most were cleverly hidden by the skull tattoo, but she saw them, faint slashes of skin, a shade lighter than the rest. Sienna struggled to come to terms with that she was seeing in front her. Whoever this guy was, he led a hard life.

Damian chuckled, the sound echoing off the wall in front of him. “A little she-devil didn’t like to be told no.”

It was as if she had been doused in cold water. The spell that Damian Priest had cast upon her as soon as she walked it disappeared, and she was suddenly clear headed and furious. Mostly at herself, for allowing her personal feelings to interfere with her job. “They need to be cleaned, for sure. The nurse will do that.”

Ripping the gloves off her hands she dropped them in the trash can, grabbing the iPad off the counter and heading towards the door.

“Hey, wait, Doc!” Damian half turned in the chair. “Is that it?”

“You’ll live to be clawed another day, Mr. Priest. Maybe next time make sure she washes her hands before she’s unleashed. Whatever she has under her nails doesn’t seem to agree with you.” With a toss of her hair over her shoulder, she opened the door and marched out, closing it behind her.

Zelina looked up from behind the nurses station. Seeing the look on Sienna’s face, she frowned. “Everything ok?”

Inhaling deeply and then letting it go, Sienna fanned herself, indicating to her best friend that she was overheated. “I think I fell in and out of love within five minutes.”

Laughing, Zelina handed her the supplies for Mrs. Patel. “That must be some sort of record.”

Rolling her eyes, Sienna scooped up the tray and iPad and nodded, headed back to Room 1. “Watch him come out of this room and tell me I’m stupid, ok?” Tossing her a thumbs up, Zelina laughed. Opening the door, Sienna grinned at Mrs. Patel. “Ok, Mrs. Patel, let’s get you fixed up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine streamed through the window, awakening Damian from sleep. Groaning, he tossed his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. It was futile, and he knew it. His whole apartment was an exercise in minimalism, with his special twist on the idea. Instead of white furniture as was the norm, everything was black or red, and every piece of art that he collected, from statues to portraits, was adorned in chrome.

His bed was a Californian King on a low platform, and there was a sofa and two armless chairs creating a seating area next to the door. His private bathroom had a sunken tub with jets and a stand alone shower with a rain showerhead. Damian lived his life to the fullest, and he never denied himself any luxury.

Beside him, a female voice groaned. “Would it kill you to invest in some curtains, D?”

God, he hated being called ‘D’. Yet she continued to do it, no matter how many times he corrected her. “You are free to leave at any time if you don’t like the accommodations.”

In a flurry of curly hair, Vanessa Bourne rolled over, glaring at him. She was unabashed in her nakedness, proudly showing off her breasts if he cared to look. Which he didn’t. His arm was still over his eyes. “Waking up at the crack of dawn every time I stay here isn’t very accommodating.”

Trying to stop the sigh that wanted to escape his lungs, he gave a soft shrug instead. “Don’t stay then.”

A high pitch squeal of frustration pieced Damian’s ears. “I swear to God, you have been increasingly distant. It’s like you don’t care about me anymore!”

Damian felt the bed move as she climbed off of it. This time, the sigh did escape. Removing his arm from his eyes, he found that she was angrily picking up clothes from the floor and tugging them on. Sitting up, he draped his forearms over his propped-up knees, watching her. “Come back to bed.”

Stopping mid-way through tugging her blouse on over her red lacy bra, she looked up at him, fuming. “It’s not normal to only get an hour or two of sleep, and to expect other people to do it too is stupid!”

It was a struggle not to roll his eyes. His life was not for the faint of heart, he knew that. But he also knew Vanessa. She was dramatic and excessive, and he wasn’t sure he was up to dealing with her antics for much longer. “I won’t repeat myself.”

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she seemed to turn the idea over in her mind. “I doubt I’ll get much sleep with the sun beaming in my face.”

Throwing her a smile, he shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t say anything about sleep. I’m sure there are some places on my back that you missed with your nails.”

The mention of her nails brought back his visit to the clinic. That sexy doctor and her disapproving expression haunted his waking thoughts. Damian had imagined laying her down on the exam table and kissing her elegant neck but she hadn’t come back. Instead he had gotten the sassy Latino nurse who took no shit and barked at him to stop squirming as she cleaned his wounds.

Vanessa dropped her skirt to the floor breaking his daydream and giggled. Climbing on the bed on all fours, she crawled over him, causing Damian to lay down. Poised above him, she bit her lip. “Want me to hurt you, D?”

As quick as lightening, he gripped her hair in his hand at the base of her neck and flipped them over so that he was above her. “If you call me ‘D’ one more time, I’m going to spank your ass until you can’t sit for a week.”

Vanessa rubbed herself against his leg and purred. “Promise, D?”

Rage boiled inside of him, and darkness clouded his vision. Gritting his teeth, he had to push back against the demon inside of him that wanted to physically throw Vanessa across the room. Rearing back, dragging her along with him, he thrust her head into his lap. “Suck my dick, now!” Maybe she’d shut up long enough for him to get off again.

A knock sounded on the front door to his penthouse apartment. Telling Vanessa not to stop, he reached over to the bedside table and hit the button to unlock the door. Voices were heard, and Damian rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to get any peace this morning apparently.

Entering his bedroom, Keith and Dominik didn’t even spare Vanessa a glance as she laved at Damian’s cock, her ass in the air. Both men made a beeline for Damian’s sitting area, plopping themselves down on the black suede sofa.

“Boss, just wanted to let you know that everything is set up for your session.”

He nodded at Dominik, pressing Vanessa’s head further down his length. Why he allowed her in his circle of friends, he’d never know. She was comfortable, too comfortable, and it was causing problems. He had thought she knew her place, that they had an agreement, but it was becoming more and more obvious that wasn’t the case.

Keith let his head roll back and his eyes close, seemingly ignoring the show going on in front of him. “What did the doctor say?”

Damian felt like cursing. “I’m fine.”

“Good,” Keith quipped. “because I’d do anything for you, man, but I ain’t washing your back.”

“Fuck off, both of you. I’m busy as you can see,” he waved at Vanessa’s bobbing head in his lap.

Dominik chuckled. “You let us in, and it’s never stopped you before.”

That was true. It was a power issue over Vanessa, one he wasn’t proud of. He needed to find a way to get out of his current predicament without causing more drama. But honestly, the chances of that happening were slim.

“Get out, you idiots! Keith, get downstairs and wait for Black. Dominik, redo inventory. Both of you are pissing me off!”

Both men laughed, heaving themselves off the couch and leaving the room. It never failed to irritate Damian that the two closest people in his life thought it was perfectly ok to annoy the Hell out of him every morning. Did he really need to know that everything was ready for Black? No. His employees did their job well, and he didn’t doubt them. It was just their way of being nosy and being underfoot.

A low moan caught Damian’s attention and he rolled his eyes. Vanessa was still sucking him off for all she was worth, but he could feel his dick softening in her mouth. “Enough, Vanessa, I’m not in the mood. Those fuckers ruined it.”

Sitting up, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well, we can take a shower and I can wash your back. Make up for hurting you in the first place? Maybe you’ll be in the mood then?”

Watching her fawn over him, it was a struggle not to sneer at her. God, he needed space from her. He didn’t want to treat her like shit, but every time they were together now, he found himself more and more annoyed by her.

Trying his hardest not to offend her, he brushed her hair off of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Sorry, I need to get moving. Another time?”

Huffing, she rolled her eyes and once again began angrily throwing her clothes on. “Never fucking mind, D. You know, I come over here at your beck and call all the time. Would it kill you to maybe extend the same courtesy to me? Stop treating me like I’m some call girl!”

Letting out a groan of frustration, Damian crawled off the bed and headed to the shower. “See yourself out.” Her shriek of indignation fell on deaf ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving downstairs at 9am on the dot, he found Aleister Black setting up his tattoo gun next a massage table on the main dance floor of _Infamy_. Damian owned the entire building, all fifteen floors including the basement and sub-basement. Floors Four through Fourteen were leased out to different companies, including a publishing house and two art galleries among others. He had revenue coming in from all areas. He learned at an early age, diversify what you have and you’ll reap the rewards tenfold.

Damian had discovered Black’s tattoo shop about six months ago, and the two of them had been collaborating on Damian’s next piece. Approaching the tattoo covered Dane, they clasped hands together, giving each other a quick hug, Damian smiled at Black. “Thanks for coming so early.”

Aleister nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “My pleasure. I’m looking forward to this.” Turning away, he grabbed a rolled up piece of parchment paper and handed it to Damian. “Finished this up last night. I know we discussed freehand the first time we spoke, but our final discussion told me that this piece was going to be a lot more intricate than expected, and I wanted to make sure it was what you wanted.”

Unrolling the parchment paper on the massage table, Damian felt his breath catch in his chest from excitement. The design was beautiful, a realistic wolf head in gray shades with its tongue hanging out. “Man, this is mind blowing.”

“Any changes?”

Damian shook his head. “No, I want to get started.”

Aleister indicated the table. “Hop up and get comfy.”

Damian pushed his basketball shorts off, leaving him in his t-shirt and black underwear. The tattoo was going to cover most of his entire right thigh. After he laid down, Aleister quickly but deftly shaved the area and then put on latex gloves.

Dr. Green flashed in Damian’s mind, her long legs hidden beneath scrub pants, her easy smile, the way her brow furrowed as she tried to puzzle out what to do. He had to grit his teeth against the warmth his cock felt. Black was a pretty easy going guy, but Damian doubted he would appreciate having a hard dick in his face as he was working. Why was he even thinking of her? He needed to be finding ways to get Vanessa’s nails out of his back, literally and figuratively.

The first buzz of the tattoo gun started and Damian closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and sank into his happy place. The only time he ever felt rested was when he was getting ink. The pain allowed him to sink into a meditative state and every one of his worries and stresses melted away.

A short time later, a squeak indicating someone was exiting the kitchen broke through Damian’s peace and he opened one eye to see Dominik approaching him. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Dominik didn’t look at him, his focus on Black’s work. “Inventory is done. I’m heading out to get lunch. What do you two want?” 

“Lunch? What time is it?”

Dominik finally looked up. “It’s eleven. By the time I get back I figured you’d be ready for a break.”

Aleister nodded, dipping the tattoo gun into the black ink. “Yeah, that’s a good plan. I’m almost done with the outline. We can take a break and I can work on the shading after we eat.”

The three of them discussed options and settled for sandwiches from the deli down the street. Clasping hands with Dominik, he watched as his friend left the building. Glancing back down at Black, Damian spoke to him for the first time since the session started.

“I’d like you to be my guest at _Infamy_ next weekend. It’s our 5th anniversary.”

Aleister kept his head bowed, his expression hidden by his black baseball cap. “I appreciate it but I’m not much of a partier.” Looking up, he touched his lip ring with his tongue. A nervous gesture. “Techno music isn’t my scene either.”

Damian laughed. “Truthfully, it’s not mine either. But we have three floors that can cater to different tastes.”

A small twitch of his lips was all Aleister allowed before he dipped his head back down to focus on Damian’s leg again. “Think Death Metal will draw in the crowds?”

Even knowing the comment was made in jest, the gears in Damian’s head began whirring. “I think that’s a market I’m missing out on. I’ll put something together. But only if you join me in the VIP booth. Bring whoever you want. And, I’ll throw in free promotion for your shop.”

Aleister’s head shot up, genuine surprise on his face. “Why?”

Leaning up on his elbows, Damian gave a stunted half shrug. “Because you are skilled and my club can funnel plenty of clients to your shop.”

“You still have to pay me for this session, Priest.” Aleister was obviously uncomfortable with what he perceived as a gift. Or a debt.

Damian laughed. “Damn, caught me!”

Aleister was stonefaced as he dipped the gun back into the ink. “Thanks for the offer. I’ll think about it.”

Laying back down, Damian nodded. He figured that was the best he was going to get at that moment.

Once again, the kitchen door swung open, and this time Keith came striding in, a newspaper gripped tightly in his hand. Watching his friend and head of security march towards him, Damian knew his peaceful morning was shot to shit. Keith had that look about him.

“Boss, did you see this?” Slapping the paper down on Damian’s chest, Keith’s face was rock hard. Normally a laid back jovial guy, once his mood shifted, it was best for everyone to stay out of his way. Sighing, Damian picked up the newspaper and held it over his head as he read.

**Accused Rapist Released, Charges Dismissed**

_At 3:13am, under the cover of darkness, Brad Dittman, accused serial rapist, was released from the city jail after all charges were dismissed. Accusers banded together to make the charges, and detectives say there was ample evidence to convict Dittman. District Attorney Kyle Roberts would not comment as to why all charges were dropped. Witnesses say Dittman had a look of relief on his face as he was escorted to car by his lawyer upon his release._

_Emotions were high in front of the courthouse this morning as people heard the news and showed up to protest. Among the crowd were the accusers, women from all walks of life._

_“I just don’t understand,” one said, wishing to remain anonymous. “We were told we had a strong case. We had DNA evidence, videos from CCTV, and eye witnesses. I can tell you it wasn’t one of us that dropped the charges. We were all on the same page. I’m just disgusted and I want answers,” she finished._

The newspaper crumpled in Damian’s hands, the bite of the tattoo gun the only thing keeping him grounded. Looking up at Keith he grit his teeth. “Find him.”

Keith needed no further direction. Snatching the paper from Damian he whirled around and marched back through the kitchen doors. Damian was seething. Kyle Roberts was a thorn in his side. Political through and through, if a case didn’t help his career, he tossed it aside. Worse yet, local rumor was that many influential business men had him on the payroll.

 _Not this business man_ , Damian growled mentally. Aleister brought him back from the red rage that threatened to engulf him as he relined the wolf’s tongue on his thigh. Taking a deep breath, Damian tried to calm himself down. Getting worked up would only hinder what he had to do.

And what he had to do was not going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Night was falling across the city, the sun sinking behind the brick and steel skyscrapers. Lampposts flicked on and shops were closing up as Sienna made her way down the sidewalk. She was dressed casually, jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a large backpack slung over her right shoulder. She’d been up with the sun and seeing patients at the shelter all day, doling out vaccinations to children, birth control to the mothers, antibiotics as needed, and general checkups for the elderly. She was exhausted and worn out, but a feeling of accomplishment kept a faint smile on her face. There was nothing Sienna loved more than being in the thick of it all, volunteering and contributing where it was needed the most.

Turning right at the next intersection, she went down two doors and entered Aleister’s shop, the bell dinging above her head announcing her arrival. Zelina sat behind the front glass case making appointment reminder calls, and she waved at Sienna as she passed by.

Aleister had a client, a young blonde haired girl getting a wrist tattoo. His head was bowed low, his concentration total. One thing about Aleister, he approached each and every tattoo as if it was a priceless piece of artwork. It was his mobile calling card, and no matter if it was the same tattoo over and over again or a complete original, he gave it all he had.

Sienna didn’t stop to say hi to him. When he was working, it was best to leave him alone. Heading to the back room where the supplies and break room were located, she stopped short when Kona Reeves stepped out in front of her.

Inwardly sighing, she tried to be pleasant. “Hi Kona.”

Kona beamed at her as if she had given him a great gift. He was employed by Aleister at the tattoo shop, but wasn’t overly skilled. He was cocky though, and arrogant enough to believe Sienna had a crush on him, although she had given him no indication that was true. Still, she tried to be patient with him. He’d never been inappropriate, just annoying.

“Hi Sienna. Did you work today?” Kona had a granola bar in his hand and was unwrapping it, blocking the direction she wanted to go in. As usual, he was completely oblivious to anyone but himself.

Nodding, she shifted the bag on her shoulder. “At the shelter, yes.” Pointing behind him, she gave him a pointed look. “And I’d really like to go home now.”

“Home” was the apartment above the shop. There were two entrances, one through the back alley and one from the front shop. Sienna only took the back alley entrance if the shop was closed.

Kona’s bleached blonde hair swung around his face as he looked behind him towards the steep narrow staircase Sienna was indicating. “Oh! Right! Sorry. Have a good night.”

Giving him a strained smile, she made her way past him once he moved and marched up the stairs, unlocking the door and entering the spacious apartment. It was a typical city space, cramped floor plan with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room/dining room in one. But it worked for the three of them. Sienna used every spare penny she had to pay off her school debts and Aleister funneled everything through the tattoo shop. Zelina was the only one who was debt free, but she paid for her grandmother’s nursing home fees. Between the three of them, they made do and lived comfortably enough.

Dumping her bag on the floor and toeing her tennis shoes off, Sienna wandered into the kitchen to get a drink, frowning at the large flower arrangement that was on the counter. It was unlike any arrangement she had ever seen before, with red roses and dark purple petunias in a clouded vase. Closing the fridge with a bottle of water in her hand, Sienna spied the card she assumed corresponded to the flowers and picked it up.

Just as she opened the envelope, Zelina walked in. “Hey. How was your day?”

Looking up, Sienna furrowed her brows. “It was great. Who are these from?”

Zelina leaned a hip against the counter and crossed her arms. “Some client of Aleister’s.” She pointed at the card. “It’s an invitation to his club, _Infamy_. VIP section for their 5th year anniversary party next weekend. Aleister said he was offered free advertising if he went.”

Flipping the card open, Sienna saw Zelina was right. The card was heavy stock, expensive, as the flower arrangement no doubt had been. Calligraphy sprawled across the space with details, but one jumped out at Sienna.

_You and the guests of your choice_

Groaning, she looked up at her best friend. “Is he going to make us go?”

A sardonic smile crossed Zelina’s face. “You know it. You know he doesn’t do well with crowds, but this is a client that can really put the shop out there. He can’t pass it up.”

Sienna placed the card back in the envelope and put it on the counter. “I’m sure he’s thrilled, just like I am.”

Zelina laughed at Sienna’s attempt at sarcasm. “It might be fun, never know.”

Rolling her eyes, Sienna left the kitchen and headed towards her room. “I’ll leave it to you to find me a dress.”

Snorting Zelina called after her, “Yeah because you don’t own one!”


	6. Chapter 6

While Damian loved when _Infamy_ was packed full, there was a certain satisfaction when it was empty too. The quietness of the main dance floor with tables orderly arranged around the space, the clean bar against the back wall, the quiet DJ booth all soothed Damian.

It was mid-morning, sunlight streaming through the large bank of windows that faced the street was the only illumination in the space, but it was all he needed to see by as Kyle Roberts marched his way, Dominik and Keith flanking him. Damian didn’t stand from his table, his hand resting on the morning edition of the newspaper, Kyle’s face plastered under the headline: **D.A QUITS ANOTHER ONE**.

As the trio came to a stop in front of him, Damian lifted the paper for Kyle to see. “You are gaining a certain reputation.”

“Why am I here, Priest? Your goons weren’t exactly forthcoming as they shoved me into the backseat of the car.” Kyle Roberts was a short man with thinning hair. His off the rack suit with mismatching tie and pocket square looked reasonable from afar, but up close it told Damian more than Roberts probably wanted him to know. He was hurting for money, and as a D.A he should have been a little more comfortable than he was.

Damian didn’t ask Roberts to sit down. He wouldn’t be staying long anyway, and Damian’s devil may care attitude grated on the D.A, something he really enjoyed doing. “You know I run a tight ship here, District Attorney. My clubs are one of the few in the city, if not the only, that can tout a drug free environment. I stand by that for my patrons safety as well as it’s just smart business to stay clean. So when I continually read that date rape offenders are getting off without charges, even as they have solid cases, I get concerned.”

Roberts glanced over each shoulder, eyeing Dominik and Keith. Sweat beaded at his barely there hairline, but he still sneered at Damian. “Don’t act like you know anything about the law, Priest. There are reasons those cases got dismissed, but I don’t have to share them with a low life like you.”

Damian let the weak insult slide by. Roberts’ tone was pathetic and whiney, simpering against Damian’s obvious control. That told him that Roberts was being directed away from those cases, and he wanted to know why. He knew better than to ask outright, no matter how badly he wanted to. He had to remain a concerned businessman, leaving the vigilante aside for now.

Rising to his feet slowly, Damian strolled casually around the table to stand in front of the D.A. Roberts hardly came up to his chin. Peering down at him, Damian lowered his voice in warning. “Putting the female citizens of this city at risk is a bad career move, Roberts. If their cases never get in front of a judge, I doubt they will feel as if their law enforcement is working for them. And if they lose trust in law enforcement, then law enforcement will lose trust in you. It’s a vicious circle, isn’t it?”

Roberts needed the police in order to keep his job. If law enforcement stopped trusting him to enforce laws, he would be demoted or fired. Damian had a sneaking suspicion money was at the root of all of this, but he wasn’t able to put the pieces together just yet.

Glaring at him, Roberts sniffed. “Keep your nose out of politics, Priest. You are no good at it.”

Damian gave a sly smile as he watched Roberts stomp out of the club, Keith and Dominik trailing after him. “True,” he muttered to himself. “I’m a shit liar.”


	7. Chapter 7

Running her hands down her stomach and over her hips and thighs, Sienna sighed deeply. The dress Zelina had found her looked like something she would have worn in college, back when she was undecided about her future and thought theater was going to be her major because being a doctor was expensive. It was a silver mesh overlay with a nude lining, making it appear as if the dress was see through. Long sleeves went to her wrists, but the tight mini skirt stopped about four inches past her hoohah, not even mid-thigh.

Squirming in front of the mirror, her nude pumps admittedly making her ass look fantastic, Sienna grimaced. The dress was way out of her league. How was she supposed to sit in it? Crossing her legs was out of the question as the fabric would slide up to her butt cheeks!

“Zelina!” she called, biting her lip. “You can’t be serious!”

A moment later Zelina entered Sienna’s bedroom, a huge knowing grin on her face as she stopped next to her. “You look amazing!”

“I look like I’m trying to get laid!” Sienna protested. Her skin was bare and smooth, fake tanner sprayed on so that she didn’t blind unsuspecting patrons with her neon white legs. She had never given much thought to how tall she was, 5’10 without heels, but tonight, standing next to Zelina who was 4’11 bare footed, she looked like a tree.

“You should be trying, girl! Damn, it’s been over a year….” Zelina was dressed in a bright red halter dress with black lace hemming the fabric. Both women had their hair down and bold makeup on, but Sienna thought Zelina looked confident and ready for anything. Looking in the mirror, she didn’t see that on her own face.

“Hey! Come on the car is here!” Aleister’s voice boomed through the apartment.

Grinning, Zelina grabbed Sienna’s hand, tugging her out of the room before Sienna could make a comment about Zelina’s interest in her sex life. “No time to change now, let’s go!”

Rolling her eyes, Sienna snagged her matching silver clutch and trailed after her excited friend, meeting Aleister in the living room even as he opened the door to head downstairs. He was dressed in a full black suit, the top two buttons of his shirt undone showing a sneak peek of his tattoos. His loafers were a soft, supple black, looking well worn but in great condition, and his hair was slicked back and shaved on the sides, as was his usual style. He looked elegant and confident, his bland expression watching his wife as she ran through the living room putting her heels on while hopping on one foot and then the other.

There was a look of infinite patience and love in his eyes that Sienna always found herself envious of. She loved Aleister and Zelina together. The goth Dutchman and the sassy Latina were maybe an unorthodox couple at first until you got to know them. That was what she wanted. Zelina’s vivacious personality always caused Aleister to look at her like he was begrudgingly granting her the world, but everyone knew he adored her.

Together they descended the stairs, Aleister assisting Zelina with one hand on hers so that she didn’t tumble down. Sienna didn’t have that, so she gripped the hand rail tightly. Passing through the shop, they exited out onto the street and found a sleek town car waiting for them, and a man standing next to it in a gray suit, his hands clasped in front of him.

“Mr. Black?” the man asked.

Aleister nodded.

“Courtesy of Infamy.” With that, he opened the rear door and reached for Zelina’s hand to assist her in.

Aleister stepped forward, cutting him off. “I got it.”

Nodding, the chauffeur rounded the car and got into the driver’s seat. Looking back at Sienna and Zelina, Aleister gave a slight shrug. “I don’t like weird guys around my wife and friend.”

Sienna smothered her smile, knowing her roommate took his role as a man very seriously and would be offended if she laughed at it. In truth, she thought it was cute, and she appreciated Aleister’s protectiveness over her and Zelina.

Turning before Aleister helped her into the car, Zelina muttered under her breath, “Sit down on the seat, close your legs, and then lift and swing them into the car.”

Thankful for the tip, Sienna did as instructed, finding the trick worked, and no one was flashed in the process. No doubt Aleister would have passed out from horror and impropriety. He was a stickler and a gentleman through and through.

Looking at her watch, Sienna saw it was a little after 9pm. Sighing deeply, she wondered if going to this club was really a good idea. The clinic had been insanely busy the last week, and the shelter seemed to be swelling with new people needing a place to stay. If Sienna was smart, she mused, she would stay home and catch up on some sleep.

Instead, she was watching the city lights go by as Aleister and Zelina spoke softly to each other, delicate touches meant to allure and tease while being respectful of Sienna’s presence. Always the third wheel. Sienna sighed deeply. The chasm in her heart seemed to be growing and growing lately. She didn’t even understand when it had started, the mourning of a relationship she wasn’t even sure she wanted.

And she had no prospects, which was almost intentional. When did she have time to date? Tugging the skirt on her dress, Sienna mentally rolled her eyes at herself. It was on purpose that she didn’t have time. She packed her days with helping other people and she was so exhausted that she passed out in her bed, alone, every night. There was no chance to cultivate a relationship with someone, one who would demand that she change her ways, cut into her time with patients, complain that she was never home. Who wanted that?

Looking over at the couple cuddled up on the seat beside her, Sienna realized she did. Desperately. She wanted the closeness they had, the dependability, the secret looks and absolute dedication. But that meant doing things like this, going to clubs and parties, and being anywhere but the clinic and shelter Monday through Saturday. And that was something Sienna just couldn’t see herself adjusting. Those places where her life’s blood, her reason for breathing. It gave her focus and without it, she floundered.

Turning away, Sienna again looked out the car window, realizing the car was pulling up outside of Infamy. The building was enormous, sleek and modern with little fanfare except what was happening at curbside.

Spotlights shone upwards into the night sky, flanking a deep red carpet that lead from the curb to the ground floor of the building. Music was being pumped through speakers on the sidewalk, entertaining the hundreds of people waiting for admittance into the club. Velvet ropes held them back from the entrance, and big men in suits with sunglasses stood at the glass doors, ready to stop anyone who tried to enter without permission.

The car stopped and the back door opened, allowing Aleister to get out. He assisted both Zelina and Sienna out of the car, and together they walked into the club like they belonged there.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian rode up the elevator, using a wet wipe to clean his hands before he made it to the cat walk that lead to his office. He was bone weary, exhaustion swamping his muscles. Even through the steel doors, he could hear the different music blending together as he passed each floor of Infamy, muted, but still there.

The grand celebration was in full swing, as it would be all weekend. Below, in the basement, Infamous was having a different version of celebrations, explaining the blood on his knuckles and under his nails. The wipe was dry by the time the doors opened and he stepped out, heading to his office above the throngs of people and hazy atmosphere. Closing the door behind him, Damian crossed to his private bathroom, scrubbing his hands free of the piece of shit that was now bleeding in his basement. He should have been thrilled, Infamy was packed, with the sidewalks full of people wasting their night hoping against hope that they would be able to get in. Instead, he was sullen and moody.

He heard his office door open and close, the music becoming louder and then muffled once again.

“Boss, it’s me.”

Tegan Nox was a confident young woman, in her early 20s with a degree in computer engineering. She spent her days working in IT at the local university, and her nights waitressing and guarding other young women so they never had to go through what she had experienced.

Exiting the bathroom, towel drying his hands, Damian nodded, choosing not to mention she hadn’t asked for permission to ascend the stairs. He’d let it slide, just this once. “Anything?”

She shook her head. “Everyone seems to be having fun and behaving. We’re still watching though.”

Damian expected hourly updates from his staff, and unless there was an emergency, he was briefed accordingly. “Dismissed.”

Turning to leave, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob, turning back to look at him. “Keith asked me to let you know that Mr. Black and his guests are in the VIP Lounge.”

“Wonderful,” he replied, crossing the floor to catch up his blazer and drape the towel over a chair. Normally he would have hung it up, but he needed to be seen sooner rather than later. _Infamy_ without Damian Priest was sorely lacking, according to the gossip papers.

Following Tegan out onto the cat walk, she went right to go down the stairs and merged back into the crowd while he turned left, following the metal scaffolding to the other side of the club to the lounge directly across from his office, overlooking the dance floor. A simple velvet rope attached to the railing was enough to keep his office private. There were multiple seating areas for the many VIP groups that had been invited, the lights dimmer creating an intimate atmosphere even as strobes and lasers reached the rafters above from the floor below.

Damian’s eyes roamed the Lounge, making sure drinks were full and the private bar was being utilized, his guests were enjoying themselves, and money was being spent. Women were gyrating on each other and giggling while their male acquaintances watched with sly expressions on their faces. Damian didn’t mind that, he was a hot-blooded man himself, and if a woman was grinding her ass against her friend’s thigh, Hell, he was going to watch too.

As he passed, women tried to entice him to dance with them, or shrieked as he flashed a polite smile their way, his notoriety always creating a stir. Damian was bored with it, ignoring the seductive looks that promised him a good time. They didn’t have what he craved.

Shaking his head clear of where his mind was heading, towards the seedy underground of the club lifestyle, he looked around to find Aleister. His tattoo was healing nicely, and he had taken a picture of it just that morning to show him. As with any new tattoo, Damian felt as if the ink had a life of its own with its own weight. He was very aware of it rubbing against his leather pants under the protective cellophane wrapped around his thigh. With time it would become a part of him, and he’d forget about the new addition until he caught sight of it in the shower or in bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, towards the rear of the lounge, in the smallest seating arrangement, Damian saw the back of Aleister’s head. Weeding his way through the people, darting roving hands as he went, Damian finally managed to welcome his guest.

“Mr. Black!” he called over the music.

Looking up at him, Aleister smirked in that way that he had and stood, shaking hands with Damian. “It’s Aleister, Mr. Priest.”

“Well then I insist you call me Damian.”

Aleister nodded. Stepping back from Damian, he indicated the two women sitting on the sofa, both nursing martinis, the strobe and laser lights reflecting off their dresses and casted shadows over their faces. “May I introduce my wife, Zelina, and our roommate, Sienna.” As soft spoken as Aleister was, Damian imagined that shouting was uncomfortable for his new friend.

Damian shook Zelina’s hand as she stood, noticing her flawless skin and beautiful long black hair thinking she looked familiar, before turning to the woman Aleister had introduced as Sienna. His heart thudded in his chest, harder than the bass line from the music, and his palms immediately began to sweat. “Dr. Green.”

He took some sort of deep satisfaction that she looked as shocked as he did. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open before she could catch herself. “Oh, it’s you.”


	9. Chapter 9

If Aleister noticed her cold greeting to their host, he didn’t say. Zelina was dancing against her husband as if he was a stripper pole, and while his expression was stoic, his eyes burned for his wife even as he stood stalk still, his hands clasped behind his back letting Zelina use him at her will.

Sienna stayed seated, her martini glass in her hand feeling fragile as she clenched it. Seeing her patient standing in front of her, his chocolate eyes seeing everything around him although his attention was completely focused on her, was a shock Sienna didn’t know how to handle.

She watched Damian’s mouth curve up into a smile as he chuckled, a sound she couldn’t hear over the music but somehow she felt in her chest. “Yes, it’s me. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Dr. Green.”

Behind him, Aleister turned his head at the exchange, one eyebrow raised even as Zelina used his thigh as a leaning post. Trying to ignore her roommate, she used her physician expression to keep all emotion off her face. “And how are the cat scratches, Mr. Priest?”

He leaned over her to hear her better, and when that didn’t seem to work, he sat beside her on the couch. Damian was a respectable distance away, all manners and propriety, but his eyes screamed bed sheets and satin. Again, she watched him laugh, and suddenly she desperately wanted to hear the sound. “Healing nicely, thank you.”

Sienna nodded, looking away from him to try to collect herself. She’d never admit it to anyone but she had spent more than a couple of nights alone with her vibrator dreaming of this mysterious man, and now that he was next to her, she felt overheated and a little dizzy. Taking a sip of her drink, she tried to collect herself.

“First time in a club, Dr. Green?” he asked, his mouth near her ear.

His breath against her skin caused goosebumps, and she tried to still the shudder that ran through her body. “Of course not,” she replied. “But it has been a while.”

The devil smirked and leaned back, his arm going around her back but not touching her. Eyes were on the two of them, women in slinky dresses that looked a lot like hers, and other with far less fabric, were glaring at her. Even as they drank and laughed and danced, their eyes watched the man next to her and shot daggers at her. It all made Sienna very uncomfortable.

“Why are they doing that?” she asked him, indicating with her head the gaggle of ladies standing just outside of Aleister’s VIP area. There was no physical divider, and Sienna was unsure if it was Damian’s presence that kept them at bay or some unspoken rule she was unaware of.

Damian’s head turned to see where she was pointing, his long hair brushing his shoulders before he looked back at her, ignoring a woman who blew a kiss at him. The song changed as he moved into her personal space. “Some women like the fame, some like the power, all of them like the money. None of them like me.”

The statement shocked her, but she didn’t reply. Damian appeared to be a bit jaded, his gaze uninterested but observant. They fell into silence through a few more songs, Sienna feeling antsy the longer Damian sat next to her. Surely he had something better to do than lounge on a couch. Zelina dragged a reluctant Aleister to the stairs and down into the crowd for more dancing. A smirk formed on Sienna’s lips and before she realized what she was doing, she leaned over to make a comment. “I wish I could watch Aleister in that crowd. I bet it will be hilarious.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Damian flinch as her breath ghosted his neck and she pulled back, worried she had over stepped. But when he turned his head, his eyes were on fire, and it felt like a sensual lick across her skin. Holding his hand out, he pointed with his head a clear spot near the rail. “We can watch the festivities from there.”

She didn’t know why she did it. Every instinct in her body told her that Damian Priest was a dangerous man, a drug that guaranteed overdose, yet she slid her hand into his and allowed him to assist her to her feet. Praying she could stay on her heels, Sienna allowed him to escort her off the small raised dais and onto the catwalk.

Along the way, women reached out to him, ignoring Sienna all together, sexy promises made, hands rubbing on his arms and chest as he passed. She felt jealousy stir, but his arm swept around her waist, pulling her against his body as they stepped past the throngs of people, his attention solely on her and their destination. How he managed to ignore the crass comments baffled her.

Arriving against the black rail, Damian let go of Sienna’s hand, and she was almost sorry as he stepped up next to her. She searched the crowd for her friends and easily spotted them, as Aleister was again standing still as people gyrated around him, a silent column in the mass. Zelina didn’t have a care in the world, singing the lyrics to the songs that had words and rubbing her body against her husband. The sentinel. Sienna really loved those two.

Behind her, the crowd had moved with them, this time much closer than they had been next to their VIP booth. Someone bumped into Sienna and the move caused her arm to jerk, spilling the last of her martini on the unsuspecting people below. No one seemed to notice except Damian.

“Allow me,” he said, taking the glass out of her hand. Appearing next to him without warning, a girl in her 20s with multi colored hair took Sienna’s glass from Damian. “Special care, Tegan.”

The girl nodded. “Dirty martini?”

Damian glanced at Sienna, awaiting her answer. “Um, yes, thank you.”

Tegan turned and disappeared, and Sienna felt as if she had missed something. “Is she always at your beck and call?”

Damian’s lips tweaked into a small smile. “I pay really good.”

“Hmm,” she muttered, knowing Damian couldn’t hear her over the music. She didn’t know what to make of his comment. It seemed to her that people fawned over him, yet he always held himself away, maybe not in physical distance but more in mentality. Normally, she’d assume he was snobby or stuck up, but he was always polite and never rude. He seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Aleister at least.

Sienna found herself swaying a bit to the music, actually enjoying herself for the first time all night. Watching Aleister glare at a man that came near Zelina, creating a large clear circle around her, Sienna smiled. Behind her, the crowd of people got deeper, those trying to get closer to Damian pushing her against the railing. Casting an uncomfortable glance over her shoulder, hoping they would back off, she caught Damian’s expression. His gaze thundered, but not at her. The press of bodies made his shoulders stiff. In a smooth move, he took a step backwards, and the crowd parted for him. It was amazing to see the reverence on the adoring faces. Damian encircled Sienna’s body with his long arms, his hands gripping the rail in front of them. He didn’t press against her as she expected a man to do with a woman in his arms. Instead, he stood still, allowing her space to move, to turn, to do anything away from the crush behind them.

He was guarding her.

Sienna’s eyes scanned the crowd for her friends, finding them in exactly the same spot before, and she saw the comparison. Aleister’s body language was the same as Damian’s, his eyes scanning the room with no expression on his face, keeping the horde back. Danger exuded from both men’s pores, but protectiveness towards the women in their arms was overwhelming.

Pulling her analytical mind back to the issue at hand, Sienna held herself very still. She did not know the man behind her, he was her patient, and while he was very respectful, she knew she was in a precarious position.

Her body had stopped moving on its own when he stepped behind her, but the music called to her again. If she danced, she risked brushing against Damian, and that would no doubt be extremely awkward.

His breath feathered through her hair. “Relax. Enjoy yourself, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sienna looked down at her hands, gripping the rail with white knuckles. Slowly, inch by inch, she relaxed her shoulders and loosened herself up a bit. Against her bare back she could feel the fabric of Damian’s jacket lightly brushing against her skin. His body was warm, and biting her lip, she decided she wanted to feel more of that.

Allowing her shoulders to rest against his chest, she moved her hips in time with the beat of the song playing. Dancing was not her forte, but she was enjoying the atmosphere of _Infamy_ and the slight buzz of alcohol in her blood.

Damian’s hands casually rested on the rail and his body was like a boulder behind her. Shimmying down his front, she moved her own hands to cover his, feeling safe and daring. Damian’s notoriety had all eyes on her, and his protective body stance made Sienna feel sexy and important. It was a nice fantasy that she slipped into. Sienna knew a man’s body, and the reactions she caused. Damian’s hardness was impossible to miss, yet he held himself still as she teased him by rubbing her back against his front, her hand in her hair, her eyes glancing back at him over her shoulder.

As the song changed from one to the next, Damian leaned against her bare back, his lips against the shell of her ear. “Your drink has arrived at your seat.”

Sienna no longer saw Zelina or Aleister on the dance floor below. Turning in the shelter of Damian’s arms, her breath hitched at his closeness. It was a completely different feeling being face to face with him, less sultry and more dangerous. Damian was the danger.

His eyes scanned her face, seeing her nerves she was sure, but he made no comment. Stepping back, he took her hand and led her back to the VIP area. Damian’s large hand dwarfed hers, callouses scratched at her soft skin. Zelina and Aleister were back, both seated and wrapped around each other in a sensual manner. Aleister’s deft hands trying to keep Zelina’s from sneaking up his shirt.

“I have to get back to work,” Damian yelled over the music to Aleister. “Thanks for coming.” Delivering Sienna back to her friends, she watched as Damian turned to her, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

The move shocked her and charmed her, a blush stealing up to her cheeks. She didn’t want to be charmed. Sienna’s eyes drifted to his hand holding hers and caught sight of bruised and cut knuckles. She frowned, her brain already running through the likely scenarios that would cause such injuries.

Damian stood and let her hand go, smirking at her. “Dr. Green.”

Lifting her chin, Sienna tried to peer down her nose at the much taller man in front of her. “If you’d like those wounds patched up, Mr. Priest, you know where to find me.”

His lips tightened, but he didn’t lose his smile. As if they shared a secret, he nodded at her and stepped away, waving once again to Aleister and Zelina. Sienna watched his retreating figure as he moved seamlessly through the crowd, greeting and smiling, brushing hands off his body in a confident way that told her it was a normal occurrence.

She wanted to put her hands on his body and not be brushed away. To be allowed to touch him and to feel welcomed in doing so.

Sienna’s spine stiffened and she clenched her teeth together. Spinning on her heel, she grabbed the fresh martini that Tegan had left her and downed the entire contents, drowning the voice inside her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Damian watched as the sun rose higher, shining through his windows illuminating his bedroom. It was already close to noon, and normally he’d either be in his office looking over the numbers from the previous night or in the gym, working off his frustrations. But not today. Today, he was calm. He felt no need to rush out of his apartment in hopes of distracting himself from troubling thoughts. There was no urge to beat something, anything or anyone, into a pulp just to feel.

And it was because of her.

Dr. Sienna Green. A woman with starlight in her eyes and a body dreams were made of. When Damian had first met her at the clinic, Sienna’s beauty blew him away, along with her quick wit and smarts. She had been wearing scrubs loose and baggy, hiding behind her profession. Last night, in that silver contraption she wore, her body was on full display. It took all his restraint to keep from running his hands over her curves and peeling her out of that dress.

Thoughts of her kept him from moving from his bed, where he lay naked alone. The way she moved against him as she danced, at first timid, and then relaxing against him. It felt like trust, and Damian’s heart picked up speed. No matter his reputation as a ladies man, Damian was a romantic. Plans of a future with just one woman was what he really wanted, and his eyes were fixed on Sienna Green.

But under his feet, in the deep dark of his building, lay _Infamous_. A secret so big he could never share it with anyone outside of those concrete walls. He had taken it upon himself to protect the women in his club, and the surrounding areas. Whispers made their way to his ears and his fists answered. He needed it, the pain. For years it was the closest he could come to feeling anything besides rage.

Sighing, Damian resolved himself on getting his day started. Rolling out of bed and to his feet, he padded naked to the bathroom, turning the shower on before collecting a fresh towel from the closet. The bathroom was decorated in whites and golds, with everything tucked away hidden in drawers to keep the minimalistic feature Damian preferred.

He climbed in the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade over his bronze toned body. Looking down, he surveyed the progress of the wolf on his thigh, happy with how it was healing. Sienna had distracted him so much, he had forgotten to show Aleister the progress.

Gathering soap on a loofah, he ran it along his skin, his eyes closing, imagining Sienna wet and naked, her full breasts with hardened nipples pressed against his back. His own hand dropped the loofah to the tile, wrapping around his length with a sigh. In his mind, it was Sienna’s hand, the softness of her palm a welcome contradiction to the roughness of his. She squeezed his cock, her mouth leaving kisses on his shoulders as she gave him an experimental pump.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

 _Feel good?_ she asked.

He couldn’t respond, a groan strangled in his throat as her hand moved back and forth, gentle at first, as if learning him and what he liked. Damian leaned one hand against the wall, the shower raining on the back of his neck. Sienna tightened her grip and he felt her smile at his reaction on his skin. Her little fist pumped faster.

“Tighter,” he demanded. Her hand did as instructed, soap bubbling up around his balls, adding a tickling sensation to the already escalating pleasure he was experiencing. Faster she moved, a rhythm established, her body moving against his. Warmth started in his toes and moved upwards, meeting his heavy balls and spreading through the rest of his body. Gasps escaped his chest, echoing off the tile.

“Hey Boss, you dead?”

Reality crashed around Damian’s ears, Sienna’s invisible hand disappearing and revealing his own gripping his dick like a vise. The orgasm that had been pending disappeared as if the water had suddenly turned bone chillingly ice cold.

“Fuck!” Damian roared, punching the tile with his fist. He felt bones crack but his rage inducted adrenaline masked any pain. “What the fuck is it, Keith?”

He heard the big man shuffling outside of his bathroom. “Just checking on you, you aren’t usually still in your rooms this late.”

Shutting the water off, glaring at no one, Damian fumed. “I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes. Let me finish my shower in peace, you asshole.”

Keith chuckled, never bothered by Damian’s mood swings. “I hope whoever you have in there made it good for you.”

Damian heard his bedroom door open and close and he squeezed his eyes shut. Sienna’s face danced in his mind’s eye, her smile sexy and alluring, and all he wanted was to push her to her knees and shove his cock in her mouth.

Growling, Damian snagged the towel off the rack and ran it over his body. She was a doctor, a classy woman, not some random girl he could snag off the dance floor. She deserved to be wined and dined, to be with someone who would have no secrets from her, someone who didn’t have the darkness that Damian carried with him.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, towel over his shoulder, Damian resolved himself. Dr. Sienna Green was off limits. Turning away from his reflection and the lie that proclamation held, Damian steeled his spine and marched into his room to get ready for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna has a day at work that doesn't go very well
> 
> *allusions to assault and rape of a minor character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, friends!

Two parties in a week. Sienna groaned, the invitation in her hand reminding her that she had agreed to attend the annual charity event for the “less fortunate.” She hated that term. It was a classist phrase that clumped homelessness, STDs, single mothers, and low-income housing all in one neat package. The event was an excuse for the rich to come together over expensive food the size of a quarter and drink merrily while people died on the streets from starvation or the elements.

Leaning back in her rolling chair at the clinic, she dropped the invitation on the desk and ran her hands through her hair. The owner of the clinic asked her specifically to go, to represent their needs and the needs of her patients. How could she say no to that?

It wasn’t as if there was a class on socializing in residency. Sure, she had attended mixers and meetings and charity occasions before, but mostly with people she knew. They were all like minded people, who agreed patients came first and went above and beyond to help how they could. Those were her kind of people. She would be alone this time.

It just all felt so duplicitous. Elegant ladies in dresses that would buy enough vaccines to send thirty kids back to school, men in suits who were only there for appearances with their habits of buying women off the streets and spreading STDs without a care in the world, and those like her, who tried everything in their power to take care of those left behind in their wake.

Zelina peeked around the wall into the cubby where Sienna kept her desk. “I keep hearing you sigh back here. Are you trying to inflate a hot air balloon?”

Zelina has been on some sort of high ever since they left _Infamy_ a few nights ago. A permanent smile was plastered to her face and her mood was excellent, a benefit Aleister reaped every night. Sienna knew because the walls were paper thin. Sienna herself felt sullen and grumpy. Upset at herself over her body’s reaction to Damian Priest, it was as if she was punishing herself for having a good time.

“That charity event is Friday. I’m not looking forward to it,” Sienna responded to Zelina.

Leaning her head against the wall, Zelina crossed her arms. “Let me guess, you haven’t shopped for a dress or for shoes and you have no idea what you are going to do with your hair.”

Sienna just shrugged. Zelina knew her very well, there was no reason to argue with her.

“I’ll figure it out for you, but Sienna, try to at least have a good time. I know the occasion means a lot to you, I understand how stressed you will feel, but you deserve to get out and relax now and then.”

Her friend turned away and went back to the nurse’s desk. Rubbing the back of her neck Sienna bit her lip. She could do more at the shelter or at the clinic, but she needed to step up. Boots on the ground got the job done but did not create funding. If she wanted to make a difference, she needed to get out there and do it herself.

Sighing, she sat up straight in her chair. Placing her hands on the keyboard to the computer in front of her, she began typing out her chart notes.

Rapid footsteps caught her attention and Zelina appeared again. “Sienna! Damian Priest is here!”

Stupidly, Sienna looked at the clock on the computer screen as if that would tell her why he was back in her clinic. “What? Why?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Zelina almost danced in place. “He said he needed to talk to you. Oh my God, what if he wants to ask you out?”

Sienna scoffed as she got to her feet. “That’s dumb. We don’t even know each other.”

Giggling like a mad woman, Zelina ran off to escort Damian into an exam room. There was a small mirror above her desk and Sienna glanced in it, straightening her hair after running her hands through it and reapplying lip gloss the color of peaches. Catching her actions, Sienna froze. Was she _primping_ for Damian Priest?

Frustrated she slammed her hands on her desk and marched off, swiping her iPad as she went. There would be none of that for someone she hardly knew. Knocking at the door to Exam Room number 1, she waited until she heard Damian’s deep voice bid her to enter before opening the door.

This time he sat on the exam table. He seemed to loom over her, and she leaned against the sink counter to hold herself up. Damian was dressed in black jeans, boots, and a plain white t-shirt that stretched across his chest. The fabric seemed thin, showing his bronze skin tone through it. At his neck there were two necklaces, one with a circular pendant that held some sort of indentation and the other with the logo of _Infamy_ on it, a bow with an arrow notched, ready for flight.

“Mr. Priest, hello. Two times in almost two weeks. Did you get into another cat fight?” Sienna’s nonchalant tone sounded off even to herself, almost snide.

His lips quirked and he shrugged. “I’ve been avoiding cats lately. Tile walls on the other hand…” Speaking of hands, he raised his right one and Sienna could see the swelling on his knuckles.

Her brow furrowed and she placed the iPad on the counter behind her before she crossed the small space to her patient. Taking his hand in hers, she tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her body, her eyes fixated downwards.

“What happened?” She could make her own assumptions, but she wanted to hear what he had to say first. It was a Boxer’s fracture, the 4th metacarpal cracked, and possibly the 5th. Her fingers probed the broken bones, amazed at how calm he was. It was painful, although there were worse injuries to have.

“Punched a tile wall.”

Sienna could feel Damian hovering over her, his nose almost in her hair. Pursing her lips in thought, she tried to puzzle out why he would feel the need to hit anything. Pulling away, she let go of his hand. Damian straightened, his eyes never leaving her face. “I suspect it’s broken, and you already know that. We’ll take an x-ray to confirm and go from there.” She turned to leave the room but his voice behind her stopped her in the doorway.

“Is that it?” He sounded disappointed.

Sienna needed to escape the room. Damian’s cologne, faint but enough for her to want to lean closer to him, was making her feel dizzy. “We’ll discuss after the x-ray.” She was out of the room like a shot, her back ramrod straight as she moved to the computer to put in the orders.

Her already gloomy mood darkened after seeing him. That wasn’t true, actually. In his presence she was tingly and fluttery, everything a doctor shouldn’t be. She needed to keep her head on straight, and stop thinking about how he smelled, like spice and leather, how his nearness thrilled her.

There was something about Damian Priest that caused warning bells to go off in her head, and yet she was drawn to him. His reputation was one of a maverick playboy, and there was no denying she was charmed by him. But there was always pain, Sienna could tell by Damian’s eyes. He hid something deep down and it made her curious.

Yes, curious, she thought to herself with a nod. That’s all it was. Curiosity. It made sense that a scientific and analytical brain would want to figure him out, he was a bit of an enigma. She wanted answers as to why he was so mysterious.

Seeing Zelina at the nurse’s station, Sienna rolled her chair into the opening of her small alcove to get her attention. “Zee, can you get Mr. Priest into the x-ray room? I sent the orders ahead and the radiologist is ready to take a look when you get the pictures taken.”

Zelina nodded absentmindedly, grabbing a sharps box and putting a new disposable bag in it before closing the lid. “Yeah sure. Kona brought lunch, by the way. He said he has a question to ask you before he goes.”

Sienna rolled her eyes and sighed as Zelina walked off. It wasn’t unusual for Kona to show up with food, in fact, she and the rest of the staff tended to rely on it a few times a week. But being around Kona usually meant dealing with his weak attempt at flirting.

Making sure everything was logged into the computer correctly, Sienna locked the screen and made her way to the break room. In the hallway she could smell fresh Italian food, and her stomach rumbled. Looking down she realized she was wearing her green scrubs, the ones Kona always complimented her on, and a mental groan echoed in her mind.

Entering the room, she found Kona and three other employees in the space, two sitting at the table with plates of food and Kona talking to the other one, the biller for the practice. Kona turned and grinned at her, so Sienna smiled politely.

“Hey Kona. Thanks so much for the food.” Moving to the counter where the food was spread out, Sienna picked up a plate and began heaping food on it. She didn’t have a lot of time, so she only grabbed what she knew she could eat quickly.

He gave her a quick grin and inwardly, Sienna sighed in relief. Maybe he wasn’t going to badger her today. Kona was a nice enough guy, a little cocky about his looks, which she supposed wasn’t bad. He was very tall and muscular, his tan skin always glowing from the amount of lotion or baby oil he lathered on his body, and long locks that dusted his shoulders, originally a light brown but was bleached blonde from his time in the sun.

If it wasn’t for his attitude, she might have considered dating him.

As she sat at the round table in one of the five chairs available, Kona sat next to her. “How is your day going so far Sienna?” he asked, his wide smile spreading across his face.

Lifting a shoulder in a half shrug, she took a bite of pasta salad. “Busy today, it’s flu season. Did you get your shot yet?”

Kona leaned his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. “Zelina is going to do it before I leave, that’s why I’m hanging out. She’s with a patient.”

Keeping her eyes downcast at her plate, Sienna nodded. That patient was Damian Priest.

“Hey I was just wondering, why didn’t you ask me to be your date to _Infamy_?”

Sienna’s head snapped up to stare at Kona. Like a deer in headlights, she froze, her mind whirling with different scenarios to get out of this conversation. Kona had a crush on her, and for some reason believed she felt the same way, although she was only ever polite to him. Sienna couldn’t ever imagine a situation in which she had flirted with him knowingly.

“It never occurred to me to ask anyone to be my date, Kona. I went as a favor to Aleister and Zelina, because they invited me.” She pushed her plate away, the food suddenly tasting like ash in her mouth. “Excuse me, I have patients waiting on me. Don’t forget that flu shot.”

Without throwing away her plate, Sienna was out of the chair in down the hallway a flash, a cold sweat dripping down her back. She hated situations like that, they reminded her of her teen years when boys told her they cared about her only to get into her pants. She was always super cautious about how she spoke and how her tone came across, never wanting to lead a man on or get communication mixed up. Honesty was the best and only policy, but Kona wouldn’t listen.

Back at the nurse’s station, Zelina was leaning against the counter holding a chart, a deep frown on her face. Looking over her shoulder at Sienna as she moved up next to her, Zelina’s eyes began to water. “There is a young woman here. I tried to get her to go to the ER but she’s scared.”

The few bites of food that Sienna had managed to swallow threatened to come back up. She hated this part of the job. “How bad?”

“Bad enough. I couldn’t get the full story out of her, but I know she’s been roughed up.” Zelina handed her the thin file with the patient’s name and date of birth on it. “Want me to come with you?”

Shaking her head, Sienna took the file. “No, only if I have to do a kit here. But I’ll try to get her to go to the ER first. That’s protocol.”

Zelina didn’t move from the counter as Sienna steeled herself to talk to the young lady. It would never get easier, and it may have made her a coward, but it was a main reason she had gone into private practice. In school, Sienna had a hard time dealing with assaults, cancers, and major life ending diseases. The medical director had told her she was too soft for hospital life, her heart too big, and she’d burn out within five years if she chose a specialty that focused on one of those.

She took a moment to lean her head against the wall outside of the patient’s door, just a small minute to collect herself, and that was the time that Damian Priest walked out of the x-ray room.

“Dr. Green, are you alright?” he asked, concerned, as he moved around her. He was still headed back to his exam room, albeit slowly.

Embarrassed at being caught, Sienna jerked upright. “Of course! It’s just been a long day. I’ll review your x-rays with the radiologist and be right with you. Tell Zelina if you want a flu shot, ok?”

Damian gave her a look that said he didn’t believe her, but he only nodded and they both opened their respective doors and stepped inside, closing them simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Damian's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more mentions of rape. No details.

Damian’s blood boiled. Besides the fact that his hand was broken, nothing a bit of buddy taping wouldn't fix, Zelina had assured him, he had discovered that a young girl, Sarah, had been raped. All it took was a few calm, whispered words to Sarah at the check out desk and she spilled everything, her dirty face tear streaked peering up at him, a hoodie covered her torso and her jeans ripped in multiple places. Those seemed to be by design though, but they haunted Damian’s mind.

She was only around seventeen, her boyfriend the same age. He didn’t care if the boy was underage, he was going to be dealt with.

Sitting in the back seat of his town car, he was driven back to _Infamy_. Damian ran his unbandaged hand over his face and leaned against the window. His hope to see and speak to Dr. Green further was dashed by her attention to Sarah. It was warranted, he knew, his broken hand paled in comparison to Sarah’s wounds. Not that he really knew what he wanted to say to her anyway.

Images of Sienna dancing against his body floated in his head and the pain of his broken hand did nothing to distract him. Keith had chided him today, saying he was distant and surlier than usual, the business of _Infamy_ not enough to focus his attention as it normally was. Damian thought seeing her again, seeing her in bright lights in scrubs, he could prove to himself that she was nothing special.

He was wrong.

Just the five minutes he spent in the exam room with her was enough to set him on fire for her once again. The soft scent of strawberries coming from her hair, the green scrubs she wore, tucked in at the waist showing hints of the curves he now knew were there, the way she focused on him when she realized he was hurt. Sienna’s skin was smooth and her eyes bright, curiosity making her mind spin. She was sexy and brilliant, and Damian wasn’t going to be able to resist her.

Clenching his teeth, he sent a text to Dominik to deal with Sarah’s boyfriend. Damian was giving Sarah a chance to go to the police, but he had given her his card in case she needed help. Lingering in the clinic, he had overheard Zelina trying to convince Sarah to go to the ER for an on the record kit, but she was steadfast. Sarah just wanted to be tested for STDs and the morning after pill.

Dominik would rough the kid up, give him a little warning, and Sarah would have to make a choice. To either go to the police or move on. But Damian would not let that little punk get off without a punishment either way.

Pulling up on front of _Infamy_ , Damian got out of the car and walked into the building, riding the elevator up to the top dance floor, and then climbing the stairs to his office.

“Hey, Boss!” Keith’s voice boomed from behind him, coming from the kitchen door.

Damian looked down the staircase to watch the big man make his way across the hardwood floor. “Yes?” Keith paused at the stairs and gripped both rails in his hands, one foot on the bottom step, but made no move to make the climb.

“You sister called me. Said you weren’t picking up your phone when she called.”

Inwardly, Damian’s whole body clenched, but outwardly, he showed no sign the news affected him. “I have a few things to do, but I will return her call when I can.”

Keith’s discerning eyes watched Damian’s face. “How long are you going to avoid her?”

Without a word, Damian turned and escaped into his office. Throwing his sunglasses down on the desk and plopping into the chair, he groaned, running both hands across his face, not caring that the bandage scraped his skin. He felt too big for his skin, anxious and frustrated. His sister had that effect on him.

Dragging his phone out of his pocket, Damian called his sister, Alanna. She picked up the phone on the first ring.

“About time. Are you avoiding me?” Alanna’s voice was high, like a musical lilt. It drew people, especially men to her, professing innocence, when Damian knew she had been through enough in her lifetime to turn to the dark side. She never did. Damian did for her.

“Nah,” Damian drawled, leaned back in his chair. The quietness of the club was a direct contrast to how he was feeling. “Life has been a little crazy lately. Sorry I haven’t checked in.”

“I have been reading the papers.” Alanna’s voice trailed off, and he clenched his hand on his thigh.

Growling, he took a breath before he answered her. “You know I don’t like you reading that shit, Alanna.”

She sighed into the phone. “I can’t exactly avoid it. Unfortunately, it’s life. But,” she paused just a moment before continuing, “you are still dealing with it?”

Damian clenched his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Damian,” Alanna sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t.”

“I was powerless once, Alanna, I won’t be again. Someone has to stand up for these women, no one else is doing it!”

“You can’t change what happened to me. No matter how many men you…” she hesitated, unwilling to say the words out loud, “anyway, I have moved on. You should do it too. It’s not good for you to dwell like you are.”

Behind his closed eyelids, Damian saw the mental image of his sister, broken and battered at the bottom of the stone steps that lead into their house. She had been assaulted right outside on the sidewalk, and no one had done anything to help her. No one heard her screams or her cries. The police told her they would handle it, but nothing ever came of it. Damian had to watch his older sister become a shell of her former self, fail high school due to PTSD, and struggle for years.

Hearing Alanna say she had moved on made Damian’s stomach roll. How did one move on from something like that? Surely she wasn’t telling the truth, he mused. His blood sang with blood and violence every single waking moment, and he hadn’t been the one assaulted.

“Nothing I say is going to make you stop, is it?”

Alanna’s voice broke through his memories and he shifted in his chair. “No, probably not.”

“How long are you going to be able to live with yourself, Damian? You have literal blood on your hands. What happens if you can’t stop yourself on night, huh? What happens when you go too far?”

Sarah’s devastated face flashed in Damian’s mind. No woman should have to fear the man she was with. “That’s on me, Alanna. That’s my burden.”

She snorted. “You are going to lose everything before you come to terms with what happened to me. You came from nothing, remember? We came from nothing. Now, you are taking care of the whole family. And if you loose _Infamy_ , we all suffer. So think about that the next time you take a ride down that elevator of yours!”

Her patience lost, Alanna hung up on him. Laying his phone on his desk, Damian turned his chair to overlook the dance floor below. He knew Alanna didn’t give a shit about Infamy’s ability to keep the family in money. They all had jobs, they would survive. She was worried about his soul. Damian feared that was lost to him years ago. He had dug a deep hole, and his sister was right, there really was no way to get out of it unless he stopped _Infamous_.

But he got satisfaction from slamming his fists into the faces of those that would take advantage of other people. Watching blood spray across the room, their eyes swelling shut, the pain in their broken bones, gratified him in a way that waiting for lawful justice just never would.

And so _Infamous_ would continue, until that day came when he could find something to replace the mental image of his sister battered across the family home’s stone steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Sienna felt as if she was having déjà vu. Standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom that Friday night, her eyes went wide. “Zelina, this is too much.”

Her best friend waved her hand and turned to pick up the purse that matched the dress. There was only enough room in it to carry lip gloss and her cell phone. “You look amazing. Completely respectable, which was at the top of your list,” she added with an eyeroll, “but sexy and fierce too.”

The dress was cocktail length, not usually appropriate for charity events, but it was gorgeous. Black lace covered a silver liner, hugging her body. The ruffled capped sleeves streamlined right down her back in a thin strip, ending at the base of her spine and curving above her bottom, leaving her skin bare.

“I’m going to get cold,” Sienna whispered almost in a daze. Zelina had fixed her hair into a sexy up-do, pinned at the crown of her head with whisps framing her face. Her makeup was sultry with gray eyeshadow that made her gaze seem hooded and alluring with dark red lipstick that Sienna was sure made her lower lip pout more.

Tsking at her best friend, Zelina handed her the silver stilettos that went with the dress. “Good. I hope you get cold so some hot rich businessman can offer you their jacket.”

That broke Sienna’s attention away from the mirror. “Why are you always trying to set me up, Zee! Jesus, I’m too busy for a relationship.”

Zelina’s hands went on her jean clad hips. She was barefoot, making her small stature even tinier. It was hard to feel threatened by a five foot woman until she glared at you, which is what she was doing to Sienna now. “You say that all the time. When in your life are you _not_ going to be busy, Sienna? You run yourself ragged being superwoman. Even superwoman needs to get laid every now and then.”

Sienna scrunched her nose. “I don’t remember that in the TV show.”

“Oh my god, you are pissing me off. Are you done?” Zelina indicated with her hand that she meant Sienna’s ensemble. “Jewelry, purse, shoes. You have cash, right? These stupid events don’t have open bars.”

Biting her lip at Zee’s temper flare up, Sienna nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

At that moment, Aleister’s voice boomed up the staircase from the shop. “Sienna! Cab is here for you!”

“Thanks!” she yelled back. “Ok, how do I look?” Sienna did a small circle with her arms spread out from her body, allowing Zelina one final critique.

Zelina stepped back, taking her in from pedicure to hairpins. “Like you could kill a man from twenty yards. Go get ‘em, babe!” She shoved Sienna in the back, making her stumble towards the stairs.

“It’s a charity event for the homeless, Zelina! Not a speed dating round!”

Zelina ignored her, calling for Aleister to help Sienna down the stairs. He was already at the doorway, his hand extended. “You look nice. I hope you have a good time.”

She gave him a tight smile before watching her feet on the treads as they descended. “Thank you. I’m hoping the night goes quickly actually.”

Behind her, Sienna heard Zelina’s indignant snort. “You better not walk back into this apartment until the sun is coming up. I want Hoe! I want Slut! I want your legs over some unsuspecting idiot’s shoulders before the night is over! Do you hear me Sienna Green?”

Aleister winced as Zelina snapped her fingers in his ear as she trailed behind Sienna. “I think the whole neighborhood heard you.”

In the shop, there was an elderly man in Kona’s chair getting a retouch of his forearm Navy tattoo. Kona whistled as she passed. “I hope I’m the idiot with the shoulders.”

Sienna ignored all of them, striding through the shop and out the front door to the waiting cab. If she survived this night, she was moving out of that apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

The Greenbriar Golf and Country Club was decked out in tiny white Christmas lights and greenery, tables strategically stationed throughout the room to encourage socializing and fundraising. People milled around, chatting about their golf game or gossiping about who didn’t show up at the PTA meetings. The waitstaff carried trays with various foods and drinks, the bar was to the far left and a stage with a mic stand and DJ were to the right. Four sets of French doors spanned the back wall, leading out to the patio area and then down to the golf course.

Sienna stood in the foyer, a slight hesitation before she descended the three steps into the crowd. She could still leave, and no one would even know she had been there. In the cab on the way over, Sienna had mentally hyped herself up. Zelina would never dress her in anything other than the best available, and she absolutely would not allow her out of the house looking less than phenomenal. That was some sort of consolation. Even though Sienna did not excel in over the top social situations, she looked amazing. Maybe she could pick a spot to stand and people would come to her, instead of Sienna having to introduce herself to complete strangers.

“Doc, you look terrified,” a deep voice in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. “Straighten your shoulders back. Good.” She had automatically done as instructed one she put the voice to Damian Priest’s presence. “Lift your chin like you own the room. Will you allow me to escort you this evening?”

Finally glancing to her left, she found Damian towering over her, the warmth of his body seeping into her bare arms with his closeness. He was peering at her, searching her face, and his smile was charming yet relaxed. Dressed in a tuxedo without the bow and cummerbund, the top two buttons of his starched white shirt undone, necklaces, two rings on his thumbs, and black dress shoes, he looked delicious and sexy.

Under his gaze, Sienna felt a sudden urge to be proud and confident in herself. Placing her hand into the crook of his elbow, she smiled gratefully at him. “Mr. Priest, always appearing from the shadows to protect me.”

That compliment seemed to make his smile wider and his chest expanded as he lead her down the stairs and through the crowd. “Call me Damian. I make it my solemn vow to always come to a lady’s aid.”

Damian’s large hand covered hers, pressing her hand deeper against his jacket. Curious, she glanced up at him and flexed her fingers experimentally, digging her nails in slightly, scratching him. Sienna swore she felt a shiver run through his body.

Smothering the grin that wanted to cross her face, Sienna followed him to a space between two French doors, flanked by tall indoor plants that looked fake. “Why do you call me Doc?” she asked as she removed her hand from his arm, albeit reluctantly. She had to admit she enjoyed being close to him, his friendly face and ready smile drawing her in.

Snagging two glasses of champagne from a waiter as he passed, Damian chuckled, handing her a glass. His deep voice went lower and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, even as he watched the crowd move through the room. “Oh, _mami_ , there are many names I’d like to call you, but Doc seems the closest I can come to not embarrassing you in public.”

Sienna’s mouth dropped open and she felt her panties dampen. Shifting slightly to try to alleviate the throbbing in her clit, Sienna took a sip of her drink. “Well, thank you for rescuing me and not embarrassing me.”

Damian looked every inch of a bad boy standing in the middle of the glitz and glamour of upper class life. Sienna knew he had money, and knew he was successful, but seeing him at a charity event for the “less fortunate” surprised her, and she said so.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Music was being pumped over the speakers, a classical tune that everyone talked over.

Damian was people watching, but Sienna knew his whole focus was on her and it thrilled her. “I never forget where I come from.”

There was something about Damian Priest that drew her in, begged for her to ask questions and peek behind the carefully constructed wall he had built around himself. Sienna intrinsically knew these things, because she had done the same. She felt some sort of connection to him. “I didn’t want to come tonight. These kinds of things are not my arena.” She used her glass to motion to the room.

Women were glancing over at Damian and Sienna hidden between the two plants, whispering behind her hands to their friends. It was the same look she had gotten at _Infamy_. Jealousy. Instead of intimidating her, this time, Sienna felt daring. Clearly, women wanted Damian Priest, but his whole focus was on her, Dr. Sienna Green. It was a heady feeling.

Turning so that he was facing her directly, Damian looked down at her, his brows furrowed as if trying to understand her. She was used to the look. “What’s your connection to the charity?”

Sienna repositioned her clutch purse under her arm. “I’m here in dual capacity, I suppose. The clinic I work for needs assistance with the STD cases we see and vaccines for children, and the women’s shelter I volunteer at deals with a lot of assault and rape victims, along with homelessness of course.”

He nodded. “Well, _mami_ , I don’t think standing here hiding with me is going to get you those funds.”

Sienna felt her skin blush and she knew he could see it, due to the appreciated gleam in his eyes. Lifting her champagne to her lips, she down the contents in one go in an attempt to gather courage. “I’m going to need something stronger than this if I’m going to have to socialize.”

Damian laughed, his deep voice shaking her bones and echoing against her core. God, how was she going to resist him?

“I’m happy to escort you to the bar so that you can get some liquid courage. I’ll even introduce you to a few of my acquaintances on the Board of Directors.”

Surprised, Sienna’s eyes pleaded up at him. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“ _Bebé_ , that’s the least I would do for you.”

Confused by the statement, Sienna allowed Damian to take her empty glass and hand it to a passing waitress before taking his offered arm. Again he led her through the crowd towards the bar. Eyes followed them, but she tried to ignore the gossiping as they passed. “Damian, everyone is talking about us,” she whispered to his back.

“I imagine they are. They have never seen me with a beautiful woman before.”

Blushing again, Sienna allowed Damian to drop his arm as they arrived at the bar cart that serviced the event. “Top shelf whiskey please, one ice cube if chilled, three if not,” she ordered.

Looking over her shoulder, she found Damian grinning at her. “What?”

Shaking his head, he leaned closer to her, pressing his front to her back. Sienna noticed he liked to be near her whenever they were together, and she found she really didn’t mind. “I like a woman who knows her way around liquor.”

Feeling sassy, she batted her eyelashes at him. “That’s not all I know my way around, Mr. Priest.” Damian groaned, delighting her.

“I plan on holding you to that, Dr. Green.”

Giggling, she turned back to the bartender to accept her drink while Damian dealt with the cash, only to find a pair of eyes shooting daggers at her from across the room. This was different from the curious gossips surrounding them, this was direct and accusatory.

The woman was gorgeous, dark skin with pouty lips, eyeliner winging perfectly, her hair curly and styled, she was a dream in a gold sequined dress that outshined Sienna’s sedate black cocktail dress. Next to her was a short man with hair she could see through. He was sweating profusely in an ill fitting suit, clinging to the woman as if she was a lifeline.

Uncomfortable, Sienna looked away, turning to find Damian glaring at the woman over her head. “Friend of yours?”

Damian’s hand reached out and hooked her elbow, but he didn’t pull her close to him or lead her anywhere. Sienna immediately felt the claim he just laid on her in the eyes of the mysterious woman, and she bit her lip. “She’s no one important.”

His head began to track the odd couple’s movements as they made their way over, the shorter man preening with the beautiful woman on his arm.

“Damian, fancy seeing you here. You crawled out of your hole long enough to be social, I see.”

Damian didn’t rise to the bait. “Kyle Roberts, Vanessa Bourne, this is Dr. Sienna Green. Dr. Green, this is District Attorney Kyle Roberts and our mutual associate Vanessa Bourne.”

Sienna’s head snapped up to look at Damian’s expressionless face. “Associate?” The word seemed to echo between the four of them as Vanessa looked Sienna up and down with a distasteful sneer on her face. The word meant more than it seemed, and Sienna could only assume the worst with the glare Vanessa had on her face. Had she inadvertently stepped into the middle of a lover’s quarrel?

“Vanessa, I was not expecting to see you here,” Damian drawled. His tone was lazy and confident, but his lips were pressed together indicating he was not happy to see his “associate.”

Her full upper lip curled and she pressed herself up again Kyle, rubbing his arm with her hands. “When I didn’t hear from you, I accepted Kyle’s invitation.”

Sienna watched as a smug smile crossed Damian’s face. “I hope you and your date enjoy yourselves, although with his current track record, I am surprised you stooped so low. I promised Dr. Green I would introduce her to a few people. If you will excuse us.”

Damian took Sienna’s hand and she followed him as gracefully as she could. Behind her, Kyle spit and sputtered over the insult, and Sienna tried to hold back her curiosity. Why would Damian insult the D.A in public? And what track record? What did that mean?

Damian drew Sienna’s body up next to his once they were through the crowd of people surrounding the bar. “Sorry about that. Tense business deals seem to follow me wherever I go.”

Sienna’s spine was stiff. “Your associate looked ready to slice her nails across my face.”

He tried to smother a grin, but failed. “I would have protected you.”

Indignant, she let go of his hand and took a measured sip of her whiskey. “I do my best to stay away from people I need to be protected from, Mr. Priest.” Damian’s eyes darkened at her use of his last name and his smile fell, but she continued. As much as Sienna wanted to bask in his attention, she was sure that was a bad idea, and Vanessa Bourne proved it. “I’m not interested in love affairs or shady business deals. Thank you for making me feel more comfortable, Mr. Priest, but I do believe I see a few people I can introduce myself to and I should get my business done quickly so I can leave.”

She made a move to walk away but Damian’s arm wrapped around her waist and escorted her through a set of French doors and out onto the patio. Sienna had to go with him or risk causing a scene. As soon as they were in the night air, a brisk breeze ruffling her hair, he stopped at the stone planters that encircled the area.

“If you call me ‘Mr. Priest’ one more time I’m going to pin you against the wall and spank your pretty ass,” he growled.

Sienna’s mouth dropped open at his audacity. “Who do you think you are? I hardly know you, I’ve met you a total of three times, twice as a patient, and once in your club. We are not friends, we are not ‘associates’ and I damn sure am not a business partner. You do not get to threaten to put your hands on me!”

Damian swung around to face her, the dim scones shining in his eyes giving them a milky chocolate color. “There are things you do not know about the people in that room, Doc. Things that would make your golden heart shrivel. So excuse me and my overprotective instincts if it makes my gut hurt seeing you in the same room as those snakes!”

“How do you know their secrets?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He straightened up, turning slightly to look out over the golf course. “I run a club, Doc, and as clean as I try to keep my business, I hear from other club owners what happens inside their walls. I keep my ear to the ground so I know what to look for.”

Pressing her lips together, Sienna rubbed her hands over her bare arms as a gust of chilly wind came through. “I am not unable to take care of myself, Damian.”

She saw him look at her from the corner of his eye at her use of his first name. Silently, he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and held it open for her. Hesitating, she looked up at him questioningly, but found no answers there. Sliding her arms into the sleeves, she failed to hold back a sigh as the warmth of the jacket draped over her shoulders. It smelled like him, spice and leather.

“ _Mami_ , you are stubborn to a fault. These weasels don’t wait for vulnerability, they create it. Every single man and woman in that room is a shark, circling for blood.”

Turning to look at him, she asked, “Even you?”

He nodded. “Even me.”

They were quiet, each in their own thoughts, sipping their drinks in the open air. The moon was a crescent hanging up high, casting a silver glow everywhere Sienna looked. “I don’t think I want to be here right now.”

She expected a snide comment, but Damian only took her glass from her and put his next to hers on the planter for someone else to pick up later. “I’m happy to escort you home, or we can go somewhere else. Public or private, your call.”

Hearing Zelina’s demand that she not return until morning in her ears, Sienna bit her lip. Damian Priest, the bad boy bachelor, was standing in front of her offering her a chance to stay in his presence. His attention was heady, making her feel wary and sexy all at the same time. Adrenaline flowed through her body when he was near, her veins lit up with fireworks when he looked at her. Knowing his attention couldn’t last, Sienna decided to ignore her inner warning signs and jump right in. Zelina was right, when did she ever let go?

“Take me to your club. I want to people watch for a while without feeling like I’m about to jump into the deep end.”

Damian’s upper lip curled into a smile and he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. The white shirt stretched across his broad chest and Sienna licked her lips wondering how it would look with the sleeves rolled up. “Hey, pull the car around. Yeah, early night,” he told someone on the other end. “There is nothing here for me, and something else needs my attention.”

Sienna’s eyes flicked up to his, finding him watching her. She blushed. She was the something else.

Closing his phone, he used his chin to indicate her purse under her arm. “Anyone you need to tell that you are with me?”

Her head tilted almost of its own accord. There was something about Damian that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Like how he didn’t offer to get her a drink, but escorted her to the bar so she could order it herself, or how he asked if someone needed to know where she was before going off with a strange man, and how he put his body between hers and the groups of women at _Infamy_. He was right, he was overprotective, but this was a version she didn't bristle at. He wasn't taking over, he was watching over those in his care.

“I’ll text Zelina from the car, if that’s ok.”

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist as if staking his claim on her. “Let’s get out of here.”


	15. Chapter 15

Damian had no idea what he was doing. Leading Sienna through the crowd at _Infamy_ by her hand, loving the way her softness met his hardness, the music pulsing so loud he could feel the bass in his feet, his mind scrambled. Eyes turned towards them, mouths dropped at the sight of Damian Priest with an unknown woman, and Damian knew Sienna had no idea paparazzi were in the crowd, snapping her picture. He was going to have to explain that tomorrow when the papers came out. Truthfully, he felt a little thrill at that.

All he knew was he craved her. The first time she had put her arm on his and dug in with her fingernails at the charity event, his knees almost buckled. She was too good for him, too innocent for any of the shit he had brewing in his life and his sexual tastes, but he’d be damned if he’d avoid her. It felt impossible. She had ensnared him somehow, with her clear eyes, high curiosity, and the way she clenched her teeth when she got mad.

Behind him, Damian felt a jerk on his arm. Turning, he found Sienna stopped dead in her tracks, a large overly muscled man with a bald head and tight white t-shirt glowing purple in the black lights grinding on her body, inviting her to dance.

Sienna looked terrified, her body rigid, mouth dropped open, eyes wildly begging Damian for an answer as to what to do.

Taking two steps back to her side, squeezing her hand to let her know she was safe, he faced the man leering at Sienna. He stood there calmly, allowing his notoriety to do the work for him. The music was too loud for words. Damian glared hard, a warning, his posture protective over Sienna. The man stopped dancing, being bumped by others around him, but he put his hands up in the air as if surrendering and turned around, melting back into the crowd. Damian didn’t look down at Sienna, but he swept his arms around her and all but carried her to the staircase leading up to his office.

Closing the door behind him, Damian turned to see Sienna taking in his space, her eyes wide and interested. “Sorry about that,” he muttered.

She shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t think he meant any harm, he just surprised me, is all.”

Damian didn’t mention his low tolerance for “surprising” women. He watched as Sienna crossed the floor to the windows behind his desk, the noise from the club below lessened but not entirely gone. “What a wild life you live, Damian.” Sienna was still wearing his jacket, a sight he admitted he liked more than he should, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

He had to chuckle at that. She had no idea. “It’s never a dull moment, that’s for sure. Can I get you something to drink? Eat? I can have one of my waitressing bring it if you prefer.”

Looking at him over her shoulder, Sienna tilted her head a little. “You have a think about drinks, don’t you?”

Damian’s gut clenched. She could read him too well. “I just want you comfortable, that’s all. Did you want to dance? We can go to the VIP area.”

She pressed her lips together to suppress a smirk, but he caught it. “Damian Priest dances? I can’t imagine it.”

He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows in the car, her mere presence overheating his body as their thighs touched in the back seat. Now, he shoved his hands into his pockets and lifted his chin. “There is a lot you don’t know about me.” The words were out before he could stop them, sounding indignant. Damian wished he could take the moment back. Something about her made him want to run and hide or spill all of his secrets. It was a toss up on which urge would win.

Still, she seemed nonplussed. “Oh, I’m sure.” Again, looking out of the window, she continued. “I’m not interrupting your work, am I?”

Fearful she was about to leave, Damian took a step in her direction, and then stopped himself. He wanted her to stay, but he wouldn’t hold influence her decision. “No. There isn’t anything my team can’t handle without me.” _Infamous_ was closed tonight and Keith and his security guards roamed each floor looking out for troublemakers. Dominik was in charge tonight.

Stepping up beside her, he tried to see the club through her eyes, but he was too conditioned to it. He hardly heard the music anymore, the lights ceased to be bothersome as they strobed and moved, the raised voices yelling in conversation nothing more than buzzing in the background.

“Did you need to call Zelina?” he asked finally. She hadn’t texted in the car like she said she was going to.

“Oh! I forgot!” Pulling her clutch out from under his jacket, she turned, taking a seat in his office chair. It was a large brown leather chair, comfortable and worn in. She looked regal sitting here, her smooth leg crossing over one knee and dangling her foot in the air as she pressed buttons on her phone.

“Zelina? Hey. No, I’m fine.” She cleared her throat, eyes flicking up to meet his and then dart away as she blushed. “I’m at _Infamy_ with Damian. Yes, Damian Priest. Uh, it’s a long story but I just wanted you to know I’m safe.”

There was a moment of silence as she listened to her roommate, and Damian almost wished he could hear the other side of the conversation, but he kept his expression blank and uninterested.

“You did what?” Sienna’s voice didn’t rise, but embarrassment tinged it. “Zelina I swear to God….” Cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder, Sienna grabbed her purse and opened it again, moving the inner black liner to one side and then swiftly snapping the clasp closed between her fingers. “Zelina, I’m gonna kill you!” she growled.

Damian’s lips quirked and he turned his head away so that Sienna wouldn’t see. He knew what was in her purse.

“She hung up on me!” Sienna declared, indignant.

Damian looked at her. “Everything ok?”

She looked up at him. “Sure, except my roommate is trying to run my dating life.”

He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “Maybe she’s just looking out for you.”

“Who is Vanessa Bourne?” she asked, unexpectantly.

Damian’s face clouded over and he straighten up, removing his hands from his pockets to hold them tight against his thigh. “No one important.” He felt dizzy with the swift conversation change, worried that his time with Sienna was going to come to a nasty close before he could make any headway.

Frowning, she kept her eyes on him. “You said that earlier, but you seemed important to her.”

“She travels around the social circles looking for ins to the elite gatherings. She’s a climber, _mami_ , nothing more.”

“Did she climb you?”

Time froze for Damian. How did he answer her? Should he tell Sienna that Vanessa Bourne had climbed into his bed more times in the last few years than anyone else? Or did he lie, purposefully misinterpreting what she was asking him?

Straining against his urge to fidget under Sienna’s direct gaze, he met her eyes. “We’ve had dealings, yes, if that is what you are asking. She no longer holds the position she once did, and it was entry level at best. I’m looking for more.” With her. Doctor Sienna Green.

A begrudging smirk formed on Sienna’s lips. “Well played. Do you have a hot tub?”

Damian’s head spun. How was he ever going to keep up with her if she kept him off balance? He wasn’t used to not being the one in control. She was leading him around by his dick and she didn’t even know it. Or maybe she did.

Clearing his throat, he nodded. “It’s on the roof, my private area. Why? Craving a late night dip?”

Sienna stood, shrugging out of his jacket. It fell like a waterfall behind her, pooling on the chair. Her bare arms were once again on display and Damian felt his cock tighten. Just her arms, and he was ready to explode. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to relax.”

Fuck, Damian was so screwed. “I don’t carry women’s bathing suits at _Infamy, mami_. What do you plan to do about that?” A sultry expression crossed her face, but he could see a faint hesitation in her eyes. She was trying to seduce him, and goddammit he was going to let her.

“Who said anything about bathing suits? Lead the way.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about a hot tub?

Zelina’s words bounced around the inside of her skull like a Windows screen saver as she rode up the elevator with Damian. He was leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed, watching every move she made.

_He’s single, Sienna. He’s rich. What is one night going to matter, anyway? Have some fun and if it doesn’t go anywhere, at least you can tell me what his dick looks like._

Sienna bit her lip to stop from giggling. Zelina knew she would never kiss and tell, but it was still funny. And she was right, if Sienna was reading the signs right, Damian was interested in her. At least for now, and that was more than she’d had in months. What was the harm in seeing where things went and keeping the good memories close to her heart when it didn’t work out? Which it wouldn’t. They weren’t compatible.

And the condoms! Sienna nearly groaned out loud. Somehow Zelina had tucked them into her purse without her knowledge. At least four of them. Who needed four condoms in one night anyway, she mused, outraged. 

In all honestly, she didn’t know what had changed her mind. At the country club she was one second away from slapping Damian across his handsome face, and in the next, she was willing to ride the wave until it stopped. The way he had handled the guy on the dance floor had made her panties almost evaporate. Domination and power, confidence and skill, Damian Priest was not a man afraid of anyone. He seemed to integrate himself into multiple roles and situations with practiced ease. But the care he took with her, every protective stance or glare, made her veins sing.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Damian swept his hand out indicating that she should go first. Stepping out, Sienna found a rooftop oasis. Plants lined the walls, in planters and vases, creating an intimate space. Little fairy lights crisscrossed the sky, held up in the four corners by bamboo rods. The city lights twinkled in the distance, complimenting the lights above her head. And in the center was a hot tub, already on and bubbling, big enough for four people.

Looking over her shoulder at Damian, she grinned when she found him watching her butt as she walked. “I imagined a bigger hot tub.”

Still with his hands in his pockets, he shrugged. “This area is private. I don’t hold parties here. I come up here after the club closes to relax before heading to bed.”

Damian walked past her, indicating with a tilt of his head that he wanted her to follow him. Past the entryway was a small towel rack and bar cart. Sienna placed her purse next to a towel and put one hand on her hip. “Did you expect company tonight? It’s already on.”

Shaking his head, he grabbed two whiskey glasses and the bucket of ice. “I have a remote on my phone. I turned it on in the elevator. Drink?”

She nodded, then looked around the rooftop.

“Sienna, watch.”

At Damian’s voice she turned to look back at him, seeing him holding up the empty glasses for her view before putting them down and adding whiskey with three cubes of ice, just as she had instructed the bartender earlier. “What was that for?”

Handing her the glass, he sipped the whiskey before answering her. “For your safety.”

They were silent for a few minutes as she pondered that, the night air warm with a slight breeze that occasionally raised goosebumps on her arms. His protectiveness, especially with drinks, was just another thing to add into the column of why he was attractive.

Damian set his drink down and reached up to unbutton his shirt. “You are cold. Let’s get in the water.”

Sienna’s stomach clenched. She had gotten this far, now it was time to put up or shut up. Steeling herself, Sienna looked into his eyes as she lifted her foot, one and then the other, and pulled off her heels.

He pulled off his white tuxedo shirt and smirked at her. “You can wear this to cover up with.” As she took it automatically without understanding what he meant, he turned from her and moved to the side of the hot tub, his hands on his belt and zipper as he went. Pushing his pants down around his ankles, Damian’s black boxer briefs hugged his ass as he pulled his shoes, socks, and pants off.

Blushing furiously, Sienna turned away from the sight and looked at Damian’s shirt in her hand. Biting her lip, she laid it on the towels and pushed the straps down on her dress. It puddled on the tiles, and she scooped it up, switching it for Damian’s shirt. Pulling it on, she skipped the buttons, choosing instead to take the ends of the shirt and tie them in a knot under her breasts, leaving her sternum exposed to the night air. When she was done, Sienna bit back a smile. White shirt, black panties, it was a sexy new version of a tuxedo.

Without anymore hesitation, Sienna joined Damian in the hot tub, carrying their drinks with her. Placing the glasses in the cup holders, she sighed as she sank into the water. The bubbles tickled her skin and the warmth of the water instantly soothed her aching feet. She would be having a conversation about those heels with Zelina.

As she settled across from Damian she caught the hungry gaze in his eyes as he stared at her chest. The water had drenched his shirt, and her bare nipples were pebbled hard, the dusky rose of her skin peeking through the fabric.

“Looks good on you,” he drawled, his arms spread out to hold onto the sides of the hot tub as he reclined.

Refusing to be shy about it, Sienna tilted her chin up. “Thanks for lending me your shirt. Seems a little useless now, though.”

Chucking, he responded quickly. “You could take it off.”

“Gotta earn that, Priest. I don’t flash my goodies to just anyone.” Sienna almost clapped her hand over her mouth. Where had that come from?

“I’ll do my best to work hard for that treat, then.”

Sienna’s body heated, and that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Sitting in the corner seat across from him, she allowed the jets to push her feet up to the surface of the water, flashing her bare legs before they sank again. Damian watched her with eagle eyes, his complete focus locked on her.

“You are interested in my goodies?” she asked, grinning at him. She liked this verbal banter. He seemed to relax around her when it was just the two of them together. Damian was a fierce businessman with a sharp intellect and that was very attractive. But there was something about seeing him relax and laugh that really did it for her.

Damian took a sip of his whiskey and replaced the glass in the cup holder. “Oh, I’m extremely interested in what you have, _mami_. But I’m fairly sure my tastes,” he paused, his eyes averting away for just a moment before returning to hers, “might send you off either screaming or crying.”

Everything in her wanted to make a sultry comment about how screaming wouldn’t be a bad thing, but she hesitated just a moment. He was trying to tell her something, feeling her out before they went too far. Sienna hadn’t expected to arrive to this moment so quickly, but here they were. As flirty as she felt, with the warm water bobbing her up and down giving him continual glimpses of her nipples before disappearing underneath the water again, and the alcohol boosting her confidence, Sienna was not about to jump in without completely understanding what was in front of her. That was not her nature. Damian Priest had secrets, and she wanted to know every one of them.

“Really?” She kicked her foot up, lightly splashing his bare chest with water. The tattoos there gleamed in the white lights, drawing her attention. “Do you think you could make me scream?”

Snagging her ankle, Damian tugged a little, his eyes burning hot. “Come here.”

Sienna’s body froze, but her core seized at the demanding tone in his voice. With her ankle in his hand, Sienna was off her seat, her hands bracing her, her other foot planted on the bottom of the hot tub. She allowed him to pull her until she was suddenly straddled across his lap. Sienna intentionally kept as much distance as she could from his hips, her butt on his knees, hands on his shoulders. She knew, deep inside herself, that if she rubbed against him, she would be lost.

Damian’s hands held her waist, keeping her where she was, a silent agreement between the two of them. They were in the danger zone, one wrong move would sweep them away with only regrets as souvenirs. “I like my sex hot, fast, and rough, Doc. Can you do that?”

There was no dancing around it anymore, Sienna thought. They wanted each other, but still she hesitated, needing more information. Without conscious though, her fingers played with the necklaces around his neck. “Hot and fast I can do. What do you mean by rough, though? That can mean a lot of different things.”

Even to her own ears, Sienna’s voice sounded less curious and more flirty. Her thighs rubbed against his, the jets bouncing her around so that she had to really hold onto him for stability.

Damian’s face was always so guarded, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He wanted her badly.

“There are things I need during sex, _bebé_ , things that make it good for me.” He reached up to push a few whisps of hair that had fallen out of her top knot behind her ear. Rubbing the strands between his fingers, he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Sienna’s brain worked fast. “Like…bondage?”

Smirking, he shrugged a little. “I’m not against ropes and handcuffs, but not on a consistent basis, no.”

She was very aware of his body, so close to hers yet so far. “I don’t understand. I’d rather you just tell me so I don’t have to play this awkward guessing game.”

Damian chuckled. “I love how direct you are, but I’m worried you’ll leave once I tell you.”

Gathering her courage, Sienna used one finger on Damian’s chin to bring his eyes back to hers. They were her gauge, they told her everything. “Damian, either I can handle it or not. I’m leaving tonight either way, it could be now, or it could be later. But I’m not going to put myself in a dangerous situation, so I need you to talk to me.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Your doctor voice is hot as hell.”

“Damian,” she warned, moving to swing her leg off his lap. Sienna didn’t play games. If she wanted information, she got it, or she wasn’t participating. It drove her crazy when people lied to her. How was she supposed to make an informed decision without all the facts?

“Sienna, wait!” Damian grabbed her by the waist with one arm and hauled her against his chest. Their bodies slammed together, causing Sienna to gasp as her core cradled his cock, their underwear the only barrier between them. “I would never put you in danger, _bebé_.”

Taking one of her hands from his shoulder, Damian locked eyes with her and brought it to his neck, applying pressure to her fingers.

“Here, I need this,” he whispered against her lips.

Sienna’s brain short circuited, trying to sift through all the knowledge she had as a doctor and as a woman. Damian’s medical file flashed through her mind’s eye. “You need me to choke you?” she asked, disbelieving, but she didn’t pull away. Her grip was light, not really applying too much pressure yet.

“Yes. And scratch me and bite me. And _mami_ ,” he tilted his chin up a little, ready for her to bolt out of his lap. “I’m going to need to do the same to you.”

Sienna’s whole world screeched to a halt. The night went quiet as her ears began to ring. “Sadomasochism?”

Damian nodded. “If that isn’t something you are into or can learn, I’ll let you go right now. I will not pursue you anymore.”

Sienna’s heart froze in her chest. He was telling her she wouldn’t get a second chance with him. She kept her eyes on her hand, encircling Damian’s neck, feeling his cock hard against her twitching everytime she rubbed her fingers against his skin. Sienna was a grown woman, and had been in many sexual situations, but never one quite like this. When Damian had first come into her clinic, Sienna knew the causes of the scratches on his back, but she never thought it was something he liked. They were deep and painful. A doctor’s creed was ‘Do No Harm’.

After licking her lips, she spoke. “I’m not sure I can do that, Damian.” She moved her hand from his neck to his chest, but she didn’t go far, playing with the pendants hanging from the leather cords.

“What can’t you do, _mami_? Let’s talk this out.” His deep voice reassured her.

“Well, I keep going back and forth in my head. Scratching and biting? It sounds hot, and I’m sure I could do it to some degree, and like it done to me, but actually cause pain? To scratch you like I saw in my office? Damian, I can’t do that. And I’m sure there are other things you like that you aren’t telling me, aren’t there?”

His fingers played with her bare skin of her hips, above her panty line, driving her wild, but he didn’t answer her questions directly. “What about choking? That’s not very painful, and who better than a doctor to monitor me?”

Mentally, Sienna tried to imagine it, Damian laying on the bed, pounding up into her while her fingers gripped the sides of his neck, watching his eyes roll into the back of his head. “It sounds hot. But what if I don’t do it right? What if I don’t do it the way that you need me to? Do you need to pass out or is a little bit enough?”

Damian smiled at her reassuringly. “I’ll explain everything every step of the way, _bebé_.” His large hand swept over her hip and then covered her ass, pushing him more against his cock. “Now, how do you feel about spanking?”

Sienna’s body lit on fire and she nodded. “I like it. Hand only, and never for punishment.” She hoped he wasn’t talking about her spanking him. There was no way she’d be able to do that.

His breath ghosting over her face as he leaned close to her lips, Damian grinned. “Oh, _mami_ , I can’t imagine I’d ever need to punish you. I know there are other things we should discuss, but your pussy rubbing on my dick is scattering my brain. I’ll take good care of you, _mami_. Are you going to kiss me?”

Sienna wasn’t sure when her mind had been made up, but she found nothing to make her stop from dipping down to capture Damian’s lips with hers. Their first kiss was fire, liquid heat spilling into her body and making her come alive. Damian’s tongue swept into her mouth, his hands coming up to cover her breasts and then pinching her nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Gasping, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight as she lost herself into pure feeling, her hips rocking mindlessly against him. One hand gathered his hair together and wrapped it around her fingers, tugging his head back so that she could get to his neck.

Against her core, she felt him jump as he groaned. “Fuck, _mami_ , yes. That’s what I need. That little bite gets me so hard.”

Lifting her head up she stared at him until he opened his eyes. She still had questions and concerns, but she was putting herself in his hands for the night. Whatever happened, she would have this one night of hot, unexpected, crazy sex, and that would have to be enough to last her a long time.

Damian stood, lifting her up out of the water, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Smoothly, he carried her out of the hot tub and across the patio tile to the towel cart. Damian set her down, grabbed a towel, and wrapped her in it.

“You look so fucking hot in my shirt. Keep it. I want to see you in it again.”

Sienna had been rubbing the towel over her legs. Snapping her head up to look at him, she furrowed her brows in question. “Again? We haven’t gotten through the first time, Damian.”

He laughed at her, grabbing her purse and his phone, holding them together in one hand while taking her hand in his other one, leading her to the elevator. “Doc, once I get my mouth on you, you aren’t going anywhere.”

The elevator doors closed and Sienna wondered what exactly she was getting herself into.


	17. Chapter 17

Panic set in almost immediately for Sienna, Damian could tell by her hands. They gripped the towel between her breasts as if it was a lifeline, shaking. He stood near her, their arms touching, but he didn’t hold her against his chest like he really wanted to. In no way did he want Sienna to feel as if he pressured her or coerced her.

Sienna’s face was carefully controlled. She only allowed her curiosity to show, her eyes wide taking everything in. Damian loved how her dark hair shined like silk piled high on her head and he couldn’t wait to get his hands into it. Just imagining those soft strands gripped tightly in his fists while she bobbed on his dick ramped up his excitement.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal the front door to his penthouse apartment, one story down from the rooftop patio, Damian was on her. His hands cradled her face, gentler than even he expected, and tilted her chin up with his thumbs to bring her lips to his. Damian took a few steps forward, herding her body with his to press her against the wall next to the door.

Sienna’s little startled gasp in his mouth caused Damian’s dick to jump in acknowledgement. Her hands came up to hold his biceps and she leaned into his kiss, taking as much as she was giving. Fire scorched him, the smell of her hair, strawberries, the feeling of her body against his, the sounds she made, little squeaks as he nipped her bottom lip or moans when he wedged his knee between her thighs, it all drove him crazy.

Trailing his lips down her neck, he panted hard in her ear, unable to stop himself. “Last chance to leave, Doc. If you say the word, I’ll get you a car and put you in it and you’ll be safely on your way home.”

Sienna’s mouth mimicked his on his own neck, her tongue tasting his skin and teeth scraping the area. “I don’t want to leave. Take me to bed, Damian.”

That was all he needed to hear. Bending a little to urge her closer in his arms, Damian lifted Sienna, liking that she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, dropping the towel. “I’m not sure I told you how beautiful you looked tonight, _mami_. But right now, with my wet shirt and your black lace panties? You look fucking delicious, and I plan on you eating up.”

Sienna’s eyes burned and she bit her lip, watching as he took his phone out of his pocket to enter a code. The front door clicked, unlocking, and then Damian’s mouth was on hers again, distracting her as he strode through the apartment, his hands on her ass. She had an amazing ass, he thought. Round and full, perfect for his large hands. Seeing her ass red and pink after a spanking excited him and Damian had to remind himself to walk before he could run with her.

Reluctantly, Damian set Sienna down on her feet next to his platform bed. Her legs had goosebumps and she shivered slightly in the coolness of the room. Through his shirt, he could see her nipples pebbled, begging for his attention. Catching her eye, Damian trailed one finger around her nipple, softly, as they stared at each other.

Soft little pants escaped from her mouth, her hands hanging loosely at her side, allowing him freedom to her body. Suddenly, without warning, Damian pinched and pulled Sienna’s nipple, releasing it quickly.

“Ow!” she exclaimed, shock on her face. But still, she didn’t raise her arms to hold him off.

Smugness settled on Damian’s face, and he swept her against his body with one arm. Sienna obviously expected a kiss, as she tilted her chin up and her eyes focused on his lips, but that wasn’t his goal. His large hand laid flat on her sternum and he bent her backwards over his arm at her back. Their eyes locked, she went willingly. Once she was sufficiently positioned, Damian swept the unbuttoned shirt to each side, so that her breasts held the shirt open for him and his head dipped to take her nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god,” she moaned, her hands finally coming up to cradle his head. The heat of his mouth against the coolness of her skin tasted delicious, and Damian suckled and tugged on her nipple alternatively, confusing her senses with soft and aggressive touches.

Using his teeth, he scraped her skin, and then lifted his head to watch as redness appeared against her paleness. His body thrumming in anticipation, he again kissed Sienna, loving when she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails in.

“On the bed, hands and knees, panties and shirt off, _mami_. I need to see all of you.” The words came out gruffer than he intended. Sienna deserved soft touches and whispered words, but his cock was painfully pressing against the zipper of his pants and she looked so sexy that his control was slipping.

“Ok, honey,” she replied softly, turning towards the bed to do as he instructed.

Her whispered ‘honey’ just about unmanned him. Never, in his entire life, had a woman in his bed or on the way to his bed, called him any kind of endearment. Vanessa’s nickname that he hated, ‘D’, was no where near the level of hearing Sienna’s delicate voice whisper to him, and Damian was glad she had her back towards him. Damian felt as if his body was vibrating, the urge to be inside her and claim her, make her his, a completely foreign feeling that he didn’t know how to handle. She quieted the demons in his brain, pushing the darkness away enough to gentle him.

Sienna untied the knot under her breasts and shrugged out of his shirt.

“Drop it, there, on the floor,” he demanded. He didn’t want to wait for her to fold it or place it at the end of the bed. He needed his mouth on her like a starving man.

Dropping the shirt, she looked at him over her shoulder, her sexy eyes meeting his as she hooked her panties at the waist and slowly pushed them down her legs, bending at the waist as she did.

Damian growled. He was moving before he even made the conscious decision to do so, pushing her none to gently onto the bed, ignoring her giggle as she fell flat onto her stomach. Damian’s knees hit the floor and he dragged her ass towards his face, his mouth covering her pussy and stabbing his tongue into her core.

“Damian!” she shrieked, her body going stiff at the sudden invasion before relaxing again. She laughed, a little breathier this time. “You said you wanted me on my hands and knees.”

She tasted like lavender and oranges, making his head spin, and Damian reluctantly lifted his head, but he didn’t go far. Using his teeth to nip at her lower lips, he growled again. “I’ll put you where I need you, don’t worry about that. Now, push up against me, _mami_.” He kissed her clit, loving how she bucked against his face. “Just like that. Show me what you want.”

Damian’s hands were wrapped around Sienna’s upper thighs, near her hips, between the bed and her body. Burying his face between her legs, his tongue licking everywhere he could reach, his nose pressed between her ass cheeks, he swore he was going to pass out from pleasure. Her hips refused to stay still, humping against his mouth, but he didn’t hold her still. No, he wanted her wild and crazy, it would tell him every pleasure point she had, and how he could use it against her.

“Damian, honey,” she panted, her hands and elbows flat on the bed, lifting her torso up. Her hair was falling from its top knot, streaming down her back and over her shoulder in a sexy cascade. “Please.”

He didn’t stop and didn’t do what she wanted. Damian wanted her to tell him, but her taste was so addictive that he didn’t raise his head to instruct her.

“Oh god!” Her hips jerked to the left. Damian repeatedly scraped his teeth against her clit gently, and she moaned, chasing the action everytime he moved away from the area. Using his tongue, he laved at her core. “More, Damian, give me more.”

“More of what?” he mumbled, kissing her inner thigh.

“Finger me. Start with two.” Her tone was harsh, direct, sure of what she wanted.

He couldn’t help himself, Damian rested his forehead on her ass. She was going to kill him. Lifting his head back up, he let go of her thigh and watched as he sank two fingers into her pussy easily. She was dripping, and Damian could taste her on his lips. She was hot, her inner muscles contracting around his fingers as he moved them in and out slowly.

“Faster, honey,” she moaned, her hips lifting off of the bed.

Damian did as instructed, biting her ass cheek, loving her yelp of alarm, before kissing the area. He kept his lips pressed against her skin, mesmerized by the way her core suckled at his fingers everytime he pressed into her. “Beautiful.”

Sienna was shaking against him, her orgasm getting closer and closer. Abruptly, Damian pulled his fingers out of her hole and stood, gripping Sienna’s hair in his hand and lifting her off the bed, down to the floor. His grip was secure, she didn’t cry out or whine, her eyes hooded and sultry as she knelt in front of him, waiting for whatever came next.

“Good girl,” Damian praised her. Unzipping his pants, he shoved them and his underwear down his thighs and kicked them off, desperately needing Dr. Sienna Green’s mouth on his cock.

She didn’t hesitate. Shuffling closer on her knees, she took his length in her mouth, moaning around him as she sank lower. Her tongue danced around his skin, getting him wetter and wetter as she took him deeper and deeper into the hot cavern of her mouth. Sienna looked up at him, her eyes showing her enjoyment.

“Deeper, _mami_ , I want to feel your throat around my cock.” Damian buried his fingers in her hair, the last pin falling to the floor and the strands fell to her shoulders, engulfing his hand in heaven. Sienna’s hands on his thighs, her eyes locked with his, her thighs wide so he could see the dampness between her legs, he felt lightheaded and weak. She was killing him, taking him over. Sienna had disarmed him faster than he ever imagined.

She swallowed, and his dick slid further, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. How was he going to survive her? Everything in Damian’s life was tinged with darkness, but Sienna was a beacon of light he was drawn to, like a moth to flame.

Refocusing his eyes, Damian felt molten lava run through his veins when he realized Sienna had his entire cock in her mouth, and her tongue was licking his balls. She didn’t have a gag reflect. “Fuck.” He struggled not to explode down her throat, his whole body stiff and locked into place. He needed to get inside of her now before he lost control.

Using his handful of hair, he pulled Sienna off his dick, almost shooting all over her face as a string of spit linked the head of his dick to her lips. Pulling her to his feet, he kissed her deeply, hugging her close to his body before leaning down and taking her nipple into his mouth again. Her tits were amazing, high and perky, and he couldn’t keep away from them for long.

Lifting his head, he pinched both nipples and tugged, loving the moan that came out of her mouth. “One day, baby, we’re going to put nipple clamps on these. You’ll look beautiful.”

Sienna’s eyes glazed over. “Damian, please. I need you,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him again, her tongue delving into his mouth.

She needed him. Not want. Need. Emotion roiled in Damian’s gut and he didn’t know what to do with it, so he turned her and pushed her over so that she was bent over the side of the bed, her legs straight, knees locked.

“Condom,” she murmured, her hips moving in the air, searching for him.

Feeling like an idiot for forgetting, his need to be inside of her all consuming, Damian stepped over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. Grabbing a foil packet, he ripped it open and slid the condom over his length. Turning back to look at her, he saw Sienna’s face. She tried to hide her expression, but he read it clearly. No woman wants to think about why a man has a box of condoms in his bedside table. He inwardly cursed, realizing he should have used the condom from her purse.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about that now, he stepped up behind her, his eyes locked on her pussy as she stayed very still. Swinging his hand back, he propelled it forward so that he swatted her ass low, right above her thigh. Yelping, Sienna rocked forward and then back, impaling herself on his dick.

“Shit!” she shrieked. Sienna’s pussy gripped him hard, the muscles convulsing as an orgasm slammed into her.

“Fuck!” he roared, his hips pounding into hers. Using his body, he pushed her forward until she crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. Damian never stopped thrusting into her, following her until he kneeled behind her.

Sienna dropped to the mattress, her torso on the bed and her ass in the air, moans and gasps escaping her lungs as she gripped the sheets. “Harder, honey, harder!” she urged.

“I’m not going to last, _mami_. You’re so hot inside. Fuck!” Damian’s grunts matched Sienna’s.

“I don’t care,” she wailed. “I need it! Harder!”

Slapping her ass, loving the red handprint he left against her skin, Damian pulled Sienna up onto her knees, her back against his chest, and plucked her nipples in time with his thrusts. Against her ear, he whispered, “I’ll cum when I’m damn good and ready to, do you understand me? Tell me!” he bit out.

Her cries echoed off the wall as she gipped arm wrapped around her stomach. Not able to stop himself, he twisted one of her nipples and then let it go. Sienna hissed, lifted her arm up and behind their heads, and grabbed a handful of Damian’s hair, yanking hard.

“Goddammit!” he roared, his cock swelling at the sudden pain that flooded his system. He exploded inside of her, wishing the condom wasn’t there, but focusing on her heat and how she screamed as his hands squeezed her breasts as they came together.

The collapsed forward onto the bed, Damian having enough awareness to land mostly to the side of her, and not on her back. Eyes closed, he absorbed the high of adrenaline and endorphins that came from getting off, his breathing ragged.

He cracked his eyes open to find Sienna panting also, her eyes closed, her hair spilling around her face, mostly hiding it from his view. Finding he didn’t like that, Damian used one finger to push the strands from her face. Aftershocks rocked her body, squeezing his dick and sending darts of pleasure up his spine.

“Are you ok?” he asked, kissing her forehead. “Too much?”

Sienna smiled, her expression peaceful and serene. “I could ask you the same thing. You told me what you needed, I tried to deliver.”

“Oh, baby, you were perfect. More than I could have asked for.”

She hummed a little, snuggling closer. The position was a little awkward so Damian forced himself to pull out of her core, causing her to frown. “That was still pretty vanilla compared to what you are used to, though, right? I could have done more?”

He heard the tone of worry in her voice. “Sienna. Look at me. Open your eyes right now and look at me.” Once she had done as he demanded, he poured every ounce of passion he had for her in his voice. “What we just did got me off faster than I have since I was a teenager. Know the reason why?” he didn’t give her a chance to answer. “Because of you. Because you didn’t hesitate. You took what you wanted from me, and I took what I wanted from you.”

The smile returned to her lips, but not her eyes. “Good. I’m glad.”

Rubbing her back, he kissed her, loving that she opened herself up to him immediately. “Climb under the covers, _mami_. I’ll get a rag to clean you up.”

Sienna made a sound of protest but he glared at her. “I need to do this, Doc. Don’t argue with me. Do as I tell you.”

“Ok, honey,” she murmured, giving him an indulging grin.

Damian got to his feet, hearing his phone beeping in alert in his pants on the floor. Grabbing it, he opened the text from Keith as he walked into the bathroom.

**911**

**Busy. You handle it.**

Keith texted back instantly. **Vanessa is downstairs. Wants access to your apartment**

Damian snorted and rolled his eyes. **I said I’m busy. The answer is no.** Wetting a hand towel, he waited for the response he knew was coming.

**Can’t wait to meet her in the morning**

**Come up here and I’ll throw you out the window.** Damian sighed and returned to the bedroom, finding Sienna curled up on her side, her head on his satin pillowcases. She had her hands tucked up under her chin and eyes closed. She looked angelic.

“Roll onto your back, Doc. My turn to take care of you.”

Sienna opened her eyes and did as instructed, widening her thighs so that he could use the hand towel to wipe her. “Everything ok with the club?” she asked, her expression innocent and sleepy.

Damian cursed under his breath. “Yeah, of course. It was just an update.”

She nodded and closed her eyes. “I just need to take a quick nap and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Damian’s mouth had been heading towards her tits. They were red and swollen from his attentions, but he jerked his head back up. “I’m not done with you, _mami_.”

She only smiled that indulgent smile of hers, the one that said she knew he thought he was going to get his way, but she had other plans. “Ok, honey. Whatever you say.”

His brows furrowed. She was up to something, but he didn’t know her well enough to uncover what it was. Returning the towel to the bathroom, Damian rushed back to Sienna, crawling under the covers and pulling her body close to his.

Whatever it took, he had to keep her.


	18. Chapter 18

Sienna’s heels clacked against the concrete sidewalk as she hummed under her breath. The morning was cool against her bare arms and legs, only a few cars out and about this early.

She had left Damian sleeping peacefully in his bed only a few minutes earlier. His handsome face soft and relaxed, hair across the pillows, naked body spread across the sheets. He was an amazing specimen of a man and it was difficult to leave him there without taking his impressive dick in her mouth again.

Giggling, her arms swinging in a carefree manner, Sienna had to stop herself from skipping home. No doubt she’d bust her ass in the heels on her feet, but her heart was light, and she felt ecstatic. Sneaking out of Damian’s apartment hadn’t been as difficult as she thought it would be. She didn’t need a code to get out of the front door, but one was certainly needed to get in, as it automatically locked when closed. In the foyer, her black dress and shoes were folded neatly next to the elevator, along with the towel she had used the night before. She blushed, wondering who exactly had found her clothes, but thanked them mentally anyway for leaving them where she could find them.

The next hurdle was getting out of _Infamy_ , again, harder in thought than in execution. When she stepped out of the elevator onto the catwalk that lead to Damian’s office and the VIP area, she found an envelope taped to the railing labeled ‘Damian’s Guest.’ Curious, hoping it was meant for her, she opened the envelope and found a key and a single note of instruction:

_Hope you had a good time. Use the kitchen exit and leave the key in the drop box outside the door_

It wasn’t signed. She had done as the note said, quickly leaving the eerily empty club through the kitchen door and leaving the key as instructed. Sienna could have called a cab, but she needed the walk home. No doubt Zelina would pounce on her as soon as she opened the door to the apartment, and Sienna wanted to live on Cloud Nine for just a little bit longer.

Damian Priest was the enigma she had expected, yet he still managed to surprise her. His explanation that he was into rougher sex intrigued her when she probably should have run screaming. Yet, all night he held her close, cared for her even as he spanked her or bit her, his hands soft, his lips careful, his hands soothing her aches and pains after every orgasm.

Honestly, she expected more. More fear, more punishment. Yet something had told her she would be safe with Damian and she was. He constantly checked in on her, stopping if she didn’t answer him. There wasn’t a thing he did to her that she didn’t like, in fact, she wanted to do more, but he only grinned at her and told her to slow down.

The orgasms alone had blown her mind. Damian’s skill with his body was insane. Lethal with his fingers and tongue, and deadly with his cock, it had been a night full of pleasure for her, one she would cherish forever.

Refusing to frown at that last thought, Sienna rubbed her arms to generate some heat. Her phone chirped in her bag indicating a text message and she pulled it out. It was from an unknown number.

**Why were you not beside me in bed?**

Biting her lip to smother a grin, Sienna responded. **Sorry, whose bed am I supposed to be in?**

**I’m going to spank your pretty ass, Doc. Get back here.**

**Had fun, honey. Thank you for a wonderful night**

Locking her phone, she dropped it back into her purse, ignoring the alerts coming from it as she rounded the corner to the alley behind her apartment. There was something so powerful about ignoring a man who was used to getting what he wanted at the snap of his fingers. Sienna had a life, she was a physician with goals to obtain, and getting wrapped up in Damian Priest was not the way to obtain those goals. He was a nice diversion, though.

Entering the backdoor and locking it behind her, Sienna took off her heels and sighed before climbing the stairs to the apartment. She unlocked that door and closed it, turning around to drop her shoes and purse on the entry table.

Shrieking, she found Damian standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest. “Jesus Christ!” she yelled. “How did you get in here!”

He was wearing white sweat pants with black stripes down the side and a black tank top, his hair swept up into a bun on the top of his head. He looked sexy and rugged, and not the sophisticated maverick she had gotten used to. “Your roommate let me in.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Sienna saw Zelina slink into her bedroom, and she glared at her best friend before looking back at Damian. “I just left _Infamy_. How did you get here so fast?”

Glaring at her, Damian took a step into her personal space, crowding her up against the door. “I woke up when I heard my front door close, and I was already up and dressed by the time you got out of the elevator. Had to wait for my car to brought to the front, but a car is generally faster than walking, Doc.”

Sienna blushed. “But why are you here?” she asked, her voice low. She was mortified he was witnessing her Walk of Shame. All bliss she had enjoyed only minutes ago evaporated. He was supposed to be a fun night, a once in a lifetime event, and yet here he was, in front of her, his expression thunderous. “What do you want from me?”

“You, _mami_. You gave me the best night I’ve ever had in my life, from the charity dinner to burying myself in your pussy. I don’t want it to end. It can’t end.” His expression was dark, troubled, and his voice pitched as low as hers, trying to hide the vulnerability she only barely caught glimpses of.

“Honey, it’s 6:30 in the morning. The night had to end eventually.” Sienna raised her hand to his chest and tried to push him back a step, but he didn’t budge.

“You aren’t hearing me, Sienna, so let me be direct. I want you in my life. Everyday. I want to take you to dinner, watch movies, pay bills together, go on vacations, fuck you whenever I need to. I want you.”

Sienna’s breath caught in her chest. This was not what she had expected, at all. “It’s a little fast, Damian.” It was the only reason she could come up with, her brain frozen but her heart pounded in her chest.

In his pocket, his phone beeped, but he didn’t answer it, his gaze focused on her. “I know, but after the magic of last night? Never having that again is something I can’t do.”

Her eyes flicked down to his sweat pants and the bulge of his dick and the shape of his phone in his pocket, and she looked away. “I need time to think about it. I can’t just jump into things, I’m sorry.”

He nodded, and then cursed, yanking is phone out of his pocket. “What?” he snapped. Damian glared at whatever was said. “Fine. I’ll be right there.” Hanging up, he returned the phone to his pants and pressed close to Sienna. “Can I give you some incentive, _mami_? Just a small taste before I go?”

Without conscious intent, Sienna lifted her mouth to his as he dipped down. “Are you going to give me something to think about?”

“Oh yeah,” he breathed into her mouth before he captured her lips, hauling her body against his. Fireworks exploded between the two of them, their bodies writhing together. Sienna’s hands cradled Damian’s neck, her nails scratching in his hair.

Damian groaned, rocking his hips against her stomach, allowing her to feel what she did to him. “You always seem to know what I need, _mami_.”

Joy rushed through Sienna’s veins ending in a pool of wetness between her thighs. Damian had awoken a need in her that she didn’t know she had until that moment. Her whole existence, from being a volunteer, to a doctor, to right now, in Damian’s arms, she needing to be needed.

Lifting his head from hers, Damian’s eyes held hunger, and Sienna almost begged him to stay. But reason pushed in and she let him step back from her, knowing she just needed space to decide if she could live in Damian’s world.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Damian sighed. “Call me later. Don’t fuck around with me, Sienna. I mean it. If you can’t do this, tell me. Don’t make me wait.”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle as coldness swept through her body as he stepped away. Watching Damian leave her apartment, her eyes on his back as he descended the stairs, a rock formed in her stomach. Ignoring it, she closed the door and locked it, pressing her head to the wood as she closed her eyes. Damian Priest was going to rock her world, in one way or another. And Sienna wasn’t sure if she could handle it.


	19. Chapter 19

“I should beat your ass,” Sienna growled at Zelina, pushing her dress off her shoulders and kicking it into the corner. She was so mad she didn’t care at the mess she was making.

Zelina was sitting on her bed, leaning back with one arm propping her up, a shit eating grin on her face. “So you had a good time?”

Tugging jeans up her legs, jumping a few times to get them to slide over her generous hips and ass, Sienna flicked the middle finger in Zelina’s direction. “Deadly heels, secret condoms, and then letting Damian Priest into the apartment to surprise me? What in the hell has gotten into you?”

There wasn’t an out of remorse on Zee’s face. “I’m still waiting for a thank you.”

She glared at her roommate. “Keep waiting.” Finding a clean bra in the pile of clothes on the chair next to her bed, Sienna put it on and grabbed a shirt to pull on over it. “If it wasn’t for Damian’s expert use of his dick, you and I would be having a very different conversation.”

“So,” Zelina waved her hand in the air. “You should thank me for the condoms at least. How many did you use?”

Sienna rolled her eyes, sweeping a brush through her hair before grabbing a hair tie to put it in a ponytail. “We didn’t need them. He had a whole box in his nightstand.”

Zelina’s face dropped and she leaned forward. “A _box_?”

Nodding, Sienna looked around for a clean pair of socks. She really needed to finish her laundry, but she was in a rush to get to the shelter. “Yeah, like the kind you get at the wholesale place.”

Zee’s mouth dropped open and she shot to her feet. “What a horndog!”

Laughing, Sienna shrugged. “Does anyone use that expression anymore?”

“I don’t care!”

Sienna’s emotions were all over the place. Now that Damian was gone, so was her after sex high, and regret was starting to creep in. Finding socks in her dresser, she grabbed her sneakers. Sitting on the bed, she pulled them on. “Look, it was a wild and fun night. That’s all. I don’t enjoy knowing he’s fucked other girls in that bed, and he obviously fucks often gauging from the size of that condom box, but I wasn’t there to try to trap him into a relationship, Zee. Like you said, it was for fun. And it was. Now it’s done and over. Time for work.” Standing up, she clapped her hands against her thighs, signaling the end of the conversation.

Zelina wasn’t having it. Putting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and gave Sienna a dubious expression. “Oh really? And that’s why he showed up here fuming that you left him in a cold bed all alone this morning?”

Sienna ignored her. Gathering her phone and her bag, she waved to her best friend, leaving her bedroom and heading toward the front door. “I gotta go. I’ll call you later, ok?”

“You aren’t going to be able to run forever, Sienna,” Zelina yelled, following Sienna to the door and watching her leave, just as she had watched Damian leave earlier. “Eventually someone will catch you and make you slow down!”

Slamming through the alleyway door, Sienna took in a deep breath and jogged towards the street. Her mind was muddled and the only cure was work. Work didn’t require emotions or expectations. She could focus on someone else for hours, and not the rolling anxiety forming in her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Damian’s fist slammed into flesh, contorting and warping the skin around teeth and bone, blood spraying over the concrete floor. In his mind, he was far away, holding his sister’s broken body in his arms, but his physical self was in _Infamous,_ crouched over a nobody. He didn’t know how the man had gotten there or what his perceived crime was, and he didn’t care.

All around him, the anonymous contributors to _Infamous_ pushed and shoved each other to get close to the body underneath him. Kicks were wild, almost nailing Damian in the melee, and cursed shouting echoed against the concrete walls.

Damian simmered with rage, flashbacks strobing in his mind. His clothes were bloody and torn, knuckles swollen and bruised, but he wouldn’t relent. Not until his demons either forced him to black out or go quiet. He never knew which it would be.

Against his leg, his phone buzzed. It was a breach of protocol to bring a phone down to _Infamous_ , but after Sienna’s disappearance from his bed and Keith’s call at Sienna’s apartment, Damian felt off kilter and dazed, like he was stumbling home drunk after an all-night binge.

Waking up without Sienna had been like being doused in cold water. His heart had frozen in his chest, wondering if maybe he imagined the night they’d had together, the peace she afforded him. With his cock inside of her, he’d never felt more alive and serene.

Sienna was right, their night together was more on the sedate side that what he was used to dishing out. When he was with her, all his anger faded to the background, and he found that while her breathy moans and sexy whimpers turned him on, causing her pain to enhance their time together didn’t appeal to him. And that terrified him. It meant he had lost control of the situation.

Doctor Sienna Green had the ability to change him, Damian knew. Already he felt repulsiveness at what he was doing to the poor soul under him, recognizing his helplessness and fear at Sienna’s disappearance was fueling his rage. It was dangerous, to be this out of control when a human being’s life was literally in his hands.

His phone buzzed again, a reminder that he hadn’t looked at the text that came through. Throwing his hands in the air, Damian propelled himself to his feet, stepping back and seeing the crowd do the same. Whatever the man on the floor had looked like before, he was changed now. Broken forever. Hopefully that would serve as a reminder against whatever it was it had done. Damian was disgusted with himself that he didn’t even know the crime he was beating the man for.

“Get him out of here.” Damian didn’t recognize the sound that came out of his throat, but he didn’t raise his voice or repeat himself. His word was law.

Without looking at Keith or anyone else, Damian whirled around and marched to the elevator, punching the button for his apartment, keeping his eyes downcast as the doors closed. Shocked silence followed his departure. Wiping his bloody hands on his sweatpants, ones he’d have to burn, Damian took his phone out, finding a text from Sienna. His heart felt like a rock in his chest. Whether she knew it or not, she had pulled him out of a very dark place.

**Still thinking, but I want to see you again. Have time for dinner tonight?**

Damian found himself smirking. **For you, I’ll make time.**

**Your place?**

The doors to the elevator opened and Damian used his phone to unlock his front door. Yanking his shirt over his head, he gripped it in one hand on the way to the bathroom.

**Returning to the scene of the crime, Doc? Is that smart? Especially since you are still thinking and all**

She sent him an emoji with its tongue sticking out. Damian couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Putting the phone next to the bathroom sink, he started the shower and stripped out of the rest of his bloody clothes.

 **I know you have to work tonight,** Sienna replied.

Forcing himself to get into the shower without answering her text immediately felt like he was torturing himself. Knowing from experience, it was best to get the blood off his body as soon as possible so that it didn’t have time to dry. Dried blood was a bitch to wash off.

He found himself rushing through his shower anyway, wanting to get back to his conversation with Sienna. After washing his hair and body, he turned the water off and grabbed his phone without even drying off. Sienna had left another message.

**If you are too busy tonight, we can try another night. Or have breakfast tomorrow**

**_Mami_ , I am never too busy for you. Let’s have dinner tonight, I can eat you for dessert, and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning**

Shooting his shot, Damian grabbed a towel and briskly dried off, wandering naked into his bedroom. It smelled like her, lavender and citrus, filling his lungs. Moaning, Damian tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He was falling for Sienna hard.

His phone buzzed, telling Damian that she responded.

**What in the world am I going to do all night while you work?**

**Get ready for me. Edge yourself.** Damian wasn’t kidding. Imagining Sienna alone in his apartment working her pussy and then backing off as her orgasm neared over and over sent his brain on a tailspin. He’d shut _Infamy_ down early if he knew she was doing that.

**Dinner only, Mr. Priest. No dessert. Still thinking.**

He heard the reprimand and found himself smiling again. Sienna had a way of making him do that. **What did I say about you calling me Mr. Priest? Do you remember?**

Damian remembered. How was it only the night before? The charity dinner he bemoaned having to attend to keep appearances up had suddenly turned into the highlight of his life when she had walked through the country club doors. The cocktail dress swished around her knees, her bare back exposed, making him want to kiss every inch, her nails in his arm as her eyes scanned the crowd of people triggering his cock into hardness, and her fiery rage at meeting his former associate Vanessa Borne.

Damian got dressed while he waited for her to return his text. He knew she would. Selecting a pair of black leather pants and purple shirt that would glow in the black lights, he waited to pull on the black blazer that would complete the look. Instead he returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Back in the bedroom, he saw Sienna had replied, but he opted to tug on his socks and motorcycle boots first before opening the message.

**That you would pin me against a wall and spank me. Which, honestly, doesn’t sound so bad**

Fuck, he loved texting with her. She was bright and funny, bold and flirty, all the qualities that intrigued him.

**That’s right. Wear a dress or skirt tonight, Doc. No underwear. I want access**

**Still thinking. And I’ll wear what I want.**

Still thinking was code for she didn’t know what she wanted out of their time together and she was holding back to protect herself. Damian recognized that. **Think all you want while I’m fucking you from behind**

Sending him an eye roll emoji, she said no more, and he didn’t push her. Let her think she could resist him, it was no matter to Damian. He could be patient when it suited him.

Grabbing his jacket, he left the apartment and rode down to his office to meet Dominik. Striding out of the elevator, Damian casually looked down the catwalk stairs leading to the dance floor, finding his bar manager leaning against the rail, grinning up at him.

“Have fun last night, Boss?”

Indicating with his head that it was ok for Dominik to climb the stairs, Damian rolled his eyes and entered his office. Immediately he was assaulted with Sienna’s perfume and his cock went rock hard. Fuck, how was he going to be able to get anything done today without having to jack off in his bathroom every ten minutes?

Dominik entered behind him, not bothering to close the door. It was just the two of them. In his hands he held a laptop, and he chose a seat in front of Damian’s desk, booting it up. “Whoever she was, Vanessa went ape shit when she was denied access.” He mimed cat claws and hissed.

Sitting behind his desk and turning his own laptop on, Damian sighed. Vanessa was going to be a problem. “Vanessa has no rights to me or my apartment, and she can’t just show up here whenever she wants demanding to see me. That was part of the deal. I call her to make arrangements.”

Dominik just grinned, seriously enjoying his friend’s disgruntled attitude. “She might need a refresher. She looked hot as hell last night too, you missed out.”

No, he hadn’t, Damian thought, remembering how Sienna had fallen to her knees and took him throat deep. “Did you email me the payroll?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

For the next hour, only business was spoken of. Payroll was completed, schedules arranged for the bar staff and security, a change of cleaning services discussed, and the plans for a death metal night, inspired by Aleister’s suggestion. All in all, it was a productive meeting. Damian’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. It was nearing five.

“Dr. Sienna Green will be here in a little bit for dinner with me upstairs. Send her up when she gets here, will you?”

Dominik’s expression had been serious when discussing _Infamy_ , but a sly smile spread across his face again and he slouched back in the chair, arm casually thrown over the back of it. “A doctor? Reaching high there, aren’t you, Boss?”

Ignoring his friend, Damian continued with instructions. “It was short notice, so I’m ordering food in. Can you send Mia upstairs with it when it comes in?” Mia was the entertainment manager, and Keith’s wife. Normally she was at these types of meetings, but she and Keith were running late.

Dominik nodded, shutting his laptop down. “Want me to open?”

Leaning back in his office chair, Damian shrugged. “I think I’ll be done before we open at nine, but I’ll let you know.”

Snickering, Dominik stood, tucking his laptop under his arm. “Usually takes you longer, Damian.”

Abruptly standing, he growled at his best friend. “Goddammit, Dom, this is not Vanessa! Sienna isn’t a playtoy. Stay the fuck out of my apartment when she’s here, do you hear me?”

Dominik stood frozen, his expression confused at Damian’s sudden outburst. After a moment of tense silence, he finally spoke. “Damian, if you want privacy, that’s fine. Keith and I only show up when Vanessa is in your apartment to give you an excuse to send her home. We know you don’t care for her. If this Dr. Green is someone important to you, we’ll back off.”

“Do that,” Damian retorted.

His bar manager lifted one hand in surrender and left the office, closing the door behind him. Frustrated, Damian plopped back down into his chair and ran his hands over his face, blowing out air. He needed to get a handle on his moods. It wasn’t as if he was always pleasant, he knew he had the reputation to outsiders as being a cold-hearted playboy, but his friends knew better, and he needed to remember to treat them like it. It wasn’t fair for him to snap at them.

The mental image of him fucking Sienna and Dominik and Keith sitting on the couch watching made his dick shrivel and rage boil in his blood. He would never share her, never expose her to others. She was his, for his eyes and dick only. He just needed to convince her of that fact.


	21. Chapter 21

Balling the hem of her floral skirt in her hands, Sienna followed _Infamy_ ’s bar manager, Dominik, he introduced himself as, across the quiet dance floor she had only escaped from just that morning to the elevator. The entire time, Dominik continually looked at her over his shoulder, a grin spreading across his face and she swore he was laughing at her.

Awkwardly, she boarded the elevator, grateful when it closed so she didn’t have to see his expression anymore. Along with the floral skirt she had pulled out of her closet, she had paired it with a white t-shirt tucked in and a cropped jean jacket with white sneakers. Her hair was down around her shoulders, make up minimal, underwear missing. She sighed, well, not missing. She hadn’t worn them. Sienna had every intention of doing exactly the opposite of what Damian had demanded, but when she got ready that afternoon after her shift at the shelter, she found herself wanting to surprise him.

It was a foreign desire, wanting to dress a certain way to please a man, let alone a man like Damian Priest. In her bag, the newspaper weighed heavily on her shoulder, as if reminding her why they would never work out. She couldn’t deny there was attraction and passion between the two of them, but they lived in different worlds.

The elevator doors opened and Damian was there, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, waiting for her, his front door open and inviting. He was wearing leather pants and motorcycle boots, a purple t-shirt that would have looked ridiculous on half the male population, and a jacket that somehow made him seem dangerous yet approachable. Her resolve just moments ago to play it safe evaporated.

“ _Mami_ , is that a skirt I see?” he smiled at her standing upright as she stopped in front of him.

She wasn’t able to stop herself. Sienna did a little twirl and then gave a quick curtsy, appreciating the hunger in his eyes upon seeing her. “What do you think?”

Damian moaned in his chest, and Sienna’s pussy woke up. “Dessert is going to taste amazing.”

When he indicated she could walk ahead of him into his apartment, Sienna did so. There hadn’t been a chance last night to observe his kitchen and living room, but she realized his taste was rather singular. Decorated much like his bedroom, in the same color scheme and with lots of leather and chrome furniture, zero clutter and no mementos.

Against the far wall, in front of the bank of windows and the door leading to his bedroom, Damian had set a table for two with a candle burning in the center. “Fancy,” she quipped. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the moment he flexed his hand and winced. The hand she had just diagnosed as broken a few days prior was swollen and red. “Damian! Your hand!”

Rushing over to him, she picked his hand up in hers and took a closer look. The knuckles were cracked open but not yet bleeding. Running her fingers across the bones, she tried to feel for a more serious break. Thankfully Sienna didn’t find one.

“You didn’t wrap it last night, but this looks fresh. What happened,” she asked.

Lifting his other hand, Damian brushed it down the back of her head through her hand and down her arm to hold her elbow. “Occupational hazard. I’m fine, Doc. Come on,” he urged her over to the table. “Don’t worry about me.”

Sienna tried to gauge the expression on his face but couldn’t read it. He seemed amused she was worried about him, but there was something deeper bothering him. She sat at the table, mesmerized by the setting sun and the city coming to life in front of her eyes.

“Drink? I have anything you would want.”

Sienna watched as he headed towards his chrome kitchen, moving effortlessly through the space. “Water is fine. I’m still detoxing from last night.”

Damian smiled, grabbing a bottle of cold water out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass. She would have been happy just drinking out of the bottle, but she stayed silent. Taking a deep breath, Sienna decided now was a good time to discuss what she was there for.

“So, I saw something today that I need to talk to you about. It ties into what I’m thinking about, you know,” she hedged, reaching into her bag to pull the newspaper out.

Chuckling, Damian returned to the table with two glasses of water with lemon. “You mean the roundabout conversation we had this morning about turning a sexual tryst into an actual relationship?”

Sienna had never heard anyone use ‘tryst’ out loud and she smothered her grin. Damian had a way of distracting her and she refused to be waylaid. “Did you see the social section?” Sienna laid her hand on the paper, ready to hand it to him should he ask.

He waved his hand in the air, returning to the kitchen. As he pulled food from the oven and plated it, he spoke. “I don’t need to. I know what’s there. You looked beautiful and you caught a lot of attention.”

Sienna blushed, looking back out over the city below. “Did you know there were cameras? Did you purposefully ask to be my escort so that another unknown woman could appear on your arm at a charity event? I know you don’t like to be connected to any one woman, Damian.”

Silence filled the room, and Sienna looked to see what Damian was doing. He stood at the kitchen island, plates of some pasta dish she couldn’t identify in his hands, a thunderous expression on his face.

Trying to appease him, Sienna placated. “I’m just trying to understand what is happening between us. It’s so fast!”

Damian walked to the table and set the food down on their respective slate mats, sitting across from her after shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. “You’re right, it is fast, but that doesn’t make it any less real.”

He reached over and snagged the paper out from under her hand, opening it to find pictures of the event the prior night and a few shots of Sienna at _Infamy_ in the VIP lounge.

“I knew, yes. There are always cameras everywhere. It’s why I’m so strict about access to my office and elevator. It’s apart of my life, Sienna. I live in the public eye more than I care to.”

The food smelled delicious, but her focus was on Damian’s face. He was staring at the picture of the two of them whispering to each other at the country club, hiding between the trees against the wall. His head was bowed over hers as she looked up at him, the expressions on their faces were intimate. It made Sienna blush.

“You really did look stunning, _mami_. A night to remember.” Folding the paper in half, he read the article attached to the photos, and a self-satisfied smile spread across his face. “For once, the papers have it right.”

“What?” Sienna nearly choked on the forkful of food she had just put in her mouth.

Damian read out loud:

**Mystery Woman Sighted With Bachelor Priest**

**Damian Priest had eyes for one woman only last night. The unknown woman, pictured above, was never far from Priest at the gala. Arriving separately, but departing together, they ended the night with a trip to Priest’s club, _Infamy_ , where they were seen boarding Priest’s private elevator to the penthouse apartment. Nights prior, the same woman was seen at _Infamy_ with Priest in the VIP Lounge. The two danced together before Priest departed alone to see to club business. Is Priest off the market? Is this another fling? Time will tell!**

Looking up at her, Damian reiterated. “Time will tell, won’t it, Sienna?”

He wasn’t asking her, she realized. It sounded more like a dare. Lifting her chin higher, she glared at him. “Do you find this funny? The only time I’ve ever been in a newspaper was when I graduated medical school! My reputation as a medical professional is on the line, Damian.”

He glared at her. “Being with me would ruin your career? Is that what you are saying to me?”

“No!” But it was and hearing him say it shamed her. Trying to backpedal, she attempted to clarify. “I am not the flavor of the week. I am not a partier. I have goals in my life that do not include being eye candy! I want to open a halfway house for abused mothers, Damian! I want to travel to other countries providing healthcare! I want to get funding for shelters and vaccines for children!”

Putting the paper on the table Damian nodded as if none of this was news to him. “I spend more time raising money and pressuring politicians to pass laws in this city to protect those that can’t protect themselves than I do running this club, Sienna. We have more in common than you think.”

That shocked her. She had no idea. Even recognizing he had been at the charity event the night before and he offered to introduce her to people, she didn’t put two and two together.

“Do you think I would hold you back? Stop you from achieving your goals instead of helping you obtain them? Because that’s not who I am. Maybe instead of finding excuses to not date me, you could give it a try and see how it works out. Never know, you could use me to further your career and get everything you ever wanted.”

The way he said it made her feel dirty. “I don’t want to use you, honey. I want to not get my heart broken or be distracted and waste my time and energy on something that isn’t going to last.”

Damian smirked at her. “I’m very good at distracting you, though.”

Sienna rolled her eyes, laughing despite the seriousness of the conversation. “Yes, you are.”

“And I think you need a distraction right now, and we have business to attend to. Do you remember?” Damian still hadn’t taken a bite of his food, his focus centered on her.

Heat rushed through Sienna’s body. She understood what he wanted to do, and truth be told, she wanted it too. “I remember. I called you Mr. Priest.”

“Are you wearing panties, _mami_?” he asked, his deep voice dipping low, his dark eyes on her light ones.

“Why don’t you find out?” It was a challenge. She didn’t want to talk anymore, she didn’t want to be responsible. Damian could give her wild and passionate and she craved him.

Lazily, he leaned back in the chair. “Stand and turn around.”

She did as instructed feeling the thrill of following directions sing in her blood. There was a small part of her in the back of her brain telling her that if she did as she was told, she’d reap the rewards. Damian would see to it.

“Lift your skirt, baby, let me see that sexy ass.”

Standing facing the living room, her eyes already glazed over from anticipation, Sienna raised the back of her floral skirt to her hips, revealing her bare bottom to Damian’s eyes. Unconsciously, she pushed it back towards him and wiggled.

“Fuck,” she heard him breathe, and she smothered a grin. He may have been the one demanding, but she was in the one in control. “You follow directions nicely, _mami_.”

Behind her, Sienna heard the chair scrape back as he stood, and suddenly he was behind her, his chest pressed against her back, his mouth in her hair above her ear. “Your ass is perfect, it’s almost a crime to mark it. But actions have consequences, don’t they?”

Sweat broke out on her body and she nodded in agreement. She wanted this, his hands on her.

One of those hands gently gripped her arm and turned her towards the table. “Hands flat on the table, ass out, legs spread. Do it now.”

Her body moved automatically. She was now leaning over the table with the view of the city before her. Damian stepped up next to her. He moved his left arm to her front, between her braced arms, ducking under the front of her skirt to trace her lower lips.

“Lean against my chest if you need to, baby.” Damian pressed a kiss to her temple. With his right hand, he smacked her ass, sending her rocking forward onto his left hand, causing him to brush her clit.

“Oh, God,” she groaned. The juxtaposition from sharp pain to pure delight confused her scenes, and she sagged against Damian as her knees threatened to buckle.

“That was one, Sienna. Fourteen more to go.”

She had no idea how he came up with that number, but the questions died on her lips as he spanked her again and his fingers dipped into her pussy simultaneously. Gasping, desperately trying to understand her body’s reaction, Sienna rocked against Damian’s left hand.

“Stay still,” he growled, drawing his fingers back until he cupped her mound.

“Sorry,” Sienna whispered. She lifted her gaze again to the window, trying to find something to focus on.

The next three spanks came fast, bringing her to five. Without his fingers to distract her, her ass stung and throbbed. Sienna bit her lip.

Damian inhaled deeply next to her as he rubbed her cheek. “Good girl. How does it feel?”

Against her hip, Sienna could feel Damian’s rock hard length, and pleasure rushed through her. “Good. Feels good,” she breathed.

“Gonna speed up, _mami_ ,” he told her, his mouth against her hair. “Stay as still as you can.” In a single move, Damian smacked her ass and thrusted two fingers inside of her pussy. As the slaps continued, faster now, the breath was knocked out of Sienna’s lungs and she balled her hands into fists on the table.

Breathy moans escaped her mouth, her mind in chaos. Damian hooked his fingers in her core and her wetness coated him with every push and pull.

Damian suddenly stopped, and Sienna thought he was done, but she was wrong. “Thirteen. Two more. But I want you to really feel these, _mami_. I want you to go home tonight and think about my hands on your body and how much you like it.” He rubbed the pain away, warming her cheeks, soothing Sienna has her breath continued to hitch in her chest. Damian’s fingers stilled in her pussy, and it took everything she had in her to not move her hips. “I want you to lay in your bed and imagine the contrast of emotions you are feeling right now, and how wet you are. I do that to you, Sienna. Look at me.”

She did immediately, needing to see the hunger in his eyes that she heard in his voice.

“Don’t look away. Hold onto my arm.”

Sienna gratefully cradled his arm against her chest, in between her breasts, and felt his fingers sink deeper into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

“Ride my hand.” His deep whiskey smooth voice compelled her into action and Sienna lifted onto her tip toes and sank onto his fingers just as his hand reared back and nailed her right butt cheek. A cry escaped her mouth but she clung to Damian, desperation clear across her face.

Sienna’s juices dripped to the hardwood floor beneath her as she humped against Damian, the last smack to her ass nearly sending her over the edge and into oblivion. Damian took a step back, withdrawing his fingers and letting her skirt fall around her thighs again, leaving her hanging.

“Damian,” she whined.

He had no expression on his face other than desire. With one hand he unzipped his pants and stepped backwards, shoving them and his underwear down to his ankles as he sat in the chair Sienna had been in previously. Looking down, she caught sight of the wolf tattoo that Aleister had created for him. It was in shades of black and white, except the eyes where were a bright jade green and the tongue, a rich red color, hanging out of the wolf’s mouth.

“Sit your pretty pussy on my wolf, _mami_. Let him lick you.”

Her eyes flicked from the wolf to Damian’s dick that stood proudly for her. Without hesitation, Sienna stepped forward and sat astride Damian’s thigh, laying her core right on the wolf’s mouth. She didn’t wait for instructions from Damian, she took control, rubbing her pussy on his skin, imaging it was Damian’s tongue licking her, pleasuring her.

Wanting Damian to feel the same pleasure she did, Sienna reached over to grasp his cock in her hand, pumping him in time with her thrusts.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hands on her hips. She was still fully dressed, her skirt bunched in Damian’s hands so he could watch their skin meeting. It was hot and sexy, the both of them too excited to undress fully. It felt reckless and urgent.

“Damian,” she whispered, air hard to come by. “Kiss me, honey.”

A flicker of something Sienna couldn’t identify appeared in his eyes before he surged forward, capturing her lips with his and grasping a handful of hair at the back of her head to hold her in place. Her lower body continued to move against him, wetness pooling onto his thigh making her ride easily and sexier. She pumped his cock, flicking the head and rubbing precum over his length with every other pass, wishing she could bend in half to take it in her mouth.

Damian’s moans in her mouth only made her hotter.

“Cum on my wolf, _mami_. Let him taste you like I’ve tasted you.” His breathy words against her lips tasted of desperation and yearning.

“So good, honey, it’s so good,” she moaned back to him. Her clit was throbbing and her stomach tightened, telling her she was close. “Are you going to cum with me?”

Damian kissed her long and hard, his tongue taking her over before he responded. “I’ve been holding off since I sank my fingers in your pussy, _mami_. Make me cum.”

It was a demand and a plea, Damian uncaring that she was in control. He had put himself in her hands. Knowing that, knowing what he really needed, Sienna looked Damian right in his eyes, and dug her nails into his cock.

Damian roared, throwing his head back in pleasure, cum erupting and splashing Sienna’s hand as she continued to pump him. Seeing Damian lose control, Sienna’s own orgasm followed, her legs shaking around his thigh as she ground down hard against his wolf.

Slowly, she stopped moving, rubbing his length lovingly. Damian lifted his head to pin her with a stare. “You are the most dangerous woman alive.”

Giggling, she met his gaze and lifted her hand, licking his cum like a cat licking cream. “Think so?”

Damian wrapped an arm around her back and hauled her against his chest. “Dinner is cold.”

“I didn’t come here for dinner, Damian.” Sienna murmured. The sweet endorphin rush thrummed through her and she sank against Damian, letting him cradle her as she came down from the high.

He chuckled nuzzling her hair and they held each other for a few moments.

Lifting her head, she looked up at him. “I should go.”

Damian frowned. “Are you still thinking?”

Sienna wiggled free from his grasp and stood, allowing her skirt to fall back into place. “Just a little while longer.” She didn’t know what to tell him. Their chemistry was explosive, but in each of their interactions, the sex distracted from the real issues, their compatibility. What did they really know about each other?

Leaning down to kiss his cheek, she smiled at him and picked up her bag. “Bye Damian.”

Without looking back at him, she shouldered her bag and left Damian’s apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, friends. I had to get a second job and that's taken a chunk out of my writing time. No fear though! More updates will follow, sooner rather than later!
> 
> I cannot even begin to describe how thankful I am for all the positive words you send to me! They really do fuel me and I get so excited to see what your reactions are going to be. Much love and cupcakes!

By mid-week, Sienna was ready to throw her misgivings and hesitation over dating Damian to the crows and jump in feet first. Monday, a beautiful red and gold flower arrangement arrived at the clinic for her, with an edible arrangement for the rest of the staff. If there was one thing healthcare providers loved, it was pens and food. On Tuesday, Damian sent his entire staff from _Infamy_ to get their flu shots, a fact his head of security, Keith, grumbled and whined about when Zelina stuck him with the needle. Wednesday, he spent a few hours with her at the shelter when she had to go for inventory.

Sitting on the floor in the living room, her back to the couch where Zelina was painting her toenails, Sienna had to grin. Inventory got completed, but it took a bit longer than it should have with Damian’s hand in her panties and her mouth on his cock.

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”

Sienna turned her head to look at Zelina, who had an exasperated expression on her face. It was Thursday night, movie night, and they were just waiting for Aleister to close up the shop downstairs and join them. “Can’t help it. He has me totally charmed.”

Zelina laughed softly, blowing on her nails to dry the polish faster. “I think you are the one that charmed him. The gossip columns are going crazy over the two of you.”

Sienna made face. “They follow us everywhere! They even tried to get inside the shelter yesterday! It’s wildly inappropriate for them the be snapping pictures at us when I’m trying to help those women.”

Laughing harder, Zelina rolled her eyes. “Sometimes your ethics crack me up. Not everyone follows the same moral code you do.”

“Well they should,” she grumbled. “Anyway, Damian has been really patient with me while I thought things through, but I think I’m going to tell him yes and see what happens.”

Swinging her feet off the couch, Zee leaned over so she could look Sienna straight in the eye. “Dr. Sienna Green and Bad Boy Damian Priest in a committed relationship? The city will explode.”

It was Sienna’s turn to roll her eyes. “Don’t be snide. I’m terrified enough as it is without comments from the peanut gallery.”

“Well you better get used to it, because as soon as you tell Damian ‘yes’, your relationship will no longer be yours and private. It will belong to every photographer and social climber who wants Damian’s attention.”

Biting her lip, Sienna was quiet for a moment. “You told me I should take the risk. I did. Now, trying to imagine not having Damian in my life puts a hole in my chest. Right here,” Sienna put a hand over her heart to show her best friend. “It’s impossible. Somehow he’s threaded his life into mine.”

Zelina shrugged, standing up. “I want you happy. I think he can do that, but you already made the point that his life is very different from yours, and you will be the one to do the adjusting, not him. There is no give in Damian Priest, Sienna. He’s totally head over heels for you, but he isn’t a man that can change. I’m going to make popcorn.”

With that announcement, Zelina headed into the kitchen just as Sienna’s phone rang. Picking it up off the coffee table, she saw Damian’s name on the display.

“Hello?”

 _“Mami, I’m sorry to interrupt movie night.”_ His deep voice filled her ear and trailed chills down her body. Damian sounded out of breath and struggling for calmness.

“It’s fine, we haven’t started yet. Is everything ok?” Upon hearing his voice, Sienna had immediately gotten to her feet. The doctor in her knew something was wrong and was ready for action.

 _“Can you come to the club? Someone is hurt but they are refusing to go to the hospital.”_ He took a deep breath, then spoke again. _“This needs to stay private, mami. I didn’t know who else to call, and I’m sorry to put you in this position.”_

His words froze her mid-step as she made her way to her bedroom for shoes. “Damian, is this something I could lose my license over?” Her brain spun with the possibilities.

 _“No!”_ he exclaimed, shocked. _“I would never do that to you, Sienna. It’s just a delicate matter. I’ll explain everything when you get here. I promise.”_

Sienna didn’t bother to remind him that she hadn’t agreed, she was already in motion again. Behind her, Zelina stepped out of the kitchen with the unpopped bag of popcorn. “It sounds serious, Damian, I’m bringing Zelina. I may need an extra pair of hands.”

Damian didn’t argue with her, which told her that at least whatever was going on was not illegal. _“I’m sending a car to you right now.”_

Sienna hung up without answering, a bad habit doctors formed during their residencies. Swinging around to face her best friend, Sienna’s words flowed out of her like a fast-moving waterfall. “Someone is injured at _Infamy_ and Damian needs help.”

Zelina dropped the bag on the counter and rushed to her room. Both women were in sweats and tank tops, but neither bothered to change. Shoes and light zip up hoodies were thrown on, go bags with medical supplies grabbed out of the hall closet, and a quick goodbye to Aleister when he opened the front door were hastily done as the two women ran out of the apartment.

True to his word, a black town car was waiting out front of their building, the driver with the back door already open as they all but dived into the backseat.

Looking over at Zelina, Sienna grimaced. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come. I don’t know what we’re walking into.”

Grinning and buckling her seatbelt, Zelina laughed. “Are you kidding? This is exciting! It’s not often we get emergency calls for house visits.”

House visits. Sienna felt her body go still. _Infamy_ was huge, a thriving business. The law and insurance company both demanded that any injury be dealt with by the appropriate professional in the appropriate setting. That meant that if it was a clubber or an employee, they would have to go to the hospital. Damian had said the issue needed to be dealt with privately. The only private areas were Damian’s office, his apartment, and the rooftop patio. Who would be in any of those areas that needed to be assessed by a medical professional, but not at a hospital or clinic? Did Damian have someone in his apartment? Or what about the patio? In the hot tub? Was he seeing someone else because Sienna hadn’t given him an answer yet? He was at liberty to do that, she thought ruefully, since they were not monogamous, but she had assumed they were in agreement about where they were headed, she just needed to come to terms with it.

Worry over the patient mixed with a sinking feeling in her stomach, left Sienna feeling nauseous. She had no idea what she would find at _Infamy_ when they arrived. With a sideways glance at Zelina, who was paying her no attention, Sienna squared her shoulders, stretched her neck, and got her game face on. She was making a house call to _Infamy_ as a doctor, not as a girlfriend. Her entire focus was needed, and that is what she was going to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: heavy allusions to violence to women and rape. Proceed with caution

Zelina and Sienna followed Keith through the crowd, moving in his wake as his broad shoulders pushed people to the side without apology. Most saw him coming and moved prematurely, but those that didn’t paid the price. His expression was fierce and intimidating, no sign of the cuddly bear that had been in her clinic just two days before.

Lights strobed and flashed, music boomed making her heart thud in her chest, and she felt deaf from all the noise. Even for a Thursday, _Infamy_ was alive with scantily clad woman dancing on attractive men. Sienna was extremely aware that she had no bra on under her tank top and hoodie, her hair up in a messy bun, and sneakers on her feet. It felt like a far cry from the night she danced with Damian in the VIP lounge wearing that slinky silver dress.

Over the crowd, Sienna heard her name being called so she turned to find the source, afraid the music was playing tricks on her. Kona Reeves was pushing through a group of dancers, his long blonde hair sweaty and matted to his forehead and neck, grinning in his excitement. He was dressed in black leather pants and a metallic button up shirt that was only done up to his belly button.

“Sienna, what are you doing here?” he shouted to be heard over the music.

Zelina and Keith came to a halt on either side of Sienna, disapproval making Keith press his lips together. His eyes thundered at Kona, but Sienna ignored it. “I got called to help with a patient,” she yelled, leaning closer to Aleister’s employee.

A smirk formed on Kona’s face, enjoying Sienna’s closeness. “I knew something wasn’t right, you look like you just rolled out of bed. And trust me, that isn’t a bad thing. Come dance with me!” Kona grabbed her hand, the one not carrying her medical bag, and tugged her towards the dance floor.

Panic seized Sienna. Somehow she had managed to encourage him once again. “I can’t!”

Keith stepped between Sienna and Kona, his burly size making up for Kona’s height over him. “The lady said no. Besides, she’s here for a job, not to play.” Somehow, Keith never raised his voice, but they all heard him.

Kona stared him down, which Sienna thought was bold, but stupid . “She’s my friend, and if she wants to dance with me, she’s going to!” Kona moved to step around Keith, but Keith blocked him.

“Lay one hand on her and I’ll break it.”

Laying a hand on Keith’s arm, Sienna tapped him. “Let’s go.” There was no use arguing with Kona, trying to explain she was not dressed for dancing and someone was waiting on her. It would fall on deaf ears. As they moved off, Sienna shook her head in disbelief. Every time she crossed the dance floor it felt as if she was being lured away by some random guy. Even dressed like a bum she got stopped. Casting a glance at an amused Zelina, Sienna sighed and followed Keith again.

Keith led them straight to the forbidden steel stairs that lead to the catwalk above, where a crowd of young, sexy women lingered. Without hesitation Keith moved them aside and unhooked the velvet rope, motioning for Sienna and Zelina to proceed him. They did, waiting for him to go ahead once they reached the top. The women glared at her, but she ignored their looks. Sienna wanted to see where Keith would take them, to the left, to the elevator, or to the right, to Damian’s office.

Keith turned right, and Sienna almost sagged in relief, causing Zee to give her a confused glance. Pretending to not see it, Sienna peeked through the office windows to see if she could gauge what was happening inside. The windows had some sort of tint that reflected the strobe lights back at her, blocking her view. Apparently, the last time she had been in Damian’s office she hadn’t noticed, too enthralled with the Latino bachelor to care.

Opening the door, Keith again stepped back. Sienna went in first, her eyes sweeping the office and freezing at what she found.

Vanessa Bourne was sitting in a chair in front of Damian’s desk, turned halfway so that she was facing the doorway more than the bank of windows. She looked exhausted, her curled hair pulled out of the hair tie in various places, scratches and bruises dotted her bare arms. Her right eye was swollen nearly shut, dried blood trickled out of her nose, and her lip was busted. The skintight red dress she was wearing had one broken strap and a tear from the hem, that once reached her ankles, to nearly her rib cage.

Vanessa huddled in the chair, arms wrapped around her torso, holding her dress together. Damian stood next to her, allowing Vanessa to lean her head against his stomach, his hand on the back of her head, massaging her scalp.

From her vantage point at the door, Sienna could see Vanessa shaking, but it took her a moment to snap out of the shock of seeing her almost boyfriend with his former associate in such an intimate manner.

Sienna’s feet were moving before she even knew it, rushing to Vanessa’s side. “Someone get her a blanket or a jacket!” The demand came out harsher than she intended, but she didn’t apologize.

“Thank God you are here, Doc,” Damian sighed, reaching for her medical bag. He seemed relieved. His use of the Doc nickname put her on edge.

Sienna didn’t release the bag, warning him off with a look. Something was going on between Damian and Vanessa, and Sienna was not going to get caught in the middle. She crouched down in front of Vanessa, Zelina doing the same beside her. “Vanessa, can you tell me what happened?” Already, Sienna was assessing her patient. The bruises were superficial, Zelina could clean those up. But with how the dress was torn and how Vanessa was holding her body extremely still, and the far away look in her eyes, Sienna dreaded anything that came out of her mouth.

Damian spoke instead of Vanessa. Standing over her, protective and reassuring, he looked only at Vanessa as he explained. “She was on a date with a high-profile man of the city, and it turned bad.”

Sienna’s head snapped up. “Bad? How did she end up here?”

Keith closed the door and grabbed a throw blanket off the low bench that sat against the wall near the bathroom. Zelina took it and murmured to Vanessa as she placed it around her shoulders. “Can you tell me what hurts, Vanessa?”

Sienna’s hands were already pulling her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope out of her bag, her hands on autopilot. Vanessa wasn’t speaking and her gaze was focused on a spot past them to the floor. Slowly, she began rocking herself.

“He dumped her off here. Pushed her out of the car.” Keith’s growl filled the room.

“I don’t see any road burn,” Zelina answered, lightly running her hands over Vanessa’s arms, testing her tolerance for human touch. She didn’t seem to notice.

Keith shook his head. “Vanessa didn’t fall. She stumbled on the sidewalk but one of my bouncers recognized her when the door to the car opened and was already moving towards her. He caught her before she fell.”

“Thank God for small favors,” Sienna mumbled, not really meaning it. Fearing what else happened to Vanessa, not having road burn was minuscule. The bouncer recognized her because she had visited Damian, and often it seemed. After taking Vanessa’s blood pressure and checking her heartbeat and lungs, finding everything within normal limits, Sienna signed. “Damian and Keith, I need the two of you to step outside.”

Damian’s face hardened, and his hand flexed on the back of Vanessa’s head. “She is under my care, Doc. I’m not going anywhere.”

Fury welled up in Sienna’s chest and she stood up. Even as Damian towered over her, even with the memory of his kiss on her skin, his fingers inside of her, Sienna was not going to allow him to bully his way into this. Tilting her chin up, she narrowed her eyes. “If I am reading the signs right, then I need to examine her more closely. And I will _not_ do that with men present. She needs a hospital, Damian, but you asked me to come here to care for her. Are you going to let me do that or am I leaving?”

The Damian Priest she had gotten to know over the last few weeks was not present in the room with her. This was the consummate bad boy, the bachelor Damian Priest, the multi-millionaire philanthropist with secrets. His expression was locked down tight, no flicker of the passion they shared together echoing there. Maybe what they had was a secret, Sienna mused. Maybe she was his new plaything, and yet she had no idea. It was possible all talk of being in a committed relationship was just bait to keep her coming back to his hook. And like an idiot, she fell for it everytime. She had come running when he called her, as most women were wont to do, and he thought he was calling the shots. But Doctor Sienna Green didn’t play that game.

Tension elevated in the room, and beside her, Zelina shifted uncomfortably. Damian’s eyes flicked down at the movement, and then back up, their staring contest broken.

With a regal nod of his head, as if he were bestowing her a great favor, Damian spoke. “We’ll be right outside if you need us.” Damian ran a soft hand over the side of Vanessa’s face and she finally looked up, her eyes at once pleading and adoring. “I won’t be far.”

Sienna’s heart felt as if it was beating out of her chest, watching the interaction. It felt far more intimate than it should have been, as if she were watching two lovers part. She had to fight to keep from looking away. This was real life. This was Damian’s life. Was this really something she wanted to be apart of?

Without another word, Damian and Keith left the office, shutting the door behind them. With a sigh, Sienna again crouched down in front of Vanessa, she started again. “Hi Vanessa. I’m Dr. Green. Can you tell me what happened?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talk of rape and violence on women

Scrubbing her hands in Damian’s bathroom sink, Sienna knew the moment he was behind her. Looking into the mirror past her reflection, she almost sighed. Her Damian was back, softness in his eyes, the creases around his mouth gone, but she was not fooled and wondered which mask was real.

“Zelina and Keith are getting her into a car. Zelina said she would ride with her to make sure she got home ok,” he informed her. He stood in the doorway, hands braced on either side, his head hanging low. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do when she refused to go to the hospital.”

Sienna was silent, rising her hands and turning to dry them on the hand towel hanging off the bar on the wall. “She was hurt badly, Damian. HIPPA regulations indicate I can’t tell you exactly how, but you know.” Vanessa had been raped and assaulted, had two broken ribs and a broken wrist that Zelina had splinted. As uncomfortable with Vanessa as Sienna was, her heart still ached for the woman.

Damian nodded. “I assumed as much. It will be dealt with.”

Sienna didn’t know what that meant. He blocked her exit from the bathroom, so she stood there dumbly, sleeves of her hoodie pushed up to her elbows, hair falling out of her bun, sweats stained with blood. She looked a mess.

“Can you stay the night, _mami_?” Damian’s voice was low, tired, but he still drank her in as if she were a well of water.

A fluttering began in Sienna’s stomach, and she pressed her hand against it to stop it. “I have to work tomorrow.”

“I’d like a chance to wake up with you in the morning. I haven’t had that pleasure yet, and honestly, I really need you nearby.”

He sounded absolutely shredded, devastated for his…friend? Sienna didn’t know what to do with that. On one hand, Vanessa was someone very intimate with Damian, and on the other, she was also a woman that had just been attacked. Damian’s obvious distress was natural, and Sienna hated that she was so bothered by it. Could she really be jealous? At such an inopportune time? But the caretaker in her wanted to hold him close, comfort him as he was asking her to do.

“Maybe later. I really do need to get home.” Sienna tried to diplomatically evade the situation. There were too many unanswered questions that caused too many unruly emotions to deal with. “What about the club? It will be hours before it shuts down. Don’t you need to stay here? And, you know,” she waved a hand in the air, “manage it?”

Tilting his head, causing his hair to fall over a shoulder, Damian raised an eyebrow. “Sienna, are you trying to avoid me?”

She was. She absolutely was. A riot of emotions was running through her, jealousy, anger, shame, yearning. And Damian was the source of each other of those feelings. “I’m tired, that’s all.”

“Then come upstairs and sleep. I’ll make sure you get home with enough time to shower and change.” Straightening from the doorway, Damian held a hand out to her. He waited, letting her make the next move, make the next step. “Keith can run the club. I need you, baby.”

Tears pricked the backs of her eyes, but she blinked them away. He needed her. Sienna didn’t think he knew how badly he needed her, but she did. Some instinct inside her heart told her that Damian was a dark and destructive man, that he had built a black gilded castle around himself. And she couldn’t leave him, no matter how confused she was.

Slowly nodding, she put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her back into the office. Damian picked up her medical bag and together they walked out of the office onto the catwalk, where the blare of music and lights punched Sienna in the chest like a ton of bricks. Shaking her head, she gave Damian a weak smile when he squeezed her hand.

Damian turned to lock the office. Aware of how she was dressed, Sienna wrapped her arms around her stomach, watching as heads turned across the dance floor, pinning her in place. Beautiful jealous faces full of confusion and anger. Sienna’s stomach rolled.

Damian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her in close, using his body as a shield between her and the crowd. They crossed the catwalk, past the stairs, and into the waiting elevator. “Ignore them, Sienna. I only have eyes for you.”

She should have kept her mouth shut, but her nerves were frayed. “Well we both know that isn’t true, don’t we?”

The elevator doors closed and he looked down at her, still holding her close to his side. “What the Hell does that mean?”

She shook her head, regretting the slip. “Nothing. Like I said, I’m tired.”

Damian was quiet only for a moment. “Is this about Vanessa?” His voice was low, deceptively curious, as if that single question was not a landmine. But Sienna knew it was.

Refusing to answer him, Sienna took a small step away from the heat of Damian’s body, causing his arm to fall from her shoulders. “I’ll carry my bag.” She held her hand out, waiting for him to return it.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the apartment foyer, and Damian stepped off, still in possession of her bag. Huffing out a breath, Sienna followed, watching Damian pull out his phone to unlock the front door.

Suddenly he turned to her, his hand with her bag on the door handle. “I want to give you the codes for the back door into the kitchen, the elevator, and this door.”

Sienna’s mouth dropped open, and her hands clenched in the fabric of her hoodie. “What? Why?”

Damian urged her inside, allowed the door to close as he set her medical bag on the kitchen counter. “To show you I’m serious about us. No one else, except Dominik and Keith, have those codes. I’d give you my office key but there are employee records in there, so that will have to stay off limits unless one of us is with you. Sienna,” he stepped forward to grasp her hands. “I need an answer.”

Sienna’s mind spun. Just earlier in the evening she was ready to commit to Damian, and then that all came crashing down after his phone call. No one could hold a woman like he had held Vanessa unless they were extremely close. Sienna never imagined she would be a jealous woman, but seeing it firsthand brought that nasty feeling out of her, and she hated it. She couldn’t live like that.

She stuttered, trying to pull away. “I-I just don’t know. A lot has happened tonight and I need time to think about it.”

“Tonight? What about tonight?” He refused to let her go. “Talk to me Sienna. You have to give me a chance to explain before you condemn me, but I need to know what I’m defending myself over.”

He was right, she knew he was. Desperation ripped through her as tears again began to pool in her eyes. “The way you touched her. Vanessa. You called her your associate, and I guess in the back of my head I knew what that meant, but to see it? And for you to do it in front of me? It hurt, Damian! And I don’t want to feel like this because something really horrible happened to her tonight, and I know she needed comfort, but why did it have to be you?” Sobs tore through her. Pulling away from Damian she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, pacing behind the red leather couch.

Damian didn’t move, but his face contorted in something Sienna couldn’t name. “I’m sorry, Sienna, I am! You’re right, Vanessa and I have a history, a very long one. And to be honest, it was never a healthy one. I loathed her. I used her. I taught her to crave pain with her sex, to crave humiliation at the hands of her lover and do you see where it led her? To my worst fucking nightmare! Do you know what I saw tonight when Keith brought her into my office, bleeding and shaking? My sister! I saw my sister! The one I held broken and suffering after she was raped, sodomized, and left for dead on our street. I just happened to be coming home early from a friend’s house and found her crawling, trying to get into the house. Alanna almost died because no one stopped her assault. My first instinct was to call the one person I knew would help. You. I called you. I needed you and you came, Sienna.” His voice cracked and he looked away.

Sienna cried out, his pain breaking her heart, and she threw herself into his arms, understanding swamping her. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Of course I came, Damian.” She held him close, wrapping her arms around his stomach as he cradled her head to his chest.

“You never have to be jealous of Vanessa, Sienna. Never. She’s my past, and she was never going to be my future. You are my future.” He ran his hands over the back of her head, kissing her forehead. “But I can’t let it slide. The fucker responsible will be dealt with. Harshly.”

Sienna’s brow furrowed and she looked up at him. “You said that before, in the office. What does that mean?”

Shaking his head, Damian swooped down and claimed her mouth, erasing all of her questions and jealousy. The wasn’t any room for anything other than feeling his body against hers, the warmth and craving he poured down her throat. When he kissed her like that, everything disappeared.

“Sienna, I need you. I need you so badly.” He whispered against her lips. He trailed down, nipping and sucking the skin of her neck until he reached her shoulder.

She was already nodding, her hands going underneath his black t-shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin against hers. Chills spread through her skin at the first touch of his abs and then his chest, his shirt rucked up by her arms. “Damian…” she moaned, dizzy with anticipation.

He straightened and pulled down the zipper on her hoodie in one quick motion. In the next, he yanked the bodice of her tank top down, exposing her breasts and lifting them high and proud to his waiting mouth. Sienna gasped at the sudden wet warmth surrounding her nipple, her arms cradling his head against her. He used his tongue to pull and tug at the sensitive flesh, flattening the nipple against the roof of his mouth and then gently biting down.

Sienna’s legs shook and a flood of wetness spilled into her panties. “Oh fuck.” All she could do was hang on as Damian switched from one nipple to the other, sucking and biting, twisting and pulling. One arm held her close, and the other hand pinched and rubbed the unoccupied breast as he feasted on the other.

Damian lifted his head, looking every inch the wolf tattooed on his thigh. “I think tonight is the night we try nipple clamps. You are going to look fucking beautiful.”

A small whine came from Sienna’s throat, a sound she didn’t recognize but felt deeply. Damian grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom, pointing to the bed as he closed the door behind them. “Strip and sit on the bed.”

Sienna’s head felt fuzzy, but she did as she was told, watching out of the corner of her eye as Damian took his own clothes off. He was a sight to behold, naturally tanned skin adorned with tattoos on his arms, legs, chest and back. His long black hair spilled down his shoulders, and Sienna had to bite her lip. She wanted to grip that hair in her hand and direct him between her legs. Damian’s muscles flexed and flowed effortlessly, making every movement intentional and sexy.

Sitting on the bed, her eyes followed Damian as he moved to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled a small box out, wooden, no markings, and closed the drawer again. Casting her a devious smile over his shoulder, he opened the box and pulled a long chain out, setting the box back on top of the dresser. Damian crossed the room to stand before her, his cock pulsing near her face, making Sienna’s mouth water.

“These are the nipple clamps I want to use tonight, _mami_.” He handed them to her.

Taking the chain in her hands, she held up both ends. They were identical, with what looked like bobby pins wrapped in a light rubber or plastic of some kind and a small sliding bar that tightened the clamp. “Are these both going on me?” Sienna heard the shake in her voice. Pushing the tip of one finger into the clamp, she tested the tightness for herself. They pinched and pressed, but the pain wasn’t as bad as she had expected. But as a physician, she understood it wasn’t the clamp itself that hurt, it was the pressure of backed up blood supply that caused pain.

Damian smiled at her wolfishly. “No, _bebé_.” Slowly he leaned forward until she had to lay down on the bed as he crawled over her. “We are both going to use it. At the same time.”

Sienna didn’t understand. In all her medical research, and yes, there was a class on this type of sexual pleasure in school, she had never heard of nipple clamps attaching two people….

“Oh!” The realization flooded her, the mental image causing her pussy to clench and send another wave of wetness. Damian was above her, not touching her, his gaze predatory and hot as she finally understood what he was explaining.

“You’ll have to stay very close to me, _mami_.” Damian’s hips dipped, and then his chest, so that he sensuously rolled on top of her, covering her body with his. His lips ghosted hers, sharing her breath. “Are you interested?”

Sienna was nodding before she realized it. The image in her brain was sexy and devastating in its beauty, and she wanted it. Lifting her chin, she kissed Damian, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Her lower body moved, rubbing against his, her leg curling around his hip. “Yes, honey.” She said it out loud so there would be no hesitation on Damian’s part. Sienna was already on fire, her body desperately crying out for his.

Damian took charge then, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, brushing aside all thoughts of Vanessa, his sister, her own worries and insecurities. Everything disappeared but the feelings Damian evoked in her and her answer to him.

Their bodies rubbed together in a sensual dance, Sienna’s nails digging and scratching at the back of Damian’s head as he brushed the head of his cock against her clit, teasing her. “Damian, please.”

“Not yet, bebé. You aren’t ready.” He was already breathless, his brown eyes dancing with fire and urgency, but he wouldn’t relent. Sienna knew he had years of control and skill under his belt, and as badly as he wanted her, he’d force them to wait until she was ready and dripping for him.

He ran his hands down her shoulders to her breasts, pinched and pulled them, and then lowered himself to her stomach, where he spent time kissing and licking her belly button and hip bones. His hands gripped her, forcing her bucking hips to still in his grasp as he took his time worshipping her. His mouth loved on her curves and roundness, the crease between her stomach and pussy, slight but pronounced, making Sienna feel adored and sexy as he moaned against her.

His eyes met hers as he moved lower still. Sienna spread her legs to accommodate him, watching as his eyes lit up when her pussy lips pulled apart, blossoming for him. Damian didn’t tease her, he dove in, still watching her, his tongue delving deep and teeth scraping her clit.

“Oh God!” she jackknifed. Grabbing his hair tightly, she rode his face, digging her nails into his scalp, uncaring if she was hurting him. On her elbows, her hips moving wildly, Sienna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she no longer could keep her head upright. Flinging her head back, she screamed as her first orgasm washed over her, but refused to allow Damian to move from between her legs.

Not that he tried. If anything, he pulled her closer, devouring her, using his fingers and tongue alternatively, driving her higher and higher, chasing that second wave, his nose and upper lip continuously assaulting her clit with bumps and brushes. Sienna had no control over her body anymore, violent hip thrusts nearly breaking Damian’s nose, screams ripped from her chest, her head rolling around on her shoulders as Damian finger fucked her to glory for a second and then third time.

Damian ripped himself away from her, leaving Sienna with a few strands of his hair wrapped around her fingers, and then crawled over her on the bed, forcing his cock down her throat. “Suck me, _mami_. Right now. Get me nice and wet quickly because I need to be inside you. Now!”

The barely restrained fury mixed with passion nearly sent another orgasm through Sienna’s body, but she managed to get ahold of herself, swallowing around Damian’s cock. His knees on either side of her shoulders, his balls against her neck, ass on her chest, Damian loomed over her like a sex god, and Sienna was his willing sacrifice.

Reaching up to grip his ass cheeks in her hands, she urged him to move in her throat, uncaring that the back of her head was trapped by the mattress. She had nowhere to go, she couldn’t move if his thrusts became too much, too powerful, hurting or scaring her. She didn’t care. The man above her had been through terrible things in his life, things he was only beginning to share with her, but he wanted her. He needed her. And right now, Damian needed her trust. It was a scary prospect, but the time for doubt was past.

Damian’s eyes bored into hers. “Don’t close your eyes, Sienna. I need to see you enjoying my cock. Show me.”

His hips pushed down, sliding further down her throat before pulling back. Sienna wrapped her tongue around the head of his dick, rubbing at the skin below the crown, loving when Damian had to struggle to keep his gaze locked on hers.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

Sienna licked and sucked like a mad woman, uncaring when spit pooled at the edges of her lips, spilling over and down her neck. Using her nails, she scratched his ass, loving the clench she felt and the shiver through his body.

Suddenly he pulled back, sliding out of her mouth leaving a wet trail down her chin. Sitting up on the bed, Damian gripped her underneath her arms and hauled her on top of him, face to face, settling her down on top of his cock. Slowly she sank down over him, her gasp and wide eyes watched by Damian as he gauged how fast he could seat her. Sienna was dripping and it didn’t take long before her ass met his thighs.

“Ok baby.” Damian sighed in pleasure, his dick throbbing inside of Sienna in time with his rapid heartbeat. “Your nipple is larger than mine, there is more skin to pull and pucker.” He was breathing heavily, but he forced himself to explain this step properly. Reaching up, he rubbed his thumb over her left breast, loving how the skin rose to meet him.

Sienna nodded that she was following, but her hips began to move of their own accord.

“You know I like pain, _mami_. Don’t be afraid to hurt me. I want it. Get my nipple ready.” With a hand on the back of her head, he urged her to his chest, tossing his head back with a groan when she licked his nipple and then lightly bit it. “More, _mami_.” Damian rocked against Sienna, dragging his dick in and out of her sopping wet pussy in slow and steady movements.

Sienna bent her head to take another lick, suckling at Damian’s flat nipple, feeling it pucker up slightly. Her hands roamed his chest, scratching him, pinching, pressing hard in sensitive areas like his liver and stomach. Damian’s dick jumped and he groaned, his hand massaging her scalp in appreciation. Feeling bold, she flicked her eyes up to gauge his reaction, and then she bit down hard, immediately releasing.

“Shit!” His hips jerked and he clutched Sienna tight. “Fuck, _mami_ , I almost came.” He was shaking, his thrusts slightly more urgent.

“Should I not do that?” she asked, lifting her head.

Damian kissed her, hunger in every touch of his tongue. “I want you to do that all the time. I love that shit. Mark me, _mami_. I’m yours.”

Sienna’s eyes flared to life. She dipped her head low and suckled and licked his nipple, and then bit it hard, loving how he cursed and shook in her arms, his length harder than a steel spike inside of her as he struggled for control.

When she next lifted her head, Damian swooped down to claim her left nipple, sucking and pulling and biting, coaxing the nub to its highest peak. He didn’t spend long giving it attention, his hand already finding the nipple clamps on the bed where he had dropped them earlier.

Sitting upright, he handed one end to Sienna and kept possession of the other end. “Pinch my nipple as much as you need to, to get a good grip. Remember don’t worry about hurting me.”

Sienna nodded. She pinched the nipple between her forefinger and thumb, pulling the skin away from his body and sliding the bobby pin looking clamp over it, locking it in place with the sliding bar. Damian hissed and his eyes clouded over before he blinked and reached up to her nipple to do the same.

The clamp bit hard but seated in such a way that all Sienna felt was a light burning, and then pulsing lightening that zipped through her veins from her nipple straight to her clit. She gasped. “Damian!” Immediately she tried to bow her back to press her pussy firmly against Damian’s lower stomach, but the action tugged at the chain connecting them.

“Fuck!” Damian growled, hauling Sienna against his chest, kissing her as he began to fuck her deeply.

Their clamped nipples rubbed roughly together, hurting yet causing so much pleasure that Sienna felt dizzy and lightheaded. She held onto Damian’s shoulders as tightly as she could, each thrust and push sent her breasts bouncing, jarring her and flooding her pussy.

“Keep your eyes open, Sienna,” Damian snapped. “I want you to see who is claiming you.”

Sienna’s eyes popped open, but she struggled to keep them that way. Every move felt like licks of fire in her nipple. She leaned back a little, a new angle to answer Damian’s hips, her hand wrapping in his hair life a lifeline. “Harder, honey. Harder!”

Damian growled. “Goddammit, _mami_. When you call me honey I feel like I’m going to lose my mind.” With a simple twist of his hips, Damian reversed their position so that he was on his back and Sienna was on top of him.

She cried out, the move biting at her nipple but also upon the realization that she wouldn’t be able to sit upright to grind down on him, making it harder for her to achieve orgasm. “Honey,” she whined. Her hands were on his chest, her arm bumping the chain causing them both to moan loudly.

Damian surged underneath her, ramming himself through her tight tunnel, forcing her body to bounce back against his jolting her nipple and her clit simultaneously. Sienna still kept her eyes on his, cloudy and dazed with passion. His dick felt like it was going to explode, pressure building in his balls until they felt swollen and heavy.

Knowing he couldn’t stop the surge that was coming, Damian reached up and flicked the small sliding bar with his thumb, loosening the clamp and pulling it off Sienna’s nipple. Sienna wailed, her head tossed back, hair tumbling out of the bun, eyes closed as her orgasm steamrolled through her, long and slow, hot and heated, her entire body going boneless, collapsing on Damian’s chest.

Cursing, Damian yanked out of her, wrapping his cock in his hand and jacked off on the backs of her thighs and ass, loving how Sienna rubbed herself against him, feeling the after effects of her orgasm still washing through her.

As he came down, his head pounding and veins singing, Damian wrapped his arms tightly around Sienna as she used one hand to take the clamp of his own nipple. His dick jolted and another splash of cum landed on her inner thigh. She laved the swollen flesh with her tongue, soothing him and almost purring in pleasure.

“That was….magical,” she whispered against his neck, nipping him. “We forgot the condom though.”

Damian hummed in return, feeling her rub her pussy above his cock. There was no need to state the obvious. His hand moved to cup her ass, rubbing the skin, just loving how close she was, dancing through the cum that painted her. “The codes will be texted to you. Download the app in the text message and then delete the text.”

Sienna lifted her head, amusement on her face as she peered down at him. “Damian Priest, did you just tell me you loved me?”

He had to laugh, a deep chuckle that started in his chest and rumbled through his body, causing Sienna to shiver. He enjoyed that. “In my own way, I supposed I did. It means I trust you, Dr. Green. And I don’t trust many people. But you,” he reached up to cup her face in his hands. “You are my lifeblood.”

Sienna stared at him for a moment, her eyes clear and quizzical. “There are more things you aren’t telling me though.” She stated it as a fact and her certainty shook him. How did she know?

“Of course, _mami_. We only met a few weeks ago.” Damian tried to brush it off, but deep in his chest, next to the new blossom of hope Sienna had planted, lay the deep dark secret of _Infamous_ and all that entailed. How would he ever explain that to her?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after....

Sienna was warm, a delighted glow radiating through her body. She was deliciously sore from Damian’s attentions the previous night, and she could feel his hard body next to hers in the bed. Movement signaled he was awake, and his lips pressed against her bare shoulder. “Morning, Doc. How did you sleep?”

Unable to help the satisfied smile that crossed her lips, Sienna opened her eyes to find Damian leaning over her, a sexy, cocky grin on his face. “Very well. Your bed is extremely comfortable. Good for the back. I could use some coffee though.” She needed to get moving but lying next to Damian seemed like a better idea. The sun was not yet up, but through the windows a faint orange glow was approaching the horizon.

He chuckled. His long hair was swept over his back on one side, other strands tickling her arm. “Always the doctor.”

Biting her lip, she tried to tone down her happiness. It was just that he was extremely good at sex. Amazing, actually. He swept her away and injected just the right amount of serotonin into her system and she lost all good sense.

Kissing her skin once again, Damian sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Sienna’s eyes roved his body unabashedly, taking in his muscles and tattoos. He was a fine-looking man and she appreciated him in all context. 

“So, how do you like it?”

Without missing a beat, Sienna responded. “From the back, with you pulling my hair and spanking me.”

Turning abruptly, Damian’s eyes were full of laughter. “I meant your coffee!”

A head to toe blush covered her body. Tossing the blanket over her head, she covered her face with her hands. “Two sugars and cream please.”

Still laughing, Damian stood and walked buck naked across the room and out into the living room, presumably to the kitchen. Sienna felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Damian had the skill to completely captivate and befuddle her. She felt extremely off balance around him.

Sighing, she tossed the blanket off her head and grabbed her clothes from the floor. The backs of her thighs were still sticky from Damian’s cum, causing Sienna to bite her lip at the memory. Having unprotected sex with Damian had been extremely stupid, and she was lucky that he remembered to pull out. Groaning, she wished she could hang on to the dreamlike state of happiness she had woken with, but that just wasn’t who she was. Sienna was hyper aware of the women in Damian’s past. She would just have to fortify herself against the magic that was Damian Priest. And his mouth. And those clamps. And his…

“Coffee’s ready, Doc!”

Jolted off the path her brain was leading her down by Damian’s voice from the kitchen, Sienna scrambled to pull her tank top and sweats on. She couldn’t find her underwear, even after looking through the blankets and under the bed. Huffing, she grabbed her hoodie and shoes and made her way to the kitchen.

Damian was leaning against the counter next to the stove, his dick hard against his stomach as he sipped from his coffee mug.

Blushing, Sienna adverted her eyes. Not out of embarrassment, but with an urge to control herself. She needed to get home so she should get ready for work. Damian had left her coffee on the island, so she placed her hoodie on the counter and picked up her cup, turning to look at the specimen of a man across from her.

Taking a sip, she nodded at him. “Thanks. I needed this.”

Damian smirked at her. “You’re welcome.”

Silence filled the air as they stared at each other over their coffee cups. He paid no attention to his state of undress, if anything, he seemed to find it funny, as he kept grinning at her. “What’s so funny?” Sienna finally asked.

Shrugging, Damian set his mug down behind him and took the two steps towards her, trapping her against the island, hands braced on either side. “I like seeing you in the morning, _mami_. You look well fucked and sexy.”

She knew color had creeped up her face again, but she refused to look away. Keeping her coffee between them, she glanced at his cock and then back up again. “Are you going to do something about that?” It came out as an invitation, maybe a dare, and Sienna found that she really wanted him. She wanted him to hoist her onto the counter and fuck her before letting her leave. The clinic be damned for one day.

Damian shook his head, causing his hair to fall over his shoulders. “Nah, _mami_. I’m going to stay rock hard, so that when you and your sexy ass walk out that door, I can remember how fucking hard you make me. And I’m not going to touch it. It’s yours, and you get to decide when and where I cum.”

Sienna’s knees almost gave out, but she managed to stay standing by sheer will alone. Clearing her throat, she flicked a defiant look at him. “Well I hope you aren’t asking for the same because my orgasms are mine and no one is going to tell me when and where.”

He chuckled, and Sienna marveled in the fact that he seemed to do so a lot around her. He wasn’t a man that let his guard down, and for him to laugh around her made her heart glow. He dipped his head to kiss the side of her throat, and her hands squeezed the mug. Immediately her nipples hardened, the left one protesting at the pain.

“Next time you want to come, call me. I’ll listen to you moan over the phone for hours if that’s what you want.”

She squirmed restlessly, the throbbing of her nipples now translating to her clit. “That doesn’t sound like much fun for you.”

He inhaled deeply and pulled away so he could look Sienna in the eye. His expression was soft, full of wonder. “You have no idea what you do to me. You make me need. And I never need anything. I like the feeling.”

Sienna tilted her head, really taking him in. “That can’t be true, Damian.”

Kissing her nose, Damian stepped away from her, taking her coffee mug out of her hands and carrying it to the sink. “It’s true, _mami_. Now, one last thing before you rush off to comfort sick people and solve their problems,” he turned back to her. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Sienna’s breath got caught in her chest. “Unfair, Damian! You are naked as the day you were born, you just told me you needed me, you clamped my nipple last night, and made an excellent cup of coffee. How am I supposed to say no to you?”

Unrepentant, he sauntered back over, hauling her against his body. “Do you want to say no to me?”

Giddiness filled her head, making her dizzy and breathless. Playful Damian was intoxicating. Taking a deep breath, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her waiting mouth. “No, honey, I don’t want to say no to you. So yes, I will be your girlfriend, and we’ll find our way together.”

Damian grinned, capturing her lips with his and pressing her body against his. His cock throbbed against her stomach and another rush of wetness coated her thighs.

Forcing herself to release him, she blushed. “I need to go or else my sweats are going to look like a sat in water.”

A smug smirk crossed his face. Reaching up, he yanked her tank top down to expose her left breast. “Hang on, baby. Gotta check on you. Aftercare, you know?”

Sienna gasped but made no move to stop him. His dark eyes looked hungry as he gazed down at her, his thumb rubbing the peak that rose to greet him. “This isn’t helping,” she panted.

“Hmm,” he mused. “Does this help?” Dipping down, he took her tit in his mouth and laved it with his tongue, almost lovingly. His touch was gentle and soft, caring, aware of the soreness she felt.

Sienna gripped his hair in her hands, trying to still the automatic roll of her hips. “No, but I’m not going to tell you to stop.”

Laughing, he stood, covering her back up and kissing her lips quickly. “You seem ok. If it hurts throughout the day, apply ice.”

Sending a mock glare his way, Sienna grabbed her hoodie and slipped her shoes on. “He says to the doctor.”

Damian followed her to the door, handing Sienna her medical bag as he opened the door. “Don’t forget, the codes were texted to you. You should have no problem getting in and out of the club now. A car will be waiting at the back door to take you home.”

Looking up at him, Sienna drank him in. “Today is one of those days where I wish I didn’t have to go to work.”

Damian raised a hand to her cheek, his thumb whispering over her temple. “You tell me when, _mami_ , and I’ll book an appointment with you. We can stay in bed all day if you want, watching movies, eating, fucking, talking.”

Smiling ruefully at him, Sienna stepped towards the elevator, jumping a bit when the doors opened without being summoned. “You know neither one of us can sit still that long, honey.”

Just as the doors closed between them, Damian’s eyes flashed in a challenge. “I’d like to see how long you can sit still on my cock.”

“Damian!” she scolded. Sienna heard the boom of his laughter as she shook her head. Damian Priest was going to bring a lot of trouble and excitement into her calm and steady life. And she had just agreed to be his girlfriend as he stood in his kitchen naked and hard for her. He had no qualms about using whatever tools were available to him to get what he wanted. Sienna just hoped that whatever that was, wouldn’t knock her off the rails in his wake.


	26. Chapter 26

Around Midday, Damian calmly strode through the courthouse, clad in his best blue suit with brown loafers and belt. His hair was tied back into a respectable bun, reading glasses with a black rim sat on his nose, and Sienna’s panties were in his pocket.

His outward appearance wasn’t for him, it was his shield against any bullshit he might get for being a nightclub owner. Those panties though, those were for him. Appearances were everything, his mother had once told him. First impressions said more than words ever could, and Damian took that to heart everyday. He could dress for any occasion, any situation, and that prepared him to face the demons of the city more than experience ever could. But having a piece of Sienna near him centered him in a way that was going to be sorely needed for what he was about to do.

Taking a left down the marble hallway, nodding pleasantly as people passed by, his footsteps echoing against the walls, Damian settled a self-satisfied expression on his face before entering the office of the Assistant District Attorney, Kyle Roberts.

Roberts’ secretary sat in the antechamber, a small office just outside of Roberts’ own. She was young, how he liked them, in her early twenties with long dark hair and chocolate skin. Her eyes were bright and eager, and she was dressed in a blouse tucked into a skirt Damian couldn’t determine the length of. If he had to guess, it would be long. Roberts like long dresses on women.

The young woman beamed up at Damian from behind her computer screen. “Hello, can I help you?”

Smiling politely at her, Damian shook his head. “No, thank you. I know the way.”

As she sputtered behind him, Damian shoved into Kyle Roberts’ office as if he was expected, finding the ADA sitting on his couch with files spread out around him, his tie loose around his neck. Pictures of women dotted the space, their bruises and injuries documented, their eyes blank in the flash of the camera.

As Roberts jumped to his feet, Damian closed the door behind him, enjoying catching the little slug unprepared. “Priest, what the Hell are you doing? You can’t just come in here as if you own the place!” Hastily he began closing the manila files and piling them on the low coffee table in the middle of the room.

Gesturing obviously, Damian shrugged. “But it looks like I just did so….”

Roberts rolled his eyes, planting his hands on his hips. The small, balding man had an inferiority complex, Damian knew. He felt unseen and unheard by those higher up in the city, but Damian saw and heard him. And he didn’t care for the man at all.

Roberts didn’t invite him to sit, so Damian grinned and grabbed a chair from in front of the obnoxiously large oak desk and turned it to face Roberts. Sprawling in the chair, Damian lifted an eyebrow. “So, I hear you went on a date last night with my associate Vanessa Bourne.”

To his credit, Roberts didn’t flinch. “As we were seen in a very public place, that can hardly be disputed.”

The sly grin that planted itself on Damian’s face was a warning. “And that public place being dinner at The Reserve? Is that correct?”

The Reserve was a speakeasy type restaurant left over from the Prohibition days in the city. It was all novelty now, but the restaurant was dimly lit and seductive, quiet and classy. A popular place for couples on date night. The problem wasn’t the restaurant, but who owned it.

Roberts still refused to sit down, but he squirmed in place. “Of course, The Reserve. That’s where I take all of my dates.”

Damian nodded. He expected that. “And you own it, right?”

Now the ADA was flustered. “Where is this going, Priest?” he demanded. “I have work to do and you just showed up to question me about my dating habits?” Roberts sounded incredulous, but Damian knew he had him cornered.

Slowly standing so that he towered over the smaller man, Damian shook his head. “No, you misunderstand me. I’m questioning you because last night, Vanessa Bourne was dumped outside of my club after being raped and beaten. You were seen inside of that car, Roberts, and reports were that you and Vanessa had disappeared to the back room of The Reserve where private parties are routinely held. Since I am a smart man, I am easily about to figure out that you raped her, beat her, and then like a fucking idiot, tossed her like trash outside of _Infamy_. Can you tell me, at any point, that I am wrong?”

Roberts sputtered, taking a useless step towards Damian as if to protest. Ignoring him, Damian continued.

“You’re in luck, though, you have scared my associate so badly that she is refusing to go to the police. But, do you know that I’ve asked around, and out of six of the last rapist cases that came into your office, five of which you were able to get dismissed, all of the victims claim to have been raped in the back of a restaurant that requires a password to get into? That’s suspicious, isn’t it?”

Roberts finally seemed to get air into his lungs. “My restaurant is not the only speakeasy in the city, Priest. What you are accusing me of is disgusting! I could have you arrested for harassment!”

Damian was unfazed. “Yes, it is disgusting,” he growled. His eyes flashed over the files spread around. “But you like it, don’t you? You like looking at how the bruises form, the blood pools, the cuts and broken bones. You like looking at all of the evidence in the rape kits, over and over, reading about the abuse. You get off on it, hell, you might even arrange it, just so you can sit in here and jack off.”

All the blood disappeared from Roberts’ face, leaving him ashen. “You are a seriously disturbed person, Priest,” he protested weakly.

Every fiber of his being wanted to haul Roberts down to the underbelly that was _Infamous_ and smash his face into the back of his skull. But he was biding his time. He had no proof yet, and with Roberts, proof was going to be vital. What he really needed was Vanessa to talk to him, but all of the information he had gotten had come from Zelina the night before and his own observations of Roberts’ character, or lack thereof.

Damian allowed his dark gaze to meet Roberts’, finding filth shining back at him. “I know your type, Roberts. I’m telling you, right now, as a friendly word of caution, that whatever your sickness is, get help. Because the women of this city are restless and scared, and they will not stand for this abuse of power anymore. And I won’t either.”

Before rage could completely overtake him, Damian turned on his heel and left the ADA’s office, smiling at the frowning secretary as he marched out. It was the only warning he was going to give that pissant. And hidden behind the polite words was a threat: I’m watching.

Vanessa refusing to speak to him threw a wrench in his plans. If there was one person Damian would have no problem beating the shit out of and tossing into the river, it was Kyle Roberts. But all Vanessa had given Zelina were places and vague impressions of the people around her. Damian understood at the time, she was in shock and in pain. Keith had cautioned him to keep his temper in check. Scaring Vanessa after she had been traumatized was not going to help her.

Damian climbed into the back of the waiting town car outside of the courthouse, frustrated at his inability to do anything. Vanessa had been a thorn in his side for years, but she was _his_ thorn. In his mind, she was under his protection until she entered into another arrangement or told him to fuck off. Neither had happened. A sense of failure tasted bitter in his mouth and he growled under his breath.

He felt out of control, helpless to help and pissed off that the women in his life were abused by the men in theirs. Even when Damian was shoving Vanessa’s throat over his cock, making her gag and choke, he knew he would never hurt her. If she wanted to stop, he’d stop, if she said she didn’t like it, they wouldn’t do it. He didn’t love her, Hell, he didn’t even like her. His disrespect of her was sexual because that’s what she needed to get off and hate fucking someone with aggression was a great way for him to release stress. It was an unspoken mutual agreement that worked for them.

Staring out of the car window as the city passed by, Damian mused at what to do. The police did their jobs to the best of their ability, investigating and catching rapists, but once the cases got to the ADA, everything fell apart. Whether Roberts was directly involved or just a lewd voyeur who got off on the pain inflicted made no different to Damian. At this point, he didn’t even want proof, he just wanted Roberts dealt with.

But he couldn’t condemn a man without knowing for a fact that he was involved. His conscience wouldn’t allow it. Running his hand over his face, Damian sighed. So nothing but a stern warning was accomplished today. Blackness settled over his heart. Reaching for his phone in his jacket pocket, Damian grinned when his hand came in contact with Sienna’s panties. That’s what they were there for. For him. To bring him back from the darkness and remind him that he had a woman in his life that deserved the best of him.

Sending a text to Sienna, Damian sat back against the seat, a small smile playing over his lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor at the clinic....

The clinic was extremely busy with sick kids, Department of Transportation physicals, and the aches and pains of the elderly. Sienna rushed from room to room, a fake polite smile plastered on her face and her hair escaping the ponytail she had tossed it into that morning after her rushed shower.

As she left exam room four, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, a genuine smile appearing when she saw it was from Damian.

**Missing something, Doc?**

Biting her lip, Sienna escaped to her small alcove of an office to sit in her desk chair before responding.

**They were hiding from me this morning. Good thing I have replacements**

**Did you get to work on time?**

Sienna smiled. It was sweet that he was asking, even though she knew he wouldn’t give a damn if she was late. But he knew she cared.

**Only late by a minute or two. Not enough to matter. How is your day going?**

**Had a meeting that didn’t end well. Could really use a hug from my favorite doctor**

**Appointment only, sorry.** She added a smiling emoji to take the sting away. Zelina called for her, and Sienna sighed. Fridays were the worst. “Be right there! What room?”

“Three!” Zelina yelled back. “Chicken pox!”

“Fuck,” Sienna muttered as her phone buzzed in her hand. It was after lunch and she hadn’t eaten yet, and her stomach was rumbling.

**Can we make plans for tonight? I really need you, _mami_**

There was something about Damian telling her that he needed her that absolutely melted Sienna into a puddle. This millionaire bad boy was surrounded by people at his bidding and wanting his attention, yet he made it a point to tell her that it was her that he needed.

**My place tonight. Zelina and Aleister are going to a tattoo convention this weekend**

It was convenient timing, having the apartment to herself for the weekend. Damian’s place was amazing, but it was also _Infamy_ , and his attention would be divided there. She was selfish enough to just want a quiet night alone with her new boyfriend.

**I’ll be there, _mami_. Can’t wait to fuck you in your bed**

Sienna snorted at his audacity, but she laughed at herself too because she knew he was right.

**Get ready for squeaky bedsprings**

**My favorite sound next to your moans**

“Dr. Green!” Zelina’s voice startled Sienna and she yelped, looking up to find Zelina glaring at her. “We don’t have all day, move your butt!” With that, the fiery Latina stomped off, her sleek black hair swinging around her shoulders like a cape.

Blushing, Sienna typed a quick goodbye text and jumped to her feet, heading to room three and the chicken pox kid. But when she opened the door, there was no kid, and no chicken pox.

Vanessa Bourne stood facing the posters explaining a diabetes medicine and the muscles of the leg. She was dressed in a black suit with a blue and white polka dotted shirt with ruffles around the collar, leaving her looking smart and put together. Her hair was down, curled around her face, make up hiding the bruises craftily, but Sienna had seen them the night before, and knew where to look. They peeked through slightly, blues and purples and swollen flesh visible to her trained eye.

“Vanessa!” Quickly, Sienna shut the door behind her, glancing down at the iPad in her hands. “I didn’t expect to see you. How are you?” Zelina had either given Sienna the wrong chart or had planted Vanessa in the room.

Vanessa turned, her expression carefully controlled and chilly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, telling Sienna she was feeling defensive and still in pain. “Sorry to show up without an appointment, Dr. Green.” Her voice was guarded yet polite.

Sienna waved her hand. “Not a problem, we accept walk ins. Were you able to get the prescriptions filled I gave you last night?”

Vanessa nodded. “I did, both the Plan B and the pain medications. Thank you.”

Sienna gestured to the exam table. “Take a seat, I’ll get your blood pressure and you can tell me why you are here.”

Shaking her head, Vanessa seemed to shrink back against the wall, before she caught herself and lifted her chin. “I’m not here for that. I’m here to thank you, and to tell you to stay away from Damian. He’s not for you.”

Sienna halted on her way to the sink to wash her hands, the iPad almost slipping out from under her arm in shock. “I’m sorry, excuse me?”

“I’m doing you a favor, Dr. Green, just like you did me a favor last night. We’re even.”

The room felt as if it had suddenly dropped five degrees and chills ran down Sienna’s back. Placing the iPad on the counter, she faced Vanessa, aware of the hostility now radiating from the other woman. “If you didn’t come here for medical attention, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I have actual patients in the waiting room and they are more important than whatever pissing match you are trying to start.”

“Damian has sexual tastes that you could never satisfy, Sienna. He has needs, ones I’ve been pleasing him with for three years.” Vanessa’s tone was snide and lofty, irritating Sienna.

“I’m aware of Damian’s needs, thank you. Please go.” She gestured towards the door.

Lifting her finger to stop Sienna, Vanessa continued. “I don’t think you are. When Damian shoves his cock down your throat and holds you there, are you prepared to take him and not struggle? He doesn’t like struggling. When he takes you dry, are you going to scream? Are you ready to let him fuck you in the VIP Lounge with people watching? He likes that, did you know that? I’ve done all those things, Sienna, and more, and he knows I’m the only woman who can fuck him like that.”

Gritting her teeth against the mental images that tried to push into her brain, Sienna lowered her voice, glaring at the woman across from her. “Damian asked me to be his girlfriend this morning, and I agreed.” The shock that showed on Vanessa’s face vindicated her. “So this is the point where I tell you to fuck off and get out, to stay away from my boyfriend and my place of business. What happened to you was tragic, and I’m sorry it happened, but you will not use it as a way to hold Damian to you. Whatever happened between the two of you is in the past, and that’s where it will stay.”

Vanessa seemed to pull herself together, keeping her snotty expression. “You may have him now, but soon he’ll be calling me. What will you do then, Dr. Green?” The way she named her profession sounded like an insult. “Run away crying that he broke your heart? Damian is a harsh man with dangerous sexual appetites. He’s not built for a relationship. He’s built for hard fucking, sleepless nights, parties and money. You can’t domesticate a man like him.”

Sienna had heard enough. “That’s it! I’m not telling you again! Leave, now! You’ve insulted me, Damian, and this clinic. You say you are here to do me a favor and warn me off, but what you are doing is showing your insecurities and selfishness. From now on, what happens between Damian and I is none of your damn business. Get out or I’m calling the cops!”

Shrugging as if being dismissed didn’t matter, Vanessa passed Sienna with a sexy sway of her hips towards the door. Sienna caught the wince in Vanessa’s eyes, and she knew the woman’s pride cost her. She took no pleasure in it, she just wanted her gone as soon as possible.

“Thanks again Dr. Green for your wonderful care last night. I really do appreciate it.” With that, Vanessa opened the exam room door and left Sienna staring dumbly after her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another confrontation....

Damian was expecting her. As Keith showed Vanessa into his office, he glowered at her, thinking back to the phone call he had gotten from his very upset girlfriend. Damian had been willing to place Vanessa under his umbrella of protection, even going to far as to avenge her, but that offer was off the table. No one upset Sienna, for any reason.

Keith closed the door after Vanessa and moved to the stairs to wait for her. Vanessa stood demurely in the middle of his office, her hands clasped in front, her chin tilted up as if she was preparing for battle. Raising an eyebrow, Damian leaned back in his chair, observing her coldly.

“I don’t remember inviting you to _Infamy_ , Vanessa. What are you doing here?” Let her think she was in charge for a moment, he thought to himself. And then he’d swoop in and cut her off at the knees.

“I’m just coming from the clinic. I saw Sienna.”

“Dr. Green,” Damian growled. “You will accord her the respect she is entitled to.”

Vanessa’s expression shadowed for just a moment before she cleared it again, but she didn’t correct herself. “So, you two are together now, huh? Seems a bit fast.”

Damian shot out of his chair and rounded his desk in an instant, his face full of thunder. “You don’t get to have an opinion of my dating life, Vanessa.”

Unfazed, she tossed her hair back and peered up at him. She raised her hand to trail his jawline. “I think I should have a small part to play. I mean you’ve been fucking me for years. Seems to me that maybe you should have mentioned to me that there would be another person involved.”

Rage clouded Damian’s vision at her insinuation, but he forced himself to breathe and count to five before replying to her. Vanessa was provoking him intentionally, and he wasn’t going to play her game. “You won’t be included in anything between Sienna and me. Our relationship is monogamous.”

Vanessa quirked her lip in amusement. “She said the same thing, but I know better. It’s cute that you think she’s going to be able to give you what you need. Something tells me the little doctor isn’t going to like having her ass caned.”

The mental image of Sienna crying, her hands covering her behind in pain, her skin red and blistered, flashed in Damian’s mind and he mentally recoiled. That held no allure for him. He wanted Sienna to enjoy what they did together. “Not everyone likes welts on their ass, Vanessa.”

Vanessa’s hands darted to his belt buckle, fingers swiftly pulling at his belt. Damian realized his mistake instantly. Vanessa thrived on this sort of back and forth, on the degradation of feeling less than him. “And I know that when that urge comes over you, I’ll be your first call.”

Damian smacked her hands away from his zipper, his eyes as hard as stone. “Whether or not Sienna and I last, I won’t be calling you again. I admit I felt responsible for you, but I’m uninterested now.”

Hurt crossed her face. “D, you need me.”

Damian scoffed, ignoring the nickname he hated so much. “If anything, Vanessa, you needed me. You needed me for your brand of sexual desire, you needed me to introduce you to the elite of the town, and you needed me to help you climb the social ladder.”

Vanessa whirled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring out the bank of windows out onto the dance floor. “And what exactly do you think _Dr._ Green is doing, huh?” Rudeness colored her tone. “All that clinic and shelter work she does, she needs money for that, D. And who better to introduce her to people with money than you?”

Fixing his belt, Damian almost smiled. Vanessa couldn’t even fathom how much Sienna hated fundraising. “That’s not your concern. Sienna is a physician, a hard worker, who has earned her social standing, no matter how little she uses it for her own gain. In fact, if anything, she uses it to help others. I find that extremely sexy.”

It was Vanessa’s turn to scoff at him over her shoulder. “Since when do you care about helping people?”

How little she knew about him. “I’ve helped you more than I should.”

Vanessa’s temper was beginning to boil. “You only like her because she’s a shiny new toy.”

“She’s classy and alluring, caring, and independent. Everything you are not.”

“You wouldn’t fucking know, D. You never took the time to get to know me. All you did was shove your dick down my throat and tell me to shut up!”

Inwardly, Damian smiled. He was getting to her, exactly what he needed. “Exactly, I didn’t give a shit about anything about you. There is nothing about you that holds any interest for me.” Damian saw the gleam in Vanessa’s eyes, and realized how close he was to demeaning her. Pulling back so he wouldn’t spark her interest again, he changed tactics. “Everything about Sienna interests me. I want to spend time with her, learn about her, talk to her. All of the things I never wanted to do with you. I fucked you and kicked you out. Do you think, for one minute, that if I loved a woman that I would fuck her in public, Vanessa? Really? You think I would put my prized possession on display for everyone to watch like a two-dollar hooker? Come on. Use your brain.”

The gasp that came from her mouth almost made him apologize, but he forced himself to circle his desk and sit back down in his chair. Picking up a pen, Damian poised it above a piece of paper as if he was resuming the task she had interrupted.

“Stay away from Sienna, Vanessa. I mean it. You and I are done.” Absentmindedly he waved his hand in the air. “Close the door on your way out.”

Damian’s shoulders tensed as he waited for Vanessa to fight with him or throw insults in a misguided attempt to enrage him. Instead, the quiet clicking of the doorknob finding it’s place alerted him that she had left his office, and her shadow passed in front of the windows on her way to the staircase. Knowing she couldn’t see him through the tint, Damian sighed, leaning back in his chair, his hands running through his hair.

He watched as Keith indicated with his hand that Vanessa should proceed him, and then he nodded at someone. Damian couldn’t see who it was, but when Keith turned to approach his office he groaned. He was in no mood for a lecture.

Keith knocked once and then entered without waiting for permission. Damian chose to ignore it.

“Mia is escorting Vanessa out.” The big man sat in the chair in front of Damian’s desk, legs spread and expression casual. “So, you and the doc, huh? That’s cool. She’s nice.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Nice? That’s it?”

Lifting his hands in a shrug, Keith chuckled. “She jabbed me with a needle, dude. I can only like a person so much, ya know?”

Rolling his eyes, Damian scanned his desk analyzing the piles of paperwork he needed to get completed for the upcoming tax season. “Listen, I’m going to tackle most of this, but I need a favor from you, Dom, and Mia.”

“Is this something I can hold over your head, like extra vacation days or something? I’d like to take Mia away to the beach or something.”

“Yeah sure, if that’s what it takes. I’m going to Sienna’s tonight. I need the three of you to take care of _Infamy_.” Keith’s mouth popped open in protest but Damian cut him off. “I know! I know, ok?”

Keith ignored him. “You can’t keep leaving the club, and _Infamous_ for that matter, in the hands of other people. Even if you trust them.”

How to explain it so Keith would understand? “When you and Mia first started dating, what did it feel like?” Because currently Damian felt as if he couldn’t breathe, every thought swirled around Sienna, and his body felt tighter than a string ready to snap.

His friend stared off into the distance, clearly remembering those early days. “She was all I thought about. Being away from her, not being able to talk to her or hold her, felt like physical pain. I was working at a grocery store as a stocker, and I’m pretty sure I called off some shifts just so I could stay in bed with her. I almost lost my job.”

Damian sighed. “Yes, that’s it exactly.”

Keith blinked and the spell was broken. Clearing his throat, he glared at Damian. “That’s a little different, boss. I didn’t have employees, a business, and an underground fight ring. No one depended on me!”

“I just need some time with her. Our schedules are totally different, and it’s easier for me to hand responsibilities over to you, Dom, and Mia than it is for her to call out of the clinic. Keith, man, come on. One night.”

Keeping his frown in place, Keith threw his hands up on defeat and hoisted himself onto his feet. “Fine. One night. I’m holding you to that. You better be here tomorrow. And might I suggest that if you do get a wild hair up your ass, and you can’t stay away from her, that you choose a mid-week night where we aren’t so damn busy and _not_ a fucking Friday!”

Stomping out of the office like a petulant child, Keith slammed the office door behind him and left the catwalk. Damian grinned. Keith wasn’t actually mad at him. Just put out that he was going to have to work harder and shift the employees around.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head and Damian jumped up, running to the door and out onto the catwalk. Down below near the bar, Keith was informing Dominik and Mia of their roles for the night. “Mia! Can you order food, and have it sent to Sienna’s please?”

Mia glared at him, her hands on her hips and her lips pressed tightly together. “She can’t cook?”

“Um, I actually don’t know. Maybe? I’ll ask her. But I thought it would be nice if I got the food for her.”

Behind Mia, Keith laughed and turned his back to his wife and Dominik, hiding his grin and knowing the expression on her face didn’t bode well for their boss.

“Well then maybe _you_ should arrange the food, you know, since you won’t be here and we’re covering for your ass again!” Huffing, Mia whirled around and stomped off into the kitchen.

“Shit,” Damian mumbled. Looked like he was going to have to give Keith those vacation days for sure now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baacckkkkk. So sorry for the delay. Life, work, health issues, all seemed to hit me at once these last few weeks and I had some things I had to take care of.  
> Also, Damian was being VERY stubborn during this chapter. But! I'm happy with how it turned out, and I found out why he was being difficult. Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!

Sienna felt bone weary and exhausted. The clinic had been insanely busy, and she had spent nearly two hours after the clinic closed dictating her notes. There were just not enough hours in the day for everything she needed to accomplish. Late in the day, the slow spread burn of cramps in her lower belly heralded the impending arrival of her monthly flow, draining her energy and slowing her down.

Pushing through the door to the tattoo shop, she found Kona with his feet propped up at his station. The shop was empty, odd for a Friday night, but sometimes if word got around that Aleister was gone, that would happen. His customer base was loyal to him, and Kona tended to get the first timers or spur of the moment occasions. In his hands was a local gossip magazine and his hair was brushed back into a ponytail. Catching sight of her, he waved the magazine at her.

“Hey Sienna! You snagged the big fish, huh?” His grin was wide, showing nearly all of his teeth, but it seemed forced.

Rolling her eyes, Sienna tried to walk past him towards the back stairs, in mood to try to be polite. “Hi Kona. Nice to see you too.”

As she passed, Kona gripped her wrist, causing her to stop next to his chair. His head tilted back so he could look up into her face. “I hope he treats you well. I really do. But if something ever happens, just know I’m here for you, ok?”

The urge to rake her fingers across his face almost overwhelmed her before she managed to breathe it away. “That sounds suspiciously like you want to be a rebound, Kona.”

His grip tightened marginally, but his smile never slipped. “I’m just saying, I’ll be here to catch you when you fall.”

The door opened and Damian came striding in, clad in a tan trenchcoat and carrying a large brown bag. “If anyone is catching Sienna, it will be me.” Damian’s expression was thunderous, glued to Kona’s hand circling Sienna’s wrist. “If you want to keep that hand, you’ll never touch her again.”

Jerking to his feet, Kona released Sienna and glared at Damian as he came to a stop against his girlfriend’s back. The stance was protective, and Sienna melted against him, relieved he was there. Exhaustion beat at her temples and dealing with Kona’s infatuation with her was just past her limit for the day.

“If Sienna doesn’t want me to touch her, she can tell me that, Mr. Big Shot. She’s been my friend for years.”

Damian smirked, his hand coming up to rest on the small of Sienna’s back. “Maybe you should wait a little longer for an invitation to touch her. I’m sure it’s coming real soon.” Sophisticated sarcasm dripped from Damian’s voice, and Sienna’s mouth almost dropped open. “Come on _mami_ , we don’t want the food to get cold.” He urged Sienna to continue walking, and she took the lead, refusing to look back at Kona as they took the stairs at the back of the shop up to the apartment.

As she unlocked the door, Damian shifted behind her, causing Sienna to look over her shoulder. Kona stood at the bottom of the steps staring up at them, a strange expression on his face. Chills ran down Sienna’s back.

“Get inside, Sienna,” Damian muttered. His body was a sentinel behind her, reassuring her even as alarm bells were ringing in her head. “I’ll have a talk with him later about his behavior.”

Sienna didn’t know what that meant, but she opened the door anyway, swiftly closing and locking it behind them when they were both inside. With a loud sigh, she turned to face Damian and a large smile spread across her face. “Well hi.”

Damian grinned down at her, the hand not holding the large bag slid around her waist, hauling her against his body. “Hey to you too.”

Running her hands up his chest and then around his neck, Sienna pulled him down for a kiss that spread warmth through her entire body. Damian had that effect on her, so she added a few light scratches just to hear him groan.. “Sorry about Kona. He thinks he’s in love with me.”

Grunting, his brow furrowed. “I know it’s new, but he needs to get used to the idea of the two of us together. The sooner the better or I’m going to have to take him into the alley and introduce him to the dumpster.”

Sienna laughed nervously. There was something about Damian’s tone that suggested he was serious, but she chose not to look too far into it. Pulling her jacket off, she hung it on the peg next to the door and took Damian’s jacket from him, placing it next to hers. She watched as he looked around the apartment, and she realized he had never been past the foyer before.

“Make yourself at home. Is that dinner?” she asked, pointing at the bag.

Damian lifted it in the air. “Yeah. We should probably eat soon so it doesn’t get cold.”

Sienna reached for it, frowning when he wouldn’t hand it to her. “I’ll get it plated.”

Shaking his head, Damian headed towards the kitchen. “I got this. Go get changed, take a shower, whatever you need to do.”

A shower sounded amazing, along with some medication to alleviate the cramps that were now harder to ignore. “Well, um, ok I guess.” Bemused, Sienna watched as Damian passed through the living room and into the kitchen. “I won’t be long. Promise.”

Waving a hand at her over his head, Damian shooed her away.

Making her way into her bedroom, Sienna groaned at the state of it. She really should have taken the time to clean it up, but there just weren’t enough hours in the day. Her closet door was open, boxes of shoes and mementos spilling out onto the floor, clothes haphazardly hung incorrectly on hangers. After grabbing a clean pair of underwear, cute lounge shorts and a tank top, she slammed closed her dresser drawers, the ones that she had left half open just that morning as she searched for socks. Medical journals, coding books, and manuals were stacked next to her bed, acting like dual night stands for her mismatched lamps. Compared to Damian’s loft in the sky with its clean lines and spotless décor, Sienna’s room looked more like a hovel.

Her shower was quick, a simple soap up and careful but swift shave to catch any stray hairs, she hopped out and was in the kitchen ten minutes later. Grabbing a bottle of medication from the basket next to the coffeemaker, she smiled at Damian’s spread of Thai food on the bar.

“What’s that?” he asked, handing her a bottle of water. He looked completely at home there in his black jeans and band t-shirt, boots on his feet and hair pulled up and out of his face. He commanded every space he entered due to his sheer size, but in her kitchen he seemed at ease.

Sienna shrugged. “My stomach hurts. Just trying to put off the inevitable for a little while longer.”

She noticed that Damian caught on immediately, which she was thankful for. Even as a doctor, talking about her period with her new boyfriend was uncomfortable and not something she looked forward to. His facial expression didn’t change, but he nodded.

“I should have called you before I ordered Thai. Do you want me to get you something else? Soup? Any type of comfort food?” He made his way around the bar to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her upper arms as he peered down at her.

Sienna smiled. “Thank you, but no. Thai is fine.” It was sweet how he wanted to see to her comfort first.

He gave a short nod, kissing her forehead. “I don’t know if it works out or not for you, but I can’t stay tonight. I just got a call from Keith and I’m needed back at the club.” He waited for her disappointment, but all Sienna felt was relief. As much as she wanted to spend time with Damian, she really wasn’t feeling well.

“That’s ok. We’ll try another night.”

Kissing her again, he stepped back to hand her a plastic plate. “Can’t get rid of me fast enough, huh?”

Sienna looked up to find him winking at her, and she laughed. Being with Damian always felt so easy. But as she watched him turn from her to begin plating his food, she saw his mask slip. He seemed preoccupied, as if he was in planning mode. If there was a window inside of his head, she felt as if she would see gears spinning wildly.

“Is everything ok at _Infamy_?” she asked cautiously, following along behind him with her plate.

He nodded. “Yeah, _Infamy_ is fine. One of my other businesses needs my attention. I don’t know if I ever told you about those.”

Damian distracted her all throughout the meal with explaining his different ventures, from leasing the other floors of _Infamy_ to real estate. He ran them all from his office inside the club, and Sienna listened avidly. Damian got excited when he talked business, and his face lit up with joy and excitement, causing the cramps in Sienna’s stomach to get replaced with butterflies. He asked her about her day, asking intelligent questions and cracking jokes to keep the conversation moving along.

A sudden silence brought Sienna back to reality to find Damian leaning his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand, and a sexy smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Hmm?” Sienna felt dazzled by him and blinked rapidly to try to gather her thoughts. “Oh um, I’m ok. Tired though. It was a long week.”

“Do you own a vibrator?” 

Sienna’s mouth dropped open in shock. Heat spread across her cheeks and she bit her lip. “Well, yeah, but what does that…?”

“Orgasms are good for cramps,” he announced, as if he wasn’t sitting across the table from a physician. “Go into your room, get your vibrator, undress and get into bed. I’m going to clean up and I’ll be right there.”

“Damian…”

He shook his head and got to his feet. “Don’t argue with me, Doc. Get going.”

Curious but a little disgruntled, after all, Damian was her guest but he had already taken over her kitchen, Sienna got to her feet and did as instructed, images of what might be to come dancing in her head. She turned off the overhead light and left the lamps on to create a sense of ambiance to the room. It was no window to the sunrise like Damian’s apartment, but it was what she had. Sienna also took the opportunity to shove the shoe boxes into the closet and close the door, knowing when she opened it again she’d be in big trouble.

Under her bed, she found the long box that housed her wand vibrator. She opened it, checked to make sure there were batteries in it, and undressed. It had been a long time since she had a chance to use it, it wasn’t often she was alone in the apartment with paper thin walls.

As she pulled back the covers on her bed, Damian entered her room, closing the door behind him. His eyes roamed her body hungrily. “Ready?”

She nodded, although she didn’t really know when he had in mind. Did he want to watch her? That might be sexy, but Damian seemed to be more of a hands on type man.

Sienna climbed into bed, watching Damian undress out of the corner of her eye. Each layer of clothing revealed his sexy body dotted with tattoos that only he knew the meaning of, lending more to his aura of mystery. Feeling ridiculous, she grasped the wand against her chest, almost protectively, her eyes focused on every move Damian made. He folded his clothes and placed them on her dresser, his boots to the side of the door. His movements were smooth and unhurried, even though Sienna knew he needed to get back to _Infamy_ , Damian was controlled as he joined her.

“Let’s put this down, _bebé._ We don’t need it right this second.” Taking the wand from her tight grip, he laid it between them. Pulling her bare body against his, Damian smiled down at her. “Close your eyes and just breathe. Relax.”

In that moment, Sienna realized how tense her shoulders were. The exhaustion headache that had been pounding at her for hours , but had disappeared at dinner, was back with a vengeance. Leaning her forehead against Damian’s shoulder, she sighed, closing her eyes and melting against his warmth. “This isn’t generally what I use the vibrator for.”

He laughed, the rumble in his chest sending shivers down her spine. Sienna loved his laugh. “We’ll get there.” His large hands ran up and down her back and over her arms, soothing her and almost lulling her into sleep. Sienna didn’t know how long they laid there, cuddled under her blankets, but when he finally kissed her lips, she felt as if she was floating. “Turn over, Doc.”

Without a mumble of protest, she rolled over so that her back was to Damian’s chest. Feeling his hardness against her ass, Sienna smirked and wiggled against it.

The blankets flew off the bed, the abrupt coolness of the air bringing her nipples to a sharp point, and a loud slap landed on her ass. Sienna’s eyes flew open. “Ow!”

“Don’t whine, it didn’t hurt.”

Now she was pouting. Looking over her shoulder, Sienna gave him her best sad eyes. “I thought you were trying to get me to relax.”

A wicked grin spread across his face, his large hand rubbing her behind where he slapped her. “Oh, we’re just getting started. You are going to be a puddle by the time I’m done with you. Lift your leg a little.”

Confused, she did as instructed, simultaneously delighted when he snuggled closer and bewildered when he pushed her legs closed again. Until she felt him. There. His dick laying like a rod against her lower lips. “Damian,” she moaned. She slowly rolled her hips against him, sudden desperation to have him inside of her pushing away her exhaustion from the work day.

Against her ear, Damian lowered his voice to whisper, “You can move and squirm all you want, _mami_ , but you won’t feel my cock inside of you tonight.” A protest of outrage bubbled from Sienna’s lips just as Damian grabbed the wand and showed it to her. “Tonight is for you. Let’s get rid of those pesky cramps, shall we?”

Sienna’s eyes widened. She wasn’t feeling any cramps now. Instead, anticipation thrummed through her veins. From behind her, Damian reached over her hips to lodge the wand against her mound, just above her clit. With her legs closed, his dick between them, the wand couldn’t touch her where she really wanted it. She almost said something, but the playfulness in Damian’s eyes stopped her. This was a man that knew a woman’s body very well. He knew what he was doing.

With one hand on the wand, and the other arm under her head, wrapped around her chest, Damian pulled Sienna against his chest. “I want to hear you. You know I love to hear your screams.”

And with that, Damian spun the dial control to medium speed. Sienna’s body tensed, instinctively jerking backwards to get away from the sudden vibration. Damian’s hard body against hers stopped her movement. After only a few seconds, he lowered the speed, moving the head of the wand a little lower to the junction of her legs.

“Mmmm, _mami_.” Slowly Damian dragged his cock between her thighs. “That feels so good. Your skin is like silk.” As he spoke, he ran his lips down her arm, watching their hips sway with rapture.

Breath was hard to come by and sweat broke out on her body. As Damian raised and lowered the speed of the wand at random intervals, Sienna clawed at his arm across her chest, throwing her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes. She felt as if she was riding the ocean, and each wave ebbed and flowed. All she could do was hang on. Moans and cries echoed in the room around them.

She squirmed, clenching her thighs, hugging his cock, and then loosening them to allow the wand to brush her clit before snapping them closed again. She rarely used the big vibrator, it was extremely intense and made her very sensitive. But in Damian’s skilled hands she was getting closer and closer to flying off the handle.

He edged her for what seemed to be hours, her body drenched in sweat, his fingers plucking her nipples, his mouth finding hers and whispering sexy encouragements against her lips. Damian worked her over like a puppet master, his hard cock swelling against her lower lips, bumping into her core but never entering, her clit swollen and throbbing, begging for any kind of attention. But he held off, using the wand to send delicious pulses through their skin, even as he occasionally brushed it across the head of his own shaft.

When he would do that, the ragged groan that would escape his throat almost sent Sienna over the cliff. Knowing he was right there with her, so close, so desperate, eager for the bliss that they knew was so near, but he repeatedly denied them, made Sienna almost feral.

A quick shift of his body against her back was Sienna’s only warning things were about to change. Damian’s hips slammed into hers causing her legs to part, sweat making her thighs slippery. At the same time, Damian flipped the dial on the wand to high speed and pressed it against her clit and the head of his cock.

“Damian!” Screams ripped from Sienna’s throat, her fingernails digging and scratching at his arm and the sheets as her body convulsed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she heard Damian grunting.

“Fuck yes, _mami_. Fuck! Fucking perfect!” His seed splashed her thighs and mound and Sienna squeezed him tighter, another orgasm rolling through her body.

She smothered her face in the pillow, tears flowing down her face as aftershocks ripped through her. “Oh my god,” she moaned. “Oh shit.”

Slowing down the wand in increments, Damian slowly stopped moving behind her, and finally removed the vibrator itself, turning it off and dumping it over the side of the bed with a loud thud. Pushing Sienna onto her back, Damian laid his head on her chest, his body blanketing hers. Feeling euphoric, Sienna hugged him close, her hands rubbing his hair and down his back.

“That was insane.”

Damian chuckled. “You are so beautiful when you come apart, _bebé_.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Sienna could feel Damian’s cum and her own juices being smeared between their bodies as their legs tangled together, but neither of them seemed to care. In the light glow of the lamplight, Sienna was more relaxed than she had been in weeks. “I think it worked.”

“No cramps?” he asked, leaning his chin on her sternum to stare up at her.

Sienna smiled. “No stress either. The whole apartment could blow up and I wouldn’t move a muscle.”

Lifting himself up onto his elbows, Damian kissed her deeply before trailing down to her collarbone. “I gotta go, babe.”

She heard the disappointment in his voice, and she frowned. She didn’t want him to go. The glow, the perfect moment they were in, was too precious to break. “Is this what our life is going to be like, Damian? I work days, come home, you fuck me until my eyes cross and I pass out, you go to work, come home as I am getting ready for work, maybe a quick blow job before you pass out, wash, rinse, repeat?”

Peering down at her, Damian’s expression was troubled. “We’ll make it work, Sienna. Somehow.”

She watched him as he got dressed, noting how he made no effort to clean their sweat and combined juices off his body. For some reason that thrilled her, a mark of possession, but her worries swamped it. Everything was still new between them, but Sienna was a practical person. She knew their life couldn’t stay the way it was if they were going to make it work.

And as Damian leaned over to kiss her goodnight, muttering that she needed to lock the door behind him, she promised herself that it would not be her that would be making all the hard choices and sacrifices. She had come too far, worked too hard, to give it all up for a man. Even if that man was as amazing as Damian Priest.


	30. Chapter 30

Pulling his trenchcoat on over his shoulders as he descended the stairs towards the shop, Damian was satisfied when he heard the click of the lock behind him. Sienna was a smart, capable woman, but Damian had a strong protective streak, and knowing she was behind a locked door made him feel better.

Adjusting his collar, Damian lifted his head as he stepped into the shop, finding Kona still alone at his station. He was drawing something, his head bent down over a piece of paper and a TV tray. Kona Reeves was a problem that Damian was about to deal with.

Kona’s head lifted when he sensed another person’s presence, and he immediately stood up. Damian had seen that stance on many men before. It radiated possession and anger, something Damian was all too happy to squash. Putting on his best cocky grin, he stared Kona right in the eyes.

“We don’t know each other, but I know of you, Kona Reeves. And take this as a friendly warning, if you ever touch Sienna again, past helping her up off the floor if she falls or taking a pen from her hand, I will break every single one of your fingers and crush your wrists.”

Kona didn’t back down, but then again, Damian knew he wouldn’t. “You can’t just waltz in here and threaten people, I don’t give a shit how much money you have.”

“Oh, this has nothing to do with money and everything to do with the fact that Sienna isn’t interested in you and yet you still hang around, using your hope to guilt her into being nice to you.”

Snorting, Kona tightened his hands into fists. “You have no idea what kind of relationship I have with Sienna.”

The smugness fell off Damian’s face as he stepped closer to the man. Dropping his voice, he allowed the threat to color his words. “There isn’t a relationship, Kona. That’s what she’s been telling you for years. And I’m here now, and I will not put up with vague passes or double meanings when you talk to her. Have some respect for her and back off, or I will make you.”

Kona tried to scoff, but instead seemed to choke on the smell of Damian and Sienna. His upper lip curled up in disgust, but Damian could see the jealousy in his eyes. “One day, Damian, you’ll leave and she’ll need someone to catch her.”

Damian shook his head. “I don’t know what the future holds, but trust me when I say, I just made her scream for two hours, while you sat down here listening, doodling, so I don’t think she’ll go running to you if there is a problem between us.”

Kona’s eyes darkened, but he only pressed his lips together tightly.

Giving him a short nod, Damian turned to walk away, flipping his collar up around his ears as he pushed through the shop door and out onto the street. His car was waiting, and as he slid into the backseat, he pulled out his phone to call Keith.

_“Hello?”_

The car pulled away from the curb and headed towards _Infamy_. “Give me the short story.” The text from Keith earlier as he was laying the food on Sienna’s counter top was burned in his retinas. **It’s Sarah. 911.**

In the background, Damian could hear grunts and the sound of rage. _“Got started without you. The crew wouldn’t wait. This one really pissed them off.”_

Damian hated asking a question and not getting an answer. “Keith,” he growled.

_“Sarah called the number you gave her. Tegan was on call so she and Dom went and got her. Mia covered the bar. When they got there, Sarah was busted up pretty good, clothes torn. She had locked herself in the bathroom. Dominik said the punk tried to escape out the back window but Tegan clocked him over the head with a textbook.”_ Keith chuckled at the visual, but Damian found none of it funny.

“Where is she?”

_“Tegan took her to the shelter. She’s still refusing to contact the cops and her parents kicked her out about four months ago. She’s been couch hopping.”_

City lights blurred past Damian’s window, but he saw none of it. Remembering seeing the small girl at the clinic after the first attack from her boyfriend filled him with rage and helplessness. No matter how many of these fuckers he took down, it seemed like five more popped up. And now they were getting younger.

_“You aren’t going to like this next bit, Boss.”_

Damian snapped back to attention. “What is it?”

_“The kid? The boyfriend? He works at Roberts’ place. The Reserve.”_

Damian’s hand squeezed the phone so tightly he heard it crack in his hand. “I’m going to burn that place to the ground.”

Keith grunted. _“Anyway, he’s here. I think they are almost done with him. What do you want to do?”_

Rubbing his eyes against the headache that was forming there, Damian was swamped with exhaustion. He left Sienna, naked and sated, for this Hell that he had taken charge of. He should have been buried deep inside her, his face cradled in her neck as she played with his hair and dragged her nails down his back. Instead, he was curating a ring of revenge that was swirling with hatred. A deep dark hole that he couldn’t get out of. Alanna had warned him.

_“Boss?”_

Damian couldn’t deal with it tonight. “We need to end this, Keith. Stop the crew, take him to The Reserve and leave him out front. It’s time we let Roberts’ know that we know what he’s doing there.”

_“Got it. You on your way back?”_

“No. I need to see my sister.” Hanging up the phone, Damian leaned his head against the window. Seeing Alanna was a spur of the moment decision. Redirecting his driver, he typed out a quick text to Sienna.

**I should have stayed in bed with you**

Her text was quick. **I was hoping to hear from you before I went to sleep. Are you ok?**

Damian clenched his eyes shut before reopening them. Sienna always worried about everyone else. He really didn’t deserve her. **Situation is messier than I expected. Trying to get it wrapped up but it may take some time**

**Are you telling me I won’t see you for a while?**

He really didn’t know what he was saying to her, but the thought of not holding her made his stomach twist in a knot. **No, _mami_. I’ll make time to see you. Just means I might have to unexpectedly bail on plans we make. Sorry in advance**

This time, her response was slower. **Are you ever going to tell me what is really going on?**

He didn’t even hesitate. **No. Some things I just can’t. It’s for your own protection.**

The car pulled up to Alanna’s apartment complex and Damian got out before Sienna finally responded.

**Secrets are a hard limit for me. Let me think about this. Goodnight Damian.**

 **Don’t run from me, Sienna.** He felt as if this one conversation was causing Sienna to slip from his grasp, and that made him feel desperate. Losing her now would feel like drowning. At the glass pane door, he pressed his code into the call box, unlocking the front door and heading to the elevators.

**Goodnight**

Growling in frustration, he texted his sister that he was there. Using his code to get the elevator moving, he wondered how his night had gone from fucking perfect to a perfect disaster. Sienna’s question earlier about how they were going to make their relationship work was valid. Their lives were totally different, but Damian thought it was worth the work. And he knew Sienna was willing also, so he didn’t understand her sudden reluctance tonight.

Arriving on the sixth floor, Damian exited the elevator and made his way to the second door on the right to knock. He didn’t have to. As soon as his hand touched the door it opened, revealing his older sister in her yellow ducky pajama bottoms and white shirt, a cherry blossom robe thrown over it to complete the ensemble.

“You look dashing,” he quipped.

Alanna glared at him. “Shut up. It’s self care night and I was in the middle of a rom-com and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. What the Hell are you doing here so late?”

Closing the door behind him, Damian ran his hands over his face and sighed. “The day of reckoning has arrived apparently. I’m having doubts.”

Alanna frowned and lead him to the couch. Her apartment was large, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an expansive kitchen with a pantry, a dining room, office, and living room. It was decorated in whites and creams with splashes of blue in the throw pillows and blankets. Damian owned the building and Alanna managed it for him, along with her other job as a medical transcriptionist. He had set the building up to have around the clock security with cameras, codes for the doors and elevators, and a secure garage. Mostly victims of domestic abuse lived there, but there were two or three single parents also.

“About _Infamous_?” Alanna asked him, curling up against the couch cushions.

Damian wanted to pace but forced himself to sit down. “Not so much _Infamous_. I believe in what I do, Alanna. I need it, it gives me a larger purpose in life. Donating money, arranging safe places for victims like this place, it’s all well and good but it doesn’t sate that need in me to just rip fuckers apart.”

Alanna’s tanned skin glowed in the lamp light, her black hair in a French braid trailing over her shoulder where she fiddled with the ends. She was the only other person outside of _Infamous_ that knew of its existence. She was the reason for it, the inspiration.

“The only time that part of me is quiet is immediately after a trip to the basement or when I’m with Sienna.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Sienna is your new girlfriend, right? The doctor?” At Damian’s nod, Alanna bit her lip. “You can’t keep _Infamous_ going forever, you have always known that. You are a mob doling out criminal assault. Eventually someone is going to find out.”

That was always Alanna’s biggest worry, what would happen if Damian was discovered. The crew all wore masks to protect their identity from the men they beat, but if one of them suddenly got a conscious, they would lead the police straight to the basement of _Infamy_ and Damian’s life would crumble. The risk was always worth it to him, but now, with Sienna in the picture, reality was becoming clearer.

“How do I stop it though?”

Alanna’s eyebrow went up and Damian felt as if he was ten years old again. He knew that look. “Do you want to stop it?”

_Fuck._

“I don’t think that you do. I think part of you gets off on it. The thrill, the violence, being some sort of vigilante. It’s exciting, makes you feel justified and vindicated for not being able to help me all those years ago.”

Damian shot to his feet. “Fuck off, Alanna!” He didn’t want to talk about what happened to her.

She continued, digging deeper into the wound. “You help all these other women and you beat the living shit out of the men that hurt them. You are playing at judge, jury, and executioner.”

Flicking his hand in the air, he whirled towards her. “We have never killed anyone! Never!”

She was unimpressed. “Not yet. But what happens when a well-placed kick hits someone in the temple? When the internal bleeding can’t be stopped? A brain hemorrhage? Damian, anything can happen, and you can’t control that. The only way to make sure something doesn’t go wrong is to shut _Infamous_ down.”

He had no argument for keeping _Infamous_ open. It was for his own selfish needs. He knew it.

Alanna’s voice was almost a whisper when she spoke again. “Imagine Sienna’s face if she ever saw _Infamous_. If that elevator opened up and she found you and the crew beating the life out of a human being. How would she handle that?”

Damian stopped in his tracks, feeling as if all the blood had rushed out of his body. His mind blanked, he couldn’t draw up a picture of Sienna at all, that face that he knew so well, her beautiful body that shaped to his. He couldn’t see her.

“I don’t know.”

Shaking her head, Alanna stood, wrapping her robe around her middle. “I think you do. And you have some tough choices to make. What’s more important, Damian? _Infamous_ or Sienna?”

Damian glared. “It’s not that simple! It’s not about _Infamous_! It’s about all the women who get fucked over because the court system is corrupt. They need their justice!”

“And you think you provide that? Justice?”

He pointed at her. “I provide an example. A warning.”

Slapping his finger away, Alanna glared at him “Let me explain something to you that I don’t think you have ever figured out. Propping those assholes up outside of the police station or the courthouse does not take those women’s pain away. It does not erase what happened to them. They are not locked up, they don’t go on trial, nothing. They don’t feel safer because you gave some douche a black eye. Sure, they might feel a little smug or vindicated, but those women still have to live every single day with looking over their shoulders at the grocery store, afraid to go out after dark, refusing to go into restaurants alone.”

A chill went down Damian’s back, but he couldn’t pinpoint what caused the reaction.

“You are risking so much more than you realize, Damian. Shut it down. Do things the right way.”

Unwilling to listen, Damian shook his head and resumed pacing. “The right way doesn’t fix anything.”

“Neither does your way.”

He didn’t understand how she could be so passive about it. Her rapist got away, there was nothing either of them could do about that. But the men he took down into _Infamous_ were accused by the women they hurt and had been ignored by the justice system. The exception was Sarah. She steadfastly refused to go to the police. Maybe that’s why he felt so restless this time. They were deviating from their routine. Even Keith had said it. The crew didn’t wait for him like they normally did. And honestly, Damian was so focused on Sienna, he didn’t want to take the time to deal with some low level scum.

“ _Infamous_ has it’s purpose, Alanna. And as long as it’s useful, I’m keeping it open.”

Sadness radiated from her eyes. “Then you never really had doubts to begin with, you just wanted to defend your actions.”

“I do it for you, sis. Everything I’ve done for the last twenty years I’ve done for you.”

That sadness turned to pity. “No. You did it because you think you failed me. You didn’t, you know. He was gone long before you found me, and if I wanted him in jail he would be.”

Damian stopped pacing to stare at her. “What? What does that mean? You know who he is? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

She shrugged lightly. “There are certain things in life that I know to be true, and others that I can’t do anything about.”

He had no idea what that meant, but he saw the excitement from arguing with him dim in her eyes. She was shutting down, the memory of what happened to her all those years ago very close to the surface. Damian couldn’t stand to see her hurting. “If you ever decide one day that you want him dealt with, you let me know. I’d be happy to introduce him to _Infamous_.”

Alanna gave him a weak smile, her hands gripping her elbows as she hugged herself. “My wish for vengeance faded a long time ago, little brother.”

Kissing her forehead and giving her a quick hug, Damian excused himself and left her apartment. His thoughts swirled around in his head. It seemed he had disappointed the two most important woman in his life all in one night, and it all centered around _Infamous_.

Ruefully, Damian knew Alanna was right. _Infamous_ couldn’t continue for much longer. But what would happen when it shut down? That was Damian’s fear. At times he felt as if he alone held back the tide of assault cases, the whispers of beatings enough to deter the slimiest of characters, and other times he felt as if there were too many women crying out for help, or worse, shutting down entirely like Alanna sometimes did.

But it wasn’t just him. The crew and his employees at _Infamy_ were in on it too. If he shut down _Infamous_ , the risk grew that someone would talk, either from boredom or clout.

Exiting the building and climbing into his car, he rubbed his hands over his face. The city was teaming with life even in the darkness, lit only by the moon and streetlamps. Across the street, a few photographers clicked their cameras in his direction and Damian groaned. His face was going to be on the front of the social section, and he’d have to explain to Sienna what he was doing at an apartment building on the other side of the city when he told her he was going to the club.

Checking his watch after instructing his driver to take him to _Infamy_ , he found it was nearly 1am. Sienna was undoubtedly asleep, but he wished he could climb into bed beside her. _Infamy_ would be closed soon. Maybe he could go back to Sienna’s apartment to do just that.

And then he remembered he didn’t have a key. Well, that was inconvenient.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Damian decided to call Sienna and leave a voicemail, instead of texting her as he usually did. The phone beeped and he began speaking. “ _Mami_ , I was thinking about how nice it would be to crawl into bed with you, slide my hard cock right up against your ass and love on your sexy nipples as you sighed deeply in your sleep. But I can’t do that because I don’t have a key to your place. Maybe you should change that? Or, you could surprise me in the morning and show up at my loft, take my dick in your mouth and whisper good morning to me? I’ll make you breakfast. Bye beautiful.”

Fuck he missed her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna muses and learns some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you for each and every one of your kudos and comments. I see every single one of them and they really do motivate me to keep going, even on my toughest days. Much love!-S

Sienna stood in the shower, face tilted up into the stream of water, hands wrapped around her body, absorbing the warmth. She didn’t want to wake up that morning, didn’t want to go to the shelter to work. She had slept like shit, tossing and turning after her conversation with Damian. Worry was forming, doubt taking place of excitement and wonder. Damian was going to be a handful, the mystery man with too many secrets.

Sienna wondered if she was selfish as she grabbed the loofah and added soap. She gave everything she had to dozens of perfect strangers every day. Was it so wrong to want something for herself? Someone completely devoted to her? Oh, she didn’t want a push over, she could never respect a man who was happy being under heel, but Sienna was beginning to understand that Damian held secrets like weapons. Secrets, no matter if they were for her protection or others, meant he didn’t trust her enough to have all of the information. And Sienna couldn’t make decisions that way. Being uninformed caused her to feel vulnerable.

Running the loofah over her body, washing away Damian’s cum from her inner thighs, Sienna squeezed her eyes shut. He touched her like she was magic, and she might disappear. She would never say he didn’t care for her, but it just wasn’t enough. She needed to feel included. It felt like a foundation to build a life on. Trust. And that just wasn’t going to happen if he was going to shut her out.

Washing the soap off, she turned and leaned her head back into the water, wetting her hair. And then there was the voicemail he left this morning. Damian had a way with words that absolutely melted her. He was not ashamed of telling her when he missed her or wanted her, and that was like an endorphin rush to Sienna. He had given her access to his building and to his apartment. It never occurred to her that she should return the favor. What did that say about her?

Adding shampoo to her hair, she scrubbed with her fingers. She shared her place with Zelina and Aleister, so she would need to talk to them before giving Damian a key. Aleister might protest due to his shop, but that would be a short argument with Zelina around. Did she really want to give Damian a key? No, she realized, rinsing her hair and adding conditioner. She didn’t.

Groaning, Sienna dropped her arms. What in the hell was the matter with her?

No answer echoed back at her in the shower. She couldn’t figure out why she was so conflicted. Snorting, she rinsed her hair and shut off the shower. The Doctor and The Bad Boy. Damian’s lifestyle was the polar opposite of hers, and she just couldn’t see how to get around it. But she couldn’t let him go either.

Towel drying her hair, Sienna stared in the mirror after she had gotten out of the shower. They had only been together a week. It was too soon to be making any major decisions or moves. If Damian wanted to give her access to his place, that was on him. She was not obligated to do the same, especially since she had roommates. Sure, waking up to Damian surprising her would be amazing, but they would work up to that. The secrets though? She needed to nip that in the bud immediately.

Throwing on a pair of black jeans, a blank tank top and a gray cable knit sweater, Sienna quickly got ready to head to the women’s shelter. Her hair went up into a ponytail after she brushed it, light makeup applied, and she pulled her boots on. She could sit all day and try to figure out Damian Priest, but she had responsibilities. And honestly, the distraction would be welcome. Some things were just too complicated to mull over.

She grabbed her bag, jacket, and her keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. A quick glance in the shop at the bottom of the stairs told her all was well, it was dark and quiet, and she left the building through the alley door.

The walk to the shelter was about twenty minutes. The day was windy, and Sienna wished she had remembered her scarf. Cooler weather was pushing into the city, reminding her that the holidays were approaching.

Two blocks from her apartment, Sienna stopped at the newsstand to buy the morning paper. Nothing interesting caught her eye on the front page so she folded it up and stuck it in her bag with the intention of reading it later.

Arriving at the shelter a short time later, Sienna made her way to the back office and removed her jacket and put her bag down. The shelter was in a dormitory style, most of the women and children were there for a few weeks or months at a time. There was a cafeteria, clothes shop full of donated items, and an office with multiple computers for filling out employment applications.

On her desk there was a morning roster, and Sienna took a quick look to see who had gone and if anyone new had arrived. The women were free to go at any moment, the shelter wasn’t a prison, and sometimes they left without a word. The morning roster was a good way to keep a head count. One name popped out at her. Sarah. The girl from the clinic. That took her by surprise, and Sienna decided she would find her first when she made her rounds.

Frowning, Sienna sat down in the chair, opening the paper to scan the news. Most of it was mundane, city council news, Crimestoppers updates, and other world wide goings on. None of it Sienna cared about.

Until she got to the Social Section. A picture of Damian leaving a building she hadn’t seen before, his expression dark and serious, right under the byline:

**Trouble in Paradise Already?**

**Damian Priest, owner of _Infamy,_ was spotted exiting an apartment building in the Southside of the city, managed by an Alanna Hoskins. Ms. Hoskins, a long term associate of Mr. Priest, was at home at the time of the visit. No word from either camp yet on the nature of the call. **

**Confirmation did come from Mr. Priest’s office just yesterday regarding his relationship with Dr. Sienna Green of Garden Park. Hearts were broken across the city at the news, as it is the first time such an announcement has been made regarding Mr. Priest’s relationship status.**

**No word yet from Dr. Green on if she had prior knowledge of Mr. Priest’s visit to Ms. Hoskins, or knew the nature of the call.**

Sienna stared at the article, eyes flicking occasionally to Damian’s face in the picture. He left her bed to go see another woman? That was the urgent business? Another “associate”? He said he was going to _Infamy_. Who was Alanna Hoskins, and was she important to him?

Frustrated, feeling hurt and confused, Sienna closed the paper and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She could text him, even call him, and get an explanation. He would see the paper eventually, and Sienna could make him explain himself then. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. Being in a relationship was exhausting. It wasn’t as if Sienna didn’t know that Damian had associates, as he called them, she just never thought past Vanessa. The fact that there were others should not have blindsided her, but the fact was, it did.

Putting her phone down, Sienna stood up. She was feeling restless, not quite ready to come to terms with Damian’s harem of females. Her logical brain told her there was a reason he was at the apartment building, he owned it most likely, but her female brain told her something was wrong, and she needed to worry.

Leaving the office, and her phone, behind, Sienna made her way to the common room area where women and children were finishing up breakfast and chit chatting, watching TV, or playing games. It was a large area, mostly decorated with old 1970’s furniture left over from hospitals, with couches, chairs, and a coffee table laid out in squares around the room.

In the far corner were two bean bags flanked by bookshelves, and that’s where she found Sarah with Betty, an older woman who had come in two weeks before, and Carol, a volunteer.

“Hi Sarah,” Sienna greeted, crouching down in from of the teen and smiling at the other two women in greeting. “Are you ok?” Her eyes scanned the girl’s face, noting the busted lip and bruises on her skin. Her nose looked a little crooked, and Sienna wished someone would have checked to see if it was broken.

Sarah nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok, Dr. Green.” She was wearing a large sweater that Sienna recognized from the donation bin. It was oversized and soft, the sleeves covering Sarah’s hands as she twisted them in her lap.

“Can I take a look at you?” she asked. Sarah nodded and shifted forward in the bean bag chair so that Sienna was closer. “Do you want to go back to the exam room”

Sarah shook her head. “I’m just banged up.” Waving her hand in front of her face, she gave Sienna a rueful smirk. “What you see is what you get.”

Sienna smiled back at the girl, offering comfort. “Ok, let’s check you out then.” As Sienna’s hands began checking for broken facial bones, Sarah’s eyes shifted from Berry to Carol and back to Sienna.

“You are dating Damian Priest, right? I saw that in the paper. It’s the only section I read, the city gossip.”

Sienna nodded, concentrating on the orbital bone under Sarah’s black and blue eye. “Yes, I am.” She really didn’t want to gossip about her love life with this teenager.

“He helped me. Last night.”

Sienna’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

“Well, not him specifically, but his people. Dom And Teagan. I called the number Mr. Priest gave me at the clinic and they came right over.”

Sienna’s hands dropped into her lap and she rocked backwards on her heels. “Hold on, I don’t understand. Damian gave you his number at the clinic?” Sarah nodded. “Why?” A grown ass man giving a teenager his phone number was troubling for many reasons.

Sarah squeezed her hands together and looked at Betty and Carol. “Can you give me a few minutes with Dr. Green please?”

Carol hesitated, but silently stood and waved Betty away. Carol was a bIt over protective, especially with the young ones that arrived at the shelter. Sienna watched the two women step away and then back at Sarah. “Start at the beginning. I feel like I’m missing something.”

“When I met you at the clinic, after Adam, you know,” Sarah bit her lip. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud. “He threatened me. Told me he’d beat me if I went to the cops. That’s why I wouldn’t go to the ER. I knew they would make me file a report. So as I was checking out, Mr. Priest was standing at the counter and he handed me a business card. Said if I ever needed anything, if Adam ever came around again and I was scared, to call, and someone would be right there.”

Sienna’s heart pounded like a drum in her chest. Why would he do that? How did he know what Sarah was there for? Sienna would never disclose any medical information to anyone, and she knew her staff wouldn’t speak of it in the open where it could be over heard.

“Adam called me last night, said he missed me and that he was sorry. I told him off, you know,” Sarah continued her story. “He got madder and madder at me, was yelling and cussing at me over the phone. I was scared, so I hung up on him. As soon as I did that I realized I probably really screwed up so I called the number on the card. Some guy answered, I think he said his name was Keith, and as I was telling him what happened, Adam showed up.”

“And he did this to you?”

The teenager nodded. “He knocked me around a few times but I got away and hid in the bathroom. I don’t know what happened after that, but Teagan and Dom found me and Dom said I didn’t have to worry about Adam anymore. They brought me here.” 

Sienna frowned. “What does that mean, you don’t have to worry about him anymore?”

Pulling the sleeves of the sweater down over her hands, Sarah shrugged. “I don’t know, but I believe him.”

All Sienna could do was give the girl a reassuring smile. “I don’t see any evidence of a concussion or broken orbital bones. Your nose is broken, but it’s very swollen. I’ll have to wait for that to go down before trying to realign it. And that will need to be done at the clinic, Sarah. Come by my office here today and I’ll give you some light pain medicine and anti-inflammatory to help with the swelling.”

Sarah nodded. “Can you tell Mr. Priest thank you for me?”

“Of course.” Patting Sarah’s knee, she stood up. “If you need anything come find me, ok?

Saying goodbye, Sienna turned and returned to her office, her mind whirling. Did Damian leaving last night have anything to do with Sarah? If so, why go to that apartment building instead of to _Infamy_ , as he had said he was going to. Did Adam live in that building? What did Dominik mean when he said Sarah wouldn’t have to worry about Adam anymore? That was a bold thing to promise to a terrified teenaged girl. Also, Damian giving his number to her was odd, as if he anticipated something was going to happen. And Keith, Dominik, and Teagan being ready to deal with the situation so quickly would lead one to believe that something like this had happened before.

What in the Hell was going on inside of _Infamy_? Where was Adam? And what exactly was Damian Priest involved in?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes a trip to the clinic

Damian didn’t see Sienna for the next two weeks. His skin itched and his mood was garbage. Everyone noticed it and avoided him like the plague. Her texts were short and abrupt, and their conversations on the phone were filled with silence between topics until finally one of them gave in and said goodnight. Every hour that went by, Damian’s temper simmered more and more, and he was near a boiling point. Something was bothering her, and instead of communicating with him, she was shutting him out.

He had woken up late that morning, rare for him, but he took the time to workout in his personal gym. His bare fists slamming into the punching bag felt euphoric, a feeling he hadn’t achieved in weeks. Damian bounced back and forth on his feet, staying quick and efficient as he one-two punched the bag. _Infamous_ was quiet, so there wasn’t much opportunity to slam his knuckles into some loser’s eye sockets. Fucking Sienna created the same feeling in him that violence did, and without both outlets, Damian was absolutely sure he was going to come unglued at any moment.

He stayed for an hour, only stopping when he realized his hands were split open and bloody. He quickly showered, bandaged his hands, and got dressed for the day in a pair of black jeans, combat boots, and a band t-shirt. His hair was piled on his head and tied back, and due to the new injuries, he left his signature rings off.

A text from Tegan announced she was waiting downstairs for him, so he made his way down to _Infamy_ , exiting the elevator and crossing the dance floor to where she waited for him.

“Morning Boss,” she greeted, her black and green hair up in a ponytail. Tegan rarely smiled these days. Once she was a bubbly personality with a fiery spirit, but after the assault, she became somber and reserved.

“Tegan,” Damian greeted.

In her hand she held a stack of invitations. She handed one to him and used her finger to point out specifics. “Everything is set up for Saturday night. Invitations go out today, but mostly it’s a formality. People have been hearing about this for weeks. Local tattoo and piercing shops, oddities stores, psychics, will all have booths or tables here inside _Infamy_ , on the main floor. Like you suggested, it’s closed to the general public. They will be funneled to the other two floors.”

Damian nodded, eyes scanning the invitation as she continued explaining. It was on thick black parchment, the calligraphy done in gothic silver ink. Aleister’s idea of a death metal night had somehow morphed into an appreciation of all things occult in the form of an indoor faire. Damian had leaned heavily on Tegan for this project, it was in her wheelhouse and judging by the details she explained, it was going to be a raging success.

Damian looked up and met her eyes. “Wonderful job, Tegan.”

A faint blush spread across her cheeks. “Thank you. I’m headed out to deliver these. Do you need anything from me before I go?”

He shook his head. “No, just this.” He raised the invitation up slightly. “I’ll take this to Aleister Black. You can mark that one off your list.”

She nodded and turned away, leaving the dance floor behind. Damian watched her for a moment before heading out himself. His town car was waiting for him outside in the alley, and he gave the driver instructions to head to the clinic. Damian was a patient man in some aspects, but this had gone on long enough. It was time to remind Dr. Sienna Green who she was dealing with. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he was straightforward almost to a fault. The games and apparent indecision coming from his girlfriend was going to end today. Whatever was going on, she needed to start speaking up. It was the only way for him to fix the issue.

Traffic snarled downtown and Damian’s mood darkened. He was so close to her, yet so far. The temptation to jump out of the car and just walk the rest of the way made Damian’s leg bounce, his hands balling up on his thighs. Going to the clinic to see her during the mid-day rush was possibility incredibly stupid. She would be busy. People, besides Damian, needed her. Damian never begrudged her patients. He wasn’t jealous of other people needing her, it was her calling, and he loved watching her take care of those around her. His need for Sienna was deeper, rooted firmly at the base of his spine behind his heart like roots of a tree. While he understood that him marching into the clinic intent to talk to her would cause a huge disruption, he felt powerless to stop himself.

Their lifestyles were totally different. If she walked into _Infamy_ and hauled him into his office on a busy Friday night and fucked him in his office chair, he would welcome her without hesitation. God knew what he would be interrupting at the clinic.

While his mind wandered, they had arrived. Damian nearly leapt out of the car, not waiting for his driver to open the door for him. It took all of his control not to barge through the waiting room door, find Sienna, and haul her into his arms. Instead, he forced himself to calmly walk over to the receptionist and smile.

“Good afternoon. I’m here to see Dr. Green.” Leaning forward conspiratorially, he whispered. “I’m her boyfriend.” For added effect, he winked.

The woman flustered, like he knew she would. “Oh, Mr. Priest, right.” Damian liked that she knew who he was, it would cut down on the bickering that would have occurred if she didn’t. Getting him closer to Sienna. “I don’t think Dr. Green was expecting you.” She looked over her shoulder trying to find someone to back her up, clearly confused and a little panicky.

Shifting, causing her to look at him again, he added more charm. “No, she doesn’t know I’m here. I hurt my hand,” he showed her one bandaged appendage, “and I was just hoping she had a moment to doctor me up a little.”

The receptionist beamed at him. “I’m sure she’d be happy to. Let me find a room to put you in. Give me just a moment.”

Thanking her, he hovered by the door that separated the waiting room from the clinic space, making eye contact with the patients, daring them to object that he had cut the line. Hellfire would rain down if anyone thought about opening their mouths.

Shortly, the door opened and Zelina waved him back. “Thank God you are here,” she hissed at him, keeping her voice low. “She has been pissy for weeks! What the Hell is going on between the two of you?”

“That’s what I’m here to find out,” he growled. He followed Zelina to a room near the back of the clinic.

“She doesn’t have long, so keep it short. She’s got three patients in rooms, one in x-ray, two checking out, and five more in the waiting room. She’s behind on her dictation, and she has medical records to approve. There is no one in this wing, everyone is near the front, but try not to be loud.” The look she gave him was a cross between a warning and slyness.

Damian nodded, stepping into the room and handing her the invitation. “This is for you and Aleister for Saturday. I hope to see you both there.”

She gave him a polite smile and closed the door behind him. Damian really had intended to go to the shop to see Black, but now that he was so close to seeing Sienna, he couldn’t focus on anything but her.

Outside of the room, he heard strained whispers.

“Why in the Hell did you put someone back here, Zelina?”

Damian’s whole body locked up upon hearing her voice.

“Trust me, you don’t want this one near the others.”

“What the Hell does that mean?”

Damian didn’t hear anything else except a set of footsteps walking down the hallway, so he faced the door, waiting.

The door swung open and Sienna’s shocked face filled his vision. In one smooth motion, Damian gripped her wrist, pulling her into the room and closing the door. He removed the iPad from her hand and set it down next to the small sink in the corner.

“Damian, what are you doing here?” she harshly whispered.

“It’s an urgent care clinic,” Damian responded, a sly grin on his face. God he was so happy to see her. “I am in need of urgent care.” He maneuvered her backwards against the wall, his body pressed against hers and his nose running the length of her neck.

“I have patients…”

“Mmhmm,” he agreed. “I’m one of them.” He couldn’t stop himself, he needed her so badly. His lips took hers, and he was relieved when she didn’t hesitate, molding herself against him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her scrubs were thin, and he could feel her sexy softness against his hardness.

There was so much he wanted to say, to get explanations for, but her taste transported him. Hauling her up into his arms, he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him as he pressed her against the wall.

“Damian, I can’t-,” she moaned, her head falling back so he could lick her collarbone.

“You have to, Doc. I need you.”

Damian managed to balance her on his hips, pulling her scrub top off and then his own t-shirt. Her hair went flying around her shoulders, and he brushed it off to suck at the skin there. Sienna’s own pelvis was rocking against him, rubbing her clit against the roughness of his jean’s. His dick was at full mast, swollen and near the point of pain, begging to be released from its confines.

Running his hands across her stomach and then up, he pulled both cups down on her modest black bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to his hungry mouth. Sienna’s heavy pants and whines above him was like fuel to his fire. Those sounds haunted his dreams.

Setting her down on her feet, keeping her firmly pressed against the wall, he leaned one hand above her head and shoved the other into her pants, two fingers straight into her core. Sienna gasped, her hands gripping his forearm as he stroked her inside walls.

“Does that feel good, _mami_? Hmm? Did you miss my fingers fucking you?” Her eyes were closed, riding the feeling he was providing, but his mood was still dark, and she was the cause of it. “Open your fucking eyes, Sienna, and look at me.”

Her eyes snapped open at his tone but almost immediately tried to close again. She squirmed, her eyes hooded and she breathed heavily.

“Answer me,” he growled, curling his fingers, lightly brushing that spot that drove her wild.

“Yes, yes I missed you,” she whispered.

Pressing his lips against her ear, he lowered his voice more, knowing how much she loved how deep it was. “Grind your pussy on my hand, Sienna. Fuck yourself.”

Her pulse thundered against his lips and her nails dug into his arm, sending shots of electricity straight to his cock. “Damian,” she whimpered.

“That’s right, moan my name, _mami_.”

Her eyes found his, begging him. “I can’t cum like this.”

Smiling wickedly at her, he raised his eyebrow. “Oh, you can. But, lucky for you, I want you to cum on my cock.”

Pulling his hand out from her pants, he pushed them into her mouth, muffling her moan and forcing her to lick them at the same time. As much as he wanted to hear her scream, he was very aware of where they were.

Whirling her around, he bent Sienna over the exam table, pulling out the lower step for her, raising her to just the right height for him. Yanking her pants down to her knees, he slapped her ass just to see the red blossom against her skin.

She yelped but bit her hand to stop the noise.

“Uh uh,” he admonished. “If you are going to bite anything, it will be me.”

She moaned and he watched wetness drip down her leg. They had talked before about how he liked to feel pain during sex, and she had listened. Mostly, she scratched and nibbled at him, but at the mention of biting, it seemed she reacted to that.

Damian unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper to his pants, not bothering to shove them down. From his pocket he produced a condom and rolled it on quickly. Without warning, almost in punishment, Damian slammed his dick into Sienna, slapping his hand over her mouth when she wailed.

He draped himself over her back, knowing he was crushing her, but he needed to feel as close to her as possible. “Fuck,” he groaned, “your pussy feels perfect.”

Little moans came from her throat and he moved his hand, placing his arm in front of her mouth. Her teeth immediately clamped down and his dick throbbed in response. He grit his teeth against the sensation, pleasure/pain shooting through his entire body.

“Rock back against me, baby. Come on, let me know how much you want it.”

Sienna’s little body was shaking under him, her hands gripping the exam table, her ass pressed against his hips, her mouth working on his skin. Damian was sure he was going to come unglued at any moment.

“Fuck me, honey,” she moaned. The endearment melted him. He missed her so much.

“Good girl.” Their pants and moans mixed together as they struggled to keep quiet. Hands roamed, lips locked, and as much as they could, they stared at each other. Damian was fully prepared to walk into the clinic and demand answers, sure Sienna was gearing up to break up with him. But the expression of love and adoration in her eyes said something totally different. It left him feeling confused and desperate to understand where her head was at.

“Damian,” she moaned. “I’m so close.”

Time was nothing and everything. It had only been a few short minutes, but it had simultaneously felt like a lifetime and no time at all. He was totally engrossed in her. “Don’t you move, Doc, I’m going to take real good care of you.”

She muttered something like, “you always do,” but he wasn’t sure he heard correctly over the crinkling of paper on the table. He gripped her ass in his hands, thrusting harder and faster into her. She clamped down on him and then her pussy began to flutter, massaging and milking him as she came until he had no choice but to let go.

“Shit.” Pulling Sienna back up against his chest, he held her close as he came, his nose buried in her hair.

Out of breath, they stilled, pressed against each other, their worlds rocked. Sienna was the first to come to her senses. “God, I’ve been in here too long.”

He laid his forehead on her back, between her shoulder blades. “Zelina is covering for you. Just stay with me for another minute.” Aftershocks rocked through her body and he held her tight.

“What happened to your hands, Damian?”

Sighing, knowing her doctor brain was engaged, he forced himself to slide out of her warmth. Stepping back, he watched as she pulled her pants back up and turned around on the exam table stool before stepping off in search of her shirt.

Taking the condom off and knotting it, he tossed it in the garbage can and fixed his pants and pulling his shirt on. “My hands are fine.”

She tossed her hair back and shot daggers at him with her eyes. “That is not what I asked.” She combed her fingers through her hair after she tugged her scrub top back on, but it was no use. Damian’s hands and sweat had thoroughly messed it up. Without thinking, he pulled his own hair tie of out his hair and handed it to her. She needed it more than he did. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“I worked out a little harder than usual this morning.” He lifted his hands but dropped them quickly. He didn’t want her to be concerned.

But Sienna was already on the move. She pressed against his chest, forcing him to lean against the exam table. Her small hands picked his up and unwrapped the shoddy bandaging job he had done just that morning. It was hard to wrap your own hands. The knuckles were bleeding again, and her eyes hardened.

“Why is it always your hands that take the brunt of your injuries?” she chastised him.

She wasn’t wrong, so he just shrugged. “It’s just the way I am.”

Sienna’s eyes met his and he had a feeling she saw more than he was willing to share. Without a word she took the bandaging to the garbage and pulled out a first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink. “I’ll clean them up for you, and the bites on your arms and you’ll be good to go.”

Returning, she used a swab with peroxide on it to clean the wounds. Her hands were firm but gentle, a sensation that had Damian’s dick struggling to stand up again.

“Does it hurt?” she asked him, noticing a particularly nasty split. “It looks like you’ve done this a lot.” Her fingertips traced past scaring on his hands. She’d be horrified if she knew their origins.

“No. I like it.” He watched alarm spread across her face before she managed to mask it. “You knew about this, Doc. I feel the same way about getting punched in the face or breaking my hands as when you touch me with your body. It feels euphoric and exhilarating. I need it like I need air, like I need you.”

She stared at him, her expression full of confusion. She was trying to understand. “This is something more than biting and scratching during sex, Damian. This is…” she hesitated. “It could be classified as self harm.”

He shook his head, pulling his hands out of hers and straightening up, forcing Sienna to move back. “No, that’s not what this is. At all.” His voice was hard and brokered no room for argument. Suddenly, he had to get out of the room. Nothing was resolved between the two of them, he didn’t have answers, but the urgency that filled his body felt like ants were possessing him.

“Ok, I’m sorry for bringing it up. You don’t need to wrap your hands. Just keep a careful eye on them to make sure they don’t reopen.”

He nodded at her, his expression closed. “Thanks Doc. Talk later?” Damian didn’t wait for her to answer. He opened the door and walked swiftly down the hall, through the clinic, out to the waiting room and then into open air where his car was waiting for him. Climbing in, Damian cursed under his breath. She got under his skin every time. Sienna could disarm him with a single question faster than a punch could land. He had no experience dealing with an intellectual woman who knew her own mind and wouldn’t put up with any bullshit. It was time that Damian faced it, Sienna was in control.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation finally happens....to a point

Knowing she should have gone home. Sienna pressed the code into the keypad anyway. The door buzzed and clicked, allowing her access to the kitchens of _Infamy_ from the back alley. It was nearing 6pm, the club wouldn’t open for another hour, but already the kitchen was blazing hot and busy. No one paid attention to her, and she scurried across the tile, trying not to bump into anyone and ducking under trays and pots and pans as they were passed back and forth between the cooks.

She made it out to the main floor, seeing Dominik behind the bar with Tegan, she waved and approached the catwalk. “Is he in his office?” she asked.

Dominik appeared shocked by her presence for just a moment, and she couldn’t blame him. It was the first time she had used the code and just waltzed right in. Shaking his head, he indicated upstairs with a jerk. “Still in his apartment.”

She thanked him and took the stairs two at a time and pressed her code into the elevator keypad. Biting her lip as she boarded, she wondered if she should text Damian to tell him she was on her way up. A sick part of her decided not to. If he was with one of his “associates” she wanted to catch him now, before her feelings got too deep. Of course, there was only one way up and down from Damian’s place. Effectively, he was trapped.

Shaking her head from the thoughts clouding her mind, she watched the lights as they illuminated, indicating which floor she was passing. After Damian showed up at the clinic today, Sienna had a hard time concentrating. He seemed upset and hurt, but she couldn’t figure out why. And he never mentioned it. She still needed to talk to him about Sarah and ask him about where he went that night he was at her apartment. Admittedly, she had been stalling. She had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. Being in his arms today, feeling him inside of her, seemed to reawaken her emotions, and Sienna knew she needed to talk to him.

The elevator doors dinged and then opened. The small foyer was brightly lit and the door to Damian’s apartment was closed. Steeling herself, Sienna used her code and entered, closing the door behind her.

“Damian?” she called, putting her purse and phone down on the kitchen island.

“Sienna?” His tone was curious, and for a moment Sienna scanned the space, wondering where he was. Finally, she found him sitting on the couch in the corner, stacks of paper on the coffee table, a glass of something amber next to him, and his laptop on his knees. He beamed at her. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

The knots that had formed in her stomach loosened. No one was here. Just Damian. He wouldn’t be so happy to see her if he had another girl hiding in his bedroom. “I know. I just needed to see you.”

Damian sat upright, placing the laptop on the couch and held his arms open for her. He was wearing dark gray sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt, bare foot, and looking sexy as hell. “Come here, _mami_. Let me hold you.”

Sienna didn’t even hesitate. Circling the back of the couch she approached him, crawling into his embrace. Laying her head on his chest, she sighed as he pulled her against him and laid his cheek on the top of her head. “What are you doing?”

“Yearly contract review for my properties.”

“Do you ever not work?” she asked him.

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her hair. “Do you ever stop being a doctor?”

That was fair, she conceded. Internally she couldn’t decide if she wanted to get the talk over with or if she wanted to hold him tight for a little longer. “Did you come to the clinic today just to fuck me?” The words popped out of her mouth before she even thought them through. Tucking her head down, she made sure not to make eye contact with Damian. It would make the conversation easier.

He tensed against her, but immediately relaxed. “I missed you. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“We talked though. There might be occasions where that happens. I get busy.”

This time she watched his fingers flex on her arm. He wasn’t as calm as he tried to appear to be. “Those conversations weren’t very long or fulfilling. I need to see and touch you, Sienna.”

“I know but you might not always get to. Being a doctor is important to me, Damian. It comes first.”

Damian quickly sat up, unwrapping his arms from around Sienna and stared at her. “I’ve always been very aware of that, but really, do you think laying it out like that is very nice? Some things just don’t need to be mentioned.”

He was right, and she hated it. What was she doing? “You mean like you leaving my apartment and going to another woman’s place?”

An expression that might be called smugness crossed his face. “There is it. Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to mention it.”

Sienna glared. “When I agreed to be your girlfriend, the understanding was there that we would be monogamous. I already had to deal with Vanessa. How many more women am I going to have to compete against?” Sienna sat up, feeling anger surging through her body.

“At least one.” His tone was caviler, fueling the fire.

“It was in the paper, Damian! Do you understand how mortifying that is? We make our relationship public and a few days later you are off “associating”!”

Grinning he tilted his head at her.

Violence filled her and she punched his shoulder, mad when he laughed at her. “This isn’t funny, Damian! I’m hurt!”

“If you would have asked me about it, I would have told you. I went to see my sister. That’s what the paparazzi was taking pictures of. I was leaving my sister’s apartment building. Yes, I own it, but she manages it.”

Sienna felt like she was floundering for air. “What? But you said you were coming back here.”

“And I did.”

There was something else he wasn’t telling her, and she grit her teeth in frustration. “Damian, I’m very sick of trying to decode everything you say. The secrets, the misdirection. It’s getting old.”

He tipped back his drink, downing the contents in one smooth swallow. Sienna tried not to notice how sexy the move was, so she averted her eyes. “All of my businesses are on the up and up, Sienna. But I do deal with some shady people, and I need to keep you protected from that. I won’t apologize.”

“Shady people? Like Sarah’s boyfriend? Is that the type of people you deal with?”

For a moment he was silent. “Dom and Tegan dealt with that,” he answered, standing and moving towards the open space in front of the TV. “How in the Hell did you hear about that, anyway?”

“From Sarah. She’s staying at the shelter, Damian. She thinks you walk on water, that Dominik and Tegan are her guardian angels or something. She says you’ve checked on her multiple times since that night, yet you never said one word to me about it!”

He spread his arms wide. “Why would I tell you, Sienna? How would you react if you knew I gave a 17-year-old girl my phone number? Not well, I suppose!”

Sienna had to agree with that. “Dom and Tegan hurt that boy?”

Damian shook his head. “I will not implicate anyone. You can’t ask that of me.”

Surging to her feet, Sienna’s rage finally boiled over. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll have to assume it was you. Did you hurt that boy, Damian? Did you beat him so bad he had multiple skull fractures, broken bones, and internal bleeding? Did you? Did you try to kill him?”

“Do you know what those types of people do, Sienna? They never stop! They continue hurting people because they can, because no one gives a shit!” He pounded his chest. “I care, Sienna! I care! I may not always be able to stop it before it happens, but I damn sure stop it from happening again!”

Silence filled the room. Sienna’s eyes landed on Damian’s hands and she felt her heart stop in her chest. “Is that why you have so many scars on your hands? From hurting people?” she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

“I never killed anyone, _mami_. You have to believe me.” Damian sounded defeated, his dark eyes haunted by images Sienna could never understand.

For some reason she did, but still, horror filled her body. Images of newspaper articles flashed before her eyes, reports of men beaten and propped up in front of the courthouse with signs stapled to their chests. It went against everything Sienna stood for. Do No Harm. How could she love a man who acted as judge, jury, and executioner?

Sinking back down on the couch, she wiped away at tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. “What am I supposed to do with this information, Damian? Two months ago if I had learned this I would have run to the police department and turned you in. Now? What do I do now?”

Sitting down next to her, Damian took her hands in his. Kissing her knuckles, he peered at her over their hands. “Do what you need to do, baby.”

She frowned. “What the Hell does that mean?”

Steel flashed in his eyes. “I’m not going to stop. The justice system has failed these women and they live in fear everyday. I can’t stand it, Sienna. If I can help them gain one ounce of peace by propping a motherfucker up outside of the courthouse, that’s what I’ll do. It sends a message.”

Yanking her hands from his, Sienna stood. Helplessness flooded her body and for a moment, she turned back and forth, unsure of what to do. Finally, she looked down at Damian. “Stop it. Shut it down. If you want me in your life, if you care for me at all, you’ll stop. I can’t be a part of this.”

He stood, towering over her. “I just said I wasn’t going to stop.” Damian’s tone was deep and firm, brokering no argument.

Pain lanced through Sienna’s chest as her heart broke. “Then I guess there is nothing else to say. We’re done.” Sniffling back tears, she moved to the kitchen island to grab her purse and phone.

“Don’t do this, Sienna, please.”

Unable to stop herself, she turned back to face him one last time. “You have your limits, Damian, and I have mine. Goodbye.”

“Sienna!”

She didn’t look back, knowing if she did she would lose her composure and possibly her nerve. She left the front door open and walked into the elevator, pushing the ground floor button and watching the doors slide closed on Damian’s devastated expression.

At least there was that, she mused as she began to choke on the sobs she tried to hold back. Damian looked like she had taken his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. Much like her heart felt like ground up mulch. But it was the right thing to do, she reassured herself as she wiped her cheeks with her fingers. Sienna’s whole existence was caring for the hurt and sick and dying. Damian built up empires and ripped apart lives.

She was just another casualty of Damian Priest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter and settled here. I felt as if it was going too fast, and nothing was really said, and then I realized, that was kind of the point. Sometimes break ups happen fast, neither party wanting to change or adapt, miscommunication, and misunderstanding filling a conversation instead of ways to fix the situation. 
> 
> And also, sometimes you can't fix what is broken from the beginning...


	34. Aftermath: Sienna

Aleister handed her a tissue box and sat down next to his client, who was watching Sienna sob with rapt attention. Zelina’s hand on her back rubbing small circles did nothing to comfort her, but she appreciated it all the same.

“Sienna, what happened? Why did you break up with him?” Zelina asked.

Aleister silently went back to working on the lines of a large eagle that spanned the entire width of the overweight man’s bare chest. Behind him, Kona’s eyes shifted from Aleister’s work to Sienna’s red and splotchy face, unable to fully hide the smirk that ghosted his lips.

Tearing a tissue out of the box, Sienna pressed it against her eyes. She had been a full-blown waterfall since she left _Infamy_ , glad she was able to hold it together long enough to get past Dom and Tegan and the kitchen staff before losing it in the alleyway.

What could she say to her best friend? That Damian and his friends were some sort of moral vigilantes? No, as much as Sienna knew she couldn’t be a part of it, she grew nauseous anytime she imagined turning them into the authorities.

Kona crossed his arms and ankles, leaning against the countertop. “Did he cheat on you? I’m not surprised. Notorious playboy. I’d never treat you like that. I saw the newspaper article a few weeks ago where he was meeting up with that chick. Not very sneaky if you ask me.”

Zelina snapped at him. “No one asked you!”

“That was his sister,” Sienna protested, glaring at him.

“Sure, right. His sister. Like that’s believable. No one has ever seen or heard of a sister before.”

More sobs escaped her mouth, and Sienna gripped the strings of her hoodie tight. She just wanted to draw the strings and hide inside the comforting sweater, but her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest. Kona’s skepticism wasn’t surprising, but it just reinforced the point that Sienna never fact checked Damian’s explanation. She just believed him without hesitation.

“Sienna?” Zelina asked again, rubbing her back.

“Fundamental differences,” she choked out.

Zelina frowned. “But you’ve only been going out for a month. Did the two of you try to work through it?”

Sienna watched as tears splashed her hoodie. “It wasn’t going to work, ok? There was no talking through it.”

His head still bowed over, concentration furrowing his brow, Aleister spoke up. “When two people are running from their own problems, it’s hard to run towards each other.” Silence filled the shop and everyone’s mouths dropped open. Lifting his head, Aleister looked around. “What?”

“That was deep, man,” the customer marveled. Aleister just grunted and put his head down again.

“I’m going upstairs,” Sienna muttered, getting up from the chair Kona used for piercings.

“I’ll come with you.” She knew Zelina wanted to comfort her, and she probably needed it, but Sienna was sure the inquisition wasn’t over. Away from the guys, Zelina would demand more explanation.

The two of them climbed the back stairs to the apartment and once inside, Zelina offered to make Sienna some tea while she curled up on the couch, leaning the side of her face on the back cushion. Leaving Damian had been Sienna’s choice, so why did it feel like he was the one that broke her heart?

Zelina handed Sienna the mug and sat down at the opposite end of the couch, curling up much like her friend was. “I’ve never seen you like this over a guy. The two of you got close really quickly.”

Sienna just shrugged, cradling the mug in her hands. “As much as I tried to slow it down, it was a bit of a whirlwind from the start.”

“What really happened, Sienna? You started avoiding him weeks ago when that article came out and then he showed up at the clinic today looking like he was determined to win you back.”

Let Zelina think Sienna suspected Damian cheated on her, it would be easier, she thought. Easier than explaining that was only the tip of the iceberg. “Damian Priest is not a man that a woman can change,” she whispered. A headache pounded at her temple, but her crying seemed to have stopped for the time being.

“But the sex was good, right?” Zelina tugged on her long black braid, worrying her lip causing Sienna to give her a rueful smile. She just wanted her friend happy and was looking for any way to fix the situation.

“The sex was astronomical,” Sienna sighed and then took a sip of tea.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Sienna glared at her friend. “No. At least, not in ways I didn’t want him to.”

Zelina quirked her eyebrow. “Oh, I didn’t know you dabbled in that.”

Shaking her head, she set the mug on the coffee table. “Only with him. He had different tastes.”

“I guess I’m not surprised,” Zelina mused. For a moment, her eyes glazed over and Sienna grimaced trying to imagine where her thoughts had gone. Snapping out of it, Zelina once against focused on Sienna. “Why won’t you tell me what happened?”

Frustrated, Sienna got to her feet and ran her hands over her face. “Because there is no changing it, Zelina. Damian Priest is a dangerous, rich play boy with anger issues and I am a workaholic physician with extremely high, and sometimes unobtainable, standards. We were never going to work out, we’re too different.”

Looking up at Sienna, Zelina’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean dangerous with anger issues? I swear to God,” she stood up, “if he hurt you I’ll kill him and then let Kona have him for piercing practice!”

Sienna waved her off, turning away to head to her room. “If he ever touched me in a way I didn’t want him to, I know how to use a scalpel. I’m going to bed.” She couldn’t talk about Damian anymore or she was going to start crying again.

Closing the door behind her, Sienna sank against it, a deep sigh leaving her lungs. Her eyes felt like they had sand in them and her body felt heavy. Not bothering with changing, she climbed into her bed, burying herself in the blankets and pillows. Time heals all wounds, they say. If that was the case, Sienna could only hope for a time machine. She never knew the human mind and body could feel so devastated. Absolute hopelessness coursed through her. How was she going to survive without Damian Priest in her life? He made her feel again, after she held herself closed off for so long. To go back to the unending numbness that she was used to, that she didn’t even realize she cowered behind until she met him, seemed impossible.

Sienna knew Damian thought he was doing a good thing. And sure, while reading the paper or watching a trial on TV, she had thought to herself that person deserved more than jailtime, but to have it be a reality? To take matters into your own hands? What kind of man has that kind of confidence and drive? To do what needs to be done when he sees those that need help but don’t get it? To get violent and bloody on the behalf of those that can’t?

Damian Priest. That’s who.

Closing her eyes, Sienna huddled under her covers, the pain in her chest so pronounced she found herself pressing her hand to her heart to check for an open wound. What was he doing now? Was he hurting as much as she was? She had no idea where her phone was, and if he had tried to reach her after she left him, she didn’t know. If he did, would she be able to ignore him? And if he didn’t, would she be able to deal with that pain too?

Blowing out a sigh of exasperation at her own trail of thoughts, Sienna tried to blank thoughts enough to slip into sleep. Her last conscious thought was of Damian’s shocked face as the elevator doors closed between them.


	35. Aftermath: Damian

She ran.

She fucking ran from him.

And like a goddamn fool, he let her go.

Clenching the glass tumbler in his hand, empty except for ice, he ignored the women dancing on and around him as he brooded in the sea of VIP guests. His mood was sour, and if it wasn’t for the obligation to show his face in public, he would probably still be in his office slamming doors and punching walls.

Just a short time ago, Damian’s ego would have swelled as he pulled one of these lucky women closer, letting them ride his thigh as they grinded on him before fucking them in a secluded spot in the club or if they were really hot, upstairs in his apartment.

But now, seated on the luxurious velvet couch, music pounding so loud he felt it in his bones and lights flashing in his eyes, he was ramrod straight and extremely uncomfortable. With every sultry expression or purposeful brush of fingers high up on his thigh, all Damian could think of was Sienna. If she found him like this, women draped over him like a living, breathing coat, she would be hurt and disgusted. The pain he imagined in her eyes made his whole body tense.

But this was his life without Sienna. This was what he used to spend every night enjoying. Being the center of attention, women clamoring for him, men despising him, the sound of money ringing in his ears as _Infamy_ hit maximum capacity and people lined up around the block just for a chance to enter the building.

He fucking hated it.

A bitter taste formed in his mouth and he surged to his feet as a woman’s hand brushed his linen covered cock and squeezed. Without a word, uncaring if he had knocked that lady to the ground with his abrupt move, he marched out of the VIP area and back to his office.

His body belonged to Sienna, whether or not she was there with him. Having someone else touch him made his stomach churn, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Slamming his office door shut, he grabbed the chair in front of his desk and with a roar, slung it through the air, crashing through the tinted windows and out onto the catwalk where it bounced to a stop against the railing.

_Infamy_ came to an abrupt halt. Music stopped and people stared as he stood in the frame of the broken window, heaving with exertion and pain.

“Everyone out! Now!” No one moved, no doubt shocked by his actions. “OUT!” he roared. “Now!”

Almost as one, the crowd turned and slowly began filing out of the building, murmurs of discontent filtering through the air as the house lights came on. Below, in front of the main bar, he watched as Tegan, Mia, Keith, and Dom converged together to look up at him, worry and pity etched onto the faces.

Damian couldn’t take it. “All floors, Keith! I want _Infamy_ shut down!” His voice boomed out over the dance floor. “Send the staff home with pay.” Turning on his heels, Damian plopped down in his office chair and with his elbows on the desk, he sank his fingers into his hair. Gripping hard, he welcomed the bite of pain it brought with it.

Why didn’t he go after her? He had done it before, made it to her apartment before she had even circled the block. So why didn’t he this time? Because she knew about _Infamous_? All the more reason to chase after her, to convince her not to say anything. But Damian knew better. Sienna was many things, but a narc wasn’t one of them.

Damian wasn’t an idiot. He knew Dr. Sienna Green was too good for him. He’d be lying if he said he walked on eggshells, knowing it would end between the two of them one day. He just never imagined it would be a month into their relationship, and over _Infamous_. He never intended for her to know about what went on in the basement.

There was no way he would implicate his crew. If she wanted to blame him, think he had done all that damage to those men, he wasn’t going to correct her. He didn’t correct her. It was better for one man to go down for the crime than all of them. It’s what he told the crew from the beginning. He would take the fall for them. Damian just never imagined that fall would be to Sienna.

A knock sounded on the door and before Damian could tell the person to fuck off, Keith opened the door. Wisely, he chose not to step inside, he just leaned against the door jam with the door only partially open. “Everyone is out, Boss.”

“Lock it up.” Even to his own ears he sounded exhausted.

Keith hesitated a moment. “Someone alerted the press. They are outside.”

Fuck. With a shrug that he hoped came across as bored, Damian finally looked his security chief in his eyes. “So? They are out there. I’m in here. I don’t give a fuck what they want.”

“Sooo,” Keith drawled, his hand on the doorknob. “No statement. Got it. Are we opening tomorrow?”

“No.” Damian wasn’t aware of making that decision, but now that he had spoken it out loud, he decided he liked the idea of taking a break from _Infamy_. “Pay the staff full wages.”

“We have events this week, Boss,” Keith reminded him, his naturally gruff voice coming across gentle. It pissed Damian off. He didn’t need coddling.

“I’m aware. You want something to tell the press? Tell them we are preparing for the events. Talk them up, get the press to do our advertising for us.”

The big man nodded. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. “Everything ok?”

“Get the fuck out, Keith, I swear to god!”

His hands flew up as if surrendering. “Just checking. Is there a point in closing this door with your front windows all smashed up?”

Just like in the VIP lounge, Damian jumped to his feet, rage boiling under his skin. “I’m going to fucking beat your ass,” he warned.

Keith scoffed and with his eyes locked on Damian’s, he mockingly closed the door. Keeping their eyes on each other, he casually walked down the catwalk, past the broken window to the chair lying on its side. Refusing to break eye contact, he righted the chair, it’s back to the railing, before continuing on his way to the staircase where he finally looked away to descend to the main floor.

“Prick,” Damian muttered. Slumping into his chair again, legs splayed wide, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if Sienna had text him. She hadn’t. Squeezing the device in his hand, he pondered if reaching out to her was a good idea.

No, he decided. Keeping Sienna far away from him was the best thing for her. Damian’s life was no place for an intelligent, classy, sexy doctor with morals and high standards. The true Damian Priest lived by the rules of the streets, with fists and secret deals. What the cameras saw, what Sienna had seen, was an image Damian had cultivated years before. The suave, savvy businessman with a taste for women and money.

She was safer far, far away from him. He knew it and he hated it. If there was ever a woman that could tame him, it was Sienna Green. He just wasn’t ready for that, to give up his vendetta and his rage to live a happy, peaceful life. He wasn’t sure he ever would be.

He didn’t know if that version of Damian Priest existed, or what to do with him if he ever emerged.


	36. Chapter 36

Sienna felt as if her head wasn’t screwed on tight. She jumped in the shower after waking up late only to discover she was out of conditioner and she had to yell for Zelina to bring her some out of her own bathroom. Then she realized she hadn’t done laundry and was forced to wear scrubs she hadn’t worn since residency. Squeezing into those made her feel even more bloated than the crying she had endured the night before. And to top it all off, she couldn’t find her phone charger and her phone was dead.

Rushing through the apartment, she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag. “Zelina! I’m going to the shelter to get my extra charger. I’ll meet you at the clinic!”

“Do you want me to hold your patients?” Zelina asked, coming out of her bedroom in scrub pants and a tank top. She was braiding her long black hair, her brows furrowed as she watched Sienna fluttered about like a broken winged butterfly.

“Umm,” Sienna mused, searching for her keys. She moved the stack of mail on the foyer table, looking underneath but to no avail. “Just for about 10 minutes or so. Just put them in rooms, get their charts ready for me, easiest to hardest issue, so I can breeze through the first ones and get back on track.

Zelina swiped Sienna’s keys off the coffee table and handed them to her best friend. “Sienna, take a breath. The world won’t collapse because you are a little late.”

Her heart was slamming against her ribs, panic filling her body. It had nothing to do with being late to the clinic and everything to do with facing the day without Damian in her life. But she made a choice and she intended to stick by it. “I know, I just hate being late, you know that,” she lied.

Making a face, Zelina kept her mouth shut. “I’ll see you when you get there.”

Fifteen minutes later, Sienna rounded the corner onto the street where the women’s shelter was located and stopped dead in her tracks. The street was lined with vans and trucks with the logos of local and national media, reporters blocking the entrance to the shelter, and standing on the marble steps leading inside was a short, balding man behind a pedestal, microphones aimed at his face.

Off to the side of him stood two people, a man and a woman, holding each other tightly with a mix of serenity and resolve on their faces. And behind them, out of view of the camera, was Sarah, looking for all the world as if she was going to be sick.

Skirting the crowd, Sienna caught Sarah’s attention and waved her over just as the press conference began. “What is going on,” she whispered to the teenager.

Sarah’s face was pale and her eyes were wide. “That’s District Attorney Kyle Roberts, apparently a good friend of my dad’s.”

Sienna recognized him now. She had met him the night of the charity gala and wasn’t impressed at all. Interrupting Sarah, Sienna’s eyes narrowed. “I thought they kicked you out.”

She nodded, crossing her arms over her body. “They did. I ran out of money and called, asking if I could come home.” She looked away from Sienna, shame adding color back to her cheeks. “They let me, and as soon as I stepped foot into the house they said I had to file a restraining order against my ex, which I was fine with, but that I had to tell Mr. Roberts everything, including what Mr. Priest did.”

The panic Sienna felt earlier at her apartment was nothing compared to the swell of emotions that filled her at that moment. “Sarah, what exactly did you tell Roberts?” She knew of him, of course, knew that he and his office routinely dismissed rape and assault charges against men, even though there were eyewitness accounts and undeniable evidence. He was a worm. Voices droned on in the background, but Sienna was focused on the girl next to her.

Leaning closer to Sienna, Sarah dropped her voice, but her expression was earnest. “I told them I had a card connected to a domestic dispute hotline and I called it. Two people showed up and one took me to the shelter, and one took Adam somewhere, I didn’t know. I told him I never saw their faces clearly, it was dark, and they never gave me names, and hardly spoke. Dr. Green,” she gripped Sienna’s arm. “I swear, I would never throw Mr. Priest under the bus. I told them they took the card when they left.”

Sienna had to admit, it sounded like Sarah was able to come up with a plausible story, but she had no doubt a witch hunt was about to begin, and this young girl was going to be put through the ringer. “They are only going to believe that for so long, Sarah. This isn’t the last you’ve heard of this.”

Roberts’ voice rang out into the air, speakers projecting the sound so that it bounced off the buildings lining the street. “First, I want to welcome all of you here, and thank you for assembling on such short notice. My office became aware a few months ago of a series of incidents where men were beaten and left in front of the courthouse wearing signs implicating them in various assaults. These are serious allegations to lay at the feet of any man, let alone ones where charges were dismissed or men were proven innocent in a court of law.”

Knowing what she knew now, Sienna’s body tensed. Those men were the ones Damian had, for lack of a better word, dealt with.

“Our city’s justice system is strong and well oiled. Currently on our streets, there is a vigilante team kidnapping and beating men who they deem as a danger or who have been falsely released from police custody. It is not their jobs to play judge, jury, and executioner!” Roberts’ boomed, and Sienna’s heart constricted. She had said exactly those words to Damian just the night before.

“My office is officially opening an investigation and with the assistance of local law enforcement, we will bring this vigilante crew to justice!”

“Sir,” a reporter spoke up from the crowd. “Why exactly are we at this location for this announcement?”

Like a snake, Roberts’ smile spread across his face. “I’m glad you asked. This women’s shelter is where a witness was discovered that will break this case wide open.”

Beside her, Sarah gasped, her hand covering her mouth. “No,” she whispered. Looking up at Sienna, Sarah’s eyes were wide with panic. “I won’t, Dr. Green. I won’t tell them anything!”

Unable to help herself, she pulled the teenager into her arms. “Sarah, you already did.” She couldn’t lie to the girl, it wouldn’t help prepare her for the firestorm racing her way. “Just try to keep names to yourself for as long as you can. Let Mr. Priest handle this, ok?”

Roberts continued. “I want to be clear that the DA’s office supports sexual assault victims and places like this,” he waved behind him at the building where Sienna spent so much time and effort as if it was an afterthought, “and continue to work hard to bring their rapists to justice.”

Sienna winced. His entire tirade sounded maniacal, thrown together, and brutish. If anything, it sounded like he was calling out the vigilante group instead of announcing the investigation to the public. Sienna’s eyes flicked to Sarah’s parents, where the continued to stand stoically. “Oh my god,” she muttered.

“What?” Sarah asked, stepping out of Sienna’s arms. “What’s wrong?”

“He just announced he had a witness from this shelter, and your parents are standing up there for the cameras. Anyone who knows either them or you will put two and two together and figure out you are the witness, Sarah. He’s putting you at enormous risk!”

“Oh god,” Sarah moaned.

“Listen to me. Go home and stay there. Do not leave your house until this is all over, ok? Do you hear me?” she urged the teenager. She had no idea what else to tell her. If someone from the vigilante crew, Damian’s crew, went rogue and tried to take Sarah out, thinking she was a credible witness, Damian would never be able to forgive himself.

Sienna couldn’t protect Sarah, but Damian could.

Sarah’s wide eyes stared up at her in pure fear. “Do you still have that card you told Roberts that you didn’t?” The girl nodded. “Call it and tell whoever answers what just happened and that you need protection. Then, burn the card. Don’t shred it or just throw it away. Burn it until all of it is ash.”

Sarah nodded that she understood. “O-ok.”

Squeezing her shoulders, Sienna stepped back and let her go. “Go, do it now while your parents are distracted.”

Sienna watched as Sarah melted through the crowd and disappeared from sight. She hated that she had just terrified that girl, but Sienna felt as if Sarah needed honesty more than she needed coddling. Looking up at Sarah’s parents, she recognized the vacant yet poised expression on their faces as the same that she used to see on her own parents faces. They were emotionally distant and just for show. Trophy parents, Sienna used to call them.

Sienna listened for a few minutes more as Roberts bragged about the sexual assault cases in the city being down in numbers for the first time in ten years and that meant the men that ended up on his doorstep couldn’t possibly be guilty. It was the stupidest logic Sienna had ever heard, and her head began to pound as he talked himself in circles, attempting to appear in control over a situation he said didn’t even exist.

Glancing at her watch, Sienna cursed. She was _very_ late now. Casting one more disgusted look at the District Attorney, Sienna left the crowd and used the side entrance to get into the building. As she entered her office, intent on just grabbing her charger and running right back out, she stopped abruptly for the second time just that morning.

Sitting in her chair, feet up on her desk, was Vanessa Bourne. With a smirk, she nodded at Sienna. “Dr. Green. How nice to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here, have a cliffhanger :)


	37. Chapter 37

“Fucking piece of shit!” Damian yelled, chucking the remote at the TV hanging on the wall. With a satisfying smash, the remote hit dead center, shattering the glass in a spider web pattern. The impact was too much, and the TV disconnected from the wall, slamming to the floor where it tipped over face first.

Standing between the couch and the kitchen island, both Dominik and Keith winced at the sound. The bogus press conference Kyle Roberts had called on the steps of the women’s shelter that Sienna volunteered at couldn’t be a coincidence. Every word uttered sounded like a personal challenge to Damian, as if Roberts knew about _Infamous_ and was setting the bait. The smug expression in his beady little eyes with Sarah’s parents behind him acting concerned about their daughter’s assault made Damian’s blood boil. They were there for clout and a shoulder rub from the city’s DA.

“I’m going to kill that mother fucker!”

Dom cleared his throat. “We’ve never killed anyone before, Boss, but if anyone deserves it, it would be that cockroach.”

Damian clenched his teeth, running a hand through his dark hair. He was barefoot, wearing gray sweatpants and a blank tank top. He was running on fumes. Damian couldn’t remember the last time he was this exhausted. He had never been one that needed much sleep, a few hours here and there were sufficient. It was just another thing Sienna had changed about him. Suddenly he needed a full night’s sleep and the peace of mind knowing Sienna was his. She had absolutely wrecked him.

Keith grumbled something and made his way over to the windows overlooking the city. “We don’t have time for this, Boss. We have events scheduled all week and there are rumors going on between the staff that _Infamy_ is closing for good.”

Damian scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well shut that shit down. Two days with closed doors does not equal panic.”

Opening his mouth to rebuke him, Keith immediately shut it again when his phone chimed. Taking it out of his pocket, his brow furrowed before he made eye contact with Damian. “You have a guest. Vanessa Bourne is here.”

“Oh fuck,” Dominik muttered.

“Want me to get rid of her?” Keith asked, tucking his phone back into his pants.

The last person he wanted to see was Vanessa Bourne, but he knew she would never relent until he saw her face to face. “No, just show her into my office. Don’t leave her alone in there. I’ll get dressed and be down in ten minutes.”

Keith and Dom both nodded and left his apartment. Wasting no time, and ignoring the broken TV on the floor, he made his way into his bedroom, grabbing the first thing he put his hands on. Simple blue jeans, black boots, a band tee and his leather jacket went on quickly before Damian brushed his teeth and hair, throwing that up into a bun on top of his head.

He made his way to the elevator and down to the catwalk level of _Infamy_. He didn’t want Vanessa near him at all, let alone inside the club. And when he found out how she even got inside of the closed building, that person was going to be fired.

Mia stood in the doorway of his office, arms crossed, a scowl on her face, leaning against the doorjam. Without looking inside to see where Vanessa was, he glared at his Events Manager. “How did she even get in?”

Mia seemed just as unhappy as he was. “All she had to do was say you called for her and the boys up front let her in.”

“Get rid of those idiots. And the next morons Keith hires, remind them to run shit like that up the chain of command before making decisions on their own.”

She didn’t even flinch at his tone. “Done. I’ll handle that while you handle,” she waved her hand dismissively in the air, “ _that.”_

Stepping into his office, _that_ was standing in the middle of the space, dressed in a crisp white pantsuit, arms bare, hair down and curly, her caramel skin glowing. She did look beautiful, Damian thought, but her soul was as black as her hair.

“Vanessa,” he greeted her, rounding his desk to stand behind it. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

Her smirk set his nerves on edge. Slapping a newspaper down on the desktop, she grinned at him. “I heard the good news and wanted to celebrate with you.”

Her comment was twisted, unfortunately piquing his curiosity. Picking up the folded paper, he saw Vanessa had folded it to show the social section. There, right at the top, was his worst nightmare.

**HE’S A FREE MAN ONCE MORE! LADIES REJOICE!**

**Just weeks after confirming his first serious relationship in, well, ever, word comes from Damian Priest’s camp that he has shaken loose the old ball and chain. The millionaire badboy we all want to take a bite of had previously been connected to the unknown Dr. Sienna Green in a shortlived, although passionate, love affair that crossed payscales and left most of us scratching our heads. Priest’s club, _Infamy_ , shut down unexpectedly last night and remains closed today as witnesses claim Priest trashed his office in a fit of rage and demanded the crowd exit the building. Sources cannot confirm the temper tantrum was connected to Dr. Green.**

Slapping the paper down, refusing to read any more of that trash, he ran his hand over his face. “Fuck I hate this shit!”

Vanessa’s grin got wider. “I’m so sorry to hear it didn’t work out between you and Dr. Green.”

Damian waved his hand at her condescending tone. “We’re working it out.” No way did he want Vanessa to think she could waltz back in here and hang on his arm again.

“Hmm,” she mused. “Does she know that? I just saw her at the shelter and she seemed pretty firm that the two of you were no longer together.”

His head snapped up. “You saw her? What the fuck were you doing to the shelter?”

“I was there for the press conference.” She had a serene expression on her face as if being anywhere near the shelter and Sienna was normal and not the least but suspicious.

Damian’s mind simultaneously went blank and raced with thoughts too quick to focus on. He felt as if he was grasping at wet cotton candy. Something was not right about this situation. “Why would you be anywhere near the man who raped you?”

Vanessa’s ivory heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she turned from him to look out of the broken window. Ignoring his question, she mused aloud, “Sienna looked rough, D. I think whether or not you want to admit it, it’s over between the two of you. I’m here to offer my services again. I’m sure you’ve missed me, I know I’ve missed you. A lot has happened in the last couple of months, but we can get past that, I’m sure.”

“You have nothing I could ever need.” he growled. “Answer me! What the hell is going on?”

She turned and made her way over to him, her slim body sensuously moving in a way he might have once appreciated. Right now she reminded him of a snake. She ran her hands up his chest, her thumbs brushing back and forth as she leaned against him. “The doctor isn’t good for you, D. She’s too high maintenance and doesn’t know what you like, what you need. But I do. You taught me exactly what to do.”

He felt frozen. Vanessa’s hands on his body made his stomach roll with nausea and her words stabbed at him like an ice pick. “What did you say to Sienna?”

She smiled up at him. “All I did was remind her of who you are. I’m sure she was a nice dalliance, a way to prove to yourself that you could be a gentle man, but we all know, it was always going to be short lived. She knew that. That’s why she didn’t say anything when I told her I was coming to see you.”

Snatching her wrists in his hands, he held them away from his body. “I want to be crystal clear, Vanessa, whether or not Sienna is in my life, you are not. Do you hear me? We are done.”

She didn’t lose her sickening sweet grin, making Damian clench his teeth in annoyance. “I had a feeling you would say that.” Twisting her wrists out of his hand, she patted his chest. “That’s why I took steps to ensure you didn’t have a choice.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” he snarled. His patience was at an end with Vanessa.

Finally, she stepped back, making her way to the door. Over her shoulder, she cast him a sultry glance. “I made certain arrangements with a friend. Don’t you worry. All of our worries will be gone soon. I can’t want to see you again, D.” With a little wave of her fingers, Vanessa left Damian’s office, leaving him alone and confused as hell.

Frantically, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sienna, frustrated when she didn’t answer. His fingers flew over the keyboard, finding the number for the shelter and pressing CALL.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, yes, is Dr. Green in?” he asked, his breath caught in his chest.

The voice on the other end answered quickly. _“No sir, I saw her leave about 45 minutes ago. I believe she had a shift at the clinic today. Would you like to leave a message?”_

Manners tossed out the window, he hung up on the kind lady and quickly called the clinic.

_“Greenview Urgent Care, how may I help you?”_

“Is Dr. Green there?”

_“She is currently with patients, do you need to come in today, sir? We accept walk-ins.”_

Damian released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “No, no, it’s ok. Um, I’ll just call her cell phone.” Again, he hung up without saying goodbye, relief flooding his veins that she was safe and accounted for. Damian wasn’t sure if Sienna had seen his call and ignored it, or if she was with a patient and couldn’t answer. Either way, Vanessa’s cryptic words hung in the air, making him uneasy. Something was going on, but he didn’t know if he should panic or just wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Vanessa *makes ugly face*


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna makes a rash decision *facepalm*

Sienna’s mood was sour, and she knew it. She didn’t even try to keep the scowl off of her face. She stomped through the clinic seeing patients quickly, ordering prescriptions, scanning medical records and lab results, and relying on Zelina to be her go between her and the rest of the staff. While she wallowed in her mood, she didn’t necessarily want to take it out on anyone who didn’t deserve it.

To see Kyle Roberts parading in front of the women’s shelter as if he funded the whole thing, announcing war on Damian, had made her physically ill, seeing Sarah’s terrified face made her blood boil, and finding Vanessa Bourne in her office at the shelter with a copy of that morning’s newspaper in her hand almost sent her over the edge.

It was not in Sienna’s nature to call people names unwarranted, but it was definitely warranted in Vanessa’s case. That bitch was like a parasite, clinging to Damian, sucking his lifestyle through his dick in the hopes it would nourish and fulfill her. Vanessa’s obvious delight that their relationship hadn’t worked out had Sienna’s hand clenching into a fist with the first “I told you so” that popped out of that whore’s mouth.

Sienna’s desperation to have a normal day so that she could try to forget about Damian only mounted with every moment. And every moment something brought her mind right back to him. She didn’t know if Sarah had called Damian, she hoped she did. Sienna didn’t know what else to do. Roberts’ investigation terrified Sienna. If Damian was arrested, she would be devastated, no matter if she agreed with what he was doing or not.

“Sienna?”

Snapping her head up from the nurse’s station where she was signing orders, she found Kona standing there. He was wearing black skinny jeans that looked almost comical on his extremely long legs, with a gray t-shirt and his bleached blonde hair was down around his shoulders. “Kona. Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I brought lunch,” he pointed down the back hallway towards the break room. “Zelina texted me and said you had a busy day and wouldn’t be able to worry about eating.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, I really do appreciate it. Zee is right, today is one of those days where one bad thing leads to another.”

His brows furrowed and he leaned towards her, still a respectful distance away. “I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?”

She sighed, leaning her elbow on the bar top of the nurse’s station and resting her chin on her hand. “Take me far, far away from here? Anywhere? Just, away,” she responded glibly. Normally, she would try to put distance between Kona and herself as quickly as possible, but today, she was tired. Being nice to Kona, at least politely, wouldn’t hurt.

Smirking, he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well, I can’t do that on my salary, but maybe I can distract you for a bit. Zelina and Aleister are going to, ummm, uhhhh,” he began to hesitate over his words.

Giving him a weak smile, she nodded. “ _Infamy_. They are going to _Infamy_ tonight. I know.”

Nodding, he signed with relief that he didn’t have to stutter over his words. “Right. They are going to _Infamy_ for that Renaissance Fair slash Death Metal night or whatever. Why don’t you and I go out to have dinner. No pressure, just as friends. Good food, some drinks, and then back home early.”

Sienna hesitated, but not for the reason she usually did. Kona looked eager, but respectful, like he truly just wanted to whisk her away from her problems for a bit. She felt antsy and troubled, and the idea of going home to sit in silence while Zee and Aleister partied at her ex-boyfriend’s club was more than she could handle.

“Actually, that sounds great, Kona.” She couldn’t believe she said those words out loud, knowing how much effort she put into staying away from her roommate’s employee. “Maybe a distraction is exactly what I need.”

Grinning, he bounced up on his toes and then back down again like an excited puppy. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 6?”

“Is 6:30 ok? I need time to finish up here and then get home to shower and change.”

Agreeing, Kona lifted his hand in an awkward wave and then turned to leave. As he reached the door leading to the waiting room, he yelled, “WOOT!” startling her and the patients.

Shaking her head, Sienna sighed, wondering what exactly a night out with Kona Reeves looked like, and why the sudden change of heart. Kona always made her feel uneasy, and he made no qualms about letting her know he wanted her. But he was normal. He wasn’t a rich bad boy living above the city, cleaning up the trash that littered the streets and his basement. Kona was….Kona. She actually didn’t know much about him since she always tried to keep her distance. But he was the opposite of Damian, and that was sorely needed right now.

Grabbing her iPad, Sienna tried to push her bad mood away one more time as she pushed off the nurse’s desk and headed back to work.


	39. Chapter 39

Her laughter fading, Sienna wiped her eyes with the cloth napkin from her lap. “Oh my God, my cheeks hurt!”

Kona chuckled, his gaze flicking down to the retreating waiter’s feet. “Those can’t be regulation.”

Sienna smothered her laughter with her hand, not wanting anyone to catch on that they were giggling over the waiter’s attire. “I hear ducks with hula hoops are in this year.”

Grinning, Kona winked at her. “A statement piece, to be sure, but on socks? Here?”

Unable to stop herself, she fell into another fit of laughter at the mock outrage in Kona’s voice. “What? Are you saying The Reserve is too good for ducks with hula hoops?”

He shrugged, swirling the ice in his whiskey glass. “Standards should be met in such a ritzy place, don’t you agree?”

Sienna couldn’t believe she was having such a good time with Kona. Dinner had been amazing, the speakeasy style restaurant led a sultry air to the atmosphere, but Kona had remained respectful and fun through the entire meal, never once commenting with an innuendo or making a move on her. She was relaxed and flushed from laughter, delighted that thoughts of Damian felt far away.

She had chosen a simple white skirt to wear to dinner that reached her knees with a red satin blouse tucked into the waistband. It was the outfit she had worn to interview at the clinic right out of residency, and she felt smart and confident in it. Her hair was in an quick twist updo, pinned with what felt like ten billon bobby pins to make sure it stayed in place. Currently, she was thankful for those bobby pins, as she had laughed so hard she was sure her hair would come loose at any moment. She didn’t have Zelina’s talent to fix it if it fell.

Taking a deep breath to replenish the air in her lungs, Sienna smiled at Kona. She placed her napkin next to her plate and stood, watching as he did the same. Who knew Kona had manners? “If you will excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room.”

He nodded. “Would you like for me to order you another drink?” he asked.

“Yes, please. The same, whiskey sour.” Without another word she made her way to the hallway restroom, smiling at the staff as she passed and nodding to the pianist who was playing a lovely melody on the upright piano on the small stage. She concluded her business and washed her hands, and then freshened up her makeup in the mirror.

She was nothing special, but she cleaned up good, Sienna thought as she checked herself over in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she was having such a good time with Kona. He was nothing like she had assumed. He had always seemed pushy and desperate for her attention, and Sienna supposed that if you liked someone enough, that was easy to misinterpret. He was funny, always ready to make a self-deprecating joke, but immediately stopped her if she tried to do the same. He wouldn’t hear of her talking badly about herself.

When Sienna had made it clear it was too soon after Damian to try to date again, he only nodded sagely, like this was known advice and he completely understood. It was probably why she had dropped her guard and began enjoying herself. They spoke about his family and hers, something she hadn’t even done with Damian yet, past knowing about his sister.

Yet. Sienna froze and then sighed, slumping over the sink. Her brain just refused to let Damian go, intent on thinking of them together in the future, and her heart just blissfully played along.

Deciding she had been in the bathroom long enough, Sienna made her way back to the table where Kona waited for her, shoving all thoughts of Damian Priest from her mind. Kona smiled up at her and pointed at her drink.

“It just came.”

She smiled and sat down, placing her napkin back in her lap. “Great.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered dessert. I figured if we were going to sit here drinking, we should probably keep eating too.”

Sienna grinned at him. “I’m having a good time, I don’t mind being here a little longer.” She picked her drink up and sipped at the straw. “That’s really good.”

Kona looked extremely relaxed, dressed in his black slacks and dress shirt. His hair was combed back into a neat bun, and Sienna thought that he looked handsome. It was too bad she wasn’t interested in him, she mused. He was normal, or at least as normal as one could be while working at a tattoo parlor. Aleister trusted him, and that should have been enough for Sienna, but she still held herself aloof. It was safer that way, on so many levels. There was just something about Kona Reeves that always made Sienna doubt his intentions.

But not tonight. Tonight was full of laughter, good food, great drinks and a successful distraction from the shitshow her orderly life had suddenly become.

The dessert was blueberry cheesecake with caramel sauce overlay and raspberries as garnish. It was a simple but perfect. As she took her second bite the first sense of unease ran like a chill down her spine. Kona was talking to her, but his voice seemed to get deeper and farther away than just the span of the table between them. As she flicked her eyes up, blinking rapidly to bring him into focus, he frowned at her.

“Sienna? What’s wrong?”

When just moments before she had been chilled, now a roll of heat seemed to over take her, causing her brow to dampen. Dizziness swam over her and she clenched her hands together in her lap as if that would keep her from falling from her seat. “Um, nothing. I just had too much to drink.”

Worry crossed Kona’s face. “Do you want some water?” Before waiting for her response, he lifted his hands and snapped his fingers at a passing waiter. “Water! Quickly!”

Sienna couldn’t see the waiter’s response. In fact, she was too busy categorizing each of her symptoms to pay anyone much attention. Her head felt heavy and the room spun and faded from view, voices were distorted, and her body felt sluggish, panic rising in her chest as she came to the only conclusion that made sense, but she desperately wanted to deny it. She had been drugged.

While Kona bickered with the waiter who had stopped to check on Sienna, she reached into her purse to pull out her phone. Her fingers fumbled, almost dropping the phone to the floor a few times before she could grip it tightly. Blindly, she called the only person she could think of that would answer her call immediately. And he did.

_“Mami?”_

The roar of music that blasted through the phone pierced her brain like an ice pick, but she forged on. Damian’s voice seemed to strengthen her, adding steel to her spine. Her tongue felt swollen and full of cotton, but she managed to make out four words before she pitched forward onto the table, dropping her phone.

“The Reserve. Help Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! Have another cliffhanger!


	40. Chapter 40

Damian’s soul left his body at Sienna’s mumbled words. _The Reserve. Help Me._

If there was one building on the face of the planet that Damian didn’t want her anywhere near, it was The Reserve, and yet, she was there and she needed him.

Honestly, he felt as if he was moving through molasses. Every step felt excruciatingly slow, every word seemed to take an eon to utter, and all the while, his heart pounded in his chest as he dragged Aleister and Zelina to his office through the crowd covered in spikes and leather.

Whirling around to face the couple, he was already texting his driver to bring the car around to the back of the club. “Who is Sienna with?” He wanted nothing more than to run out of _Infamy_ straight to Sienna, but Vanessa’s words earlier rang in his head. _I took steps to ensure you didn’t have a choice._

Zelina glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest, her chin jutting out stubbornly. “The two of you broke up. Where she is or who she is with is not your business anymore.”

Normally, Zelina’s spicy attitude would make him smirk, but not tonight. He had no patience for her. “She just called and said she needed help, Zelina. Zip up your attitude and pack it up for later! Why is she at The Reserve and who is she with?” he snapped. Panic made his body shake, dread at what possibly could happen to her before he got there.

Aleister stepped in front of his wife. “Watch your tone, Priest,” he growled.

Zelina’s brows furrowed, her hand on Aleister’s arm as she peeked around him. “What do you mean she said she needed help?”

Groaning with frustration, his questions not meeting any answers, Damian did the only thing he knew that could get them fast. He spilled everything he knew about The Reserve. “Women have been accusing The Reserve of slipping drugs into their drinks and taking them into the back room. Police investigate, find no secret room and no drugs, and drop the case. I’ve been trying to buy the restaurant to stop whatever is happening there, but the owner is refusing to sell, I’m sure you can imagine why. I’ve even put a request in to see the blueprints of the building at city council, but they are missing.”

Aleister’s body was ramrod straight as he looked Damian in the eye. “What happens in the back room, Priest?”

He didn’t mince words. “They are raped and beaten. So please, for the love of God, tell me who Sienna is with!”

Blood seemed to drain out of Zelina’s face. “She’s with Kona. He works at The Reserve during the day and the shop at night.”

Damian felt as if he was hit with a Mack truck. “Kona Reeves? She’s with that fucker?!” Without another word, he pushed past them and marched out of his office, down the catwalk, down the stairs, across the dancefloor turned mosh pit, through the kitchens, and out into the back alley before he realized Aleister and Zelina were following him. He didn’t even stop them.

The three of them climbed into the car. “The Reserve, fast. And I mean _fast!_ ”

The car jerked forward and they swayed back and forth as Damian’s driver took the alleyway corner on two wheels. Looking over at Aleister he measured the man up. “I have no idea what we are going to find there, and I have no intention of calling the police. Kyle Roberts, the District Attorney, owns The Reserve.”

Smashed between the two men, Zelina gripped Aleister’s arm using it as a seatbelt. Gritting her teeth as the car zipped through traffic, she bit out, “The DA is involved? But I saw his press conference…” Her voice trailed off as she put the puzzle pieces together.

Damian grunted in answer.

“What a piece of shit,” she muttered.

Looking at Damian over his wife, Aleister lifted his chin. “If Kona has hurt Sienna, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Get in line,” he growled.

The drive took all of fifteen minutes despite Damian’s driver doing stunts through the city to eat up time. Fifteen minutes was a lifetime to a woman drugged and unsure of her surroundings. Damian never hated the city more than he did at that moment. Every person that kept him from Sienna was a person he wanted to strangle and hang from the light posts.

“Do you know where the room is?” Zelina asked him, her eyes clenched shut and buried against Aleister’s arm. Damian’s driver did a drift like maneuver around the last corner causing the three of them to slide against the seat. “If it’s a secret, how will we find it?”

Bracing himself against the seat in front of him, Damian muttered, “I’ll torture every person in that place until they show me the way.”


	41. Chapter 41

Sienna was aware of the voices first, garbled but urgent. The smells came next, a cloying scent of cloves and cooked steak, mixed with sweat and leather. Not able to make sense of that, she tried to push her confusion away, her arms actually coming up weakly as if she could do so physically. Her hands pushed against something heavy, something too close to her, making her mumble in protest.

She was so tired, her head felt heavy, like a broken bobble head doll on a dashboard. Wetness smeared across her cheek to her mouth and she grumbled, not liking the sensation as her hands fumbled against the weight on her chest.

“No,” she protested.

“Come on, Sienna. We’ve waited so long to be alone.”

She knew that voice but couldn’t put a face to it. Trying to lift her eyelids was a feat too hard to accomplish, so she gave up. She was lying on something soft but noisy, every movement caused it to creak and stretch beneath her. Leather. A leather couch, she realized. That explained one of the smells.

Shakes rolled through her, starting at the base of her spine and moving through her limbs, enough to make her teeth chatter. But she didn’t feel cold, not warm either. She was floating, a place where sensation was fleeting and took too much energy to recognize.

“Stay still, goddammit!” the voice above her raged. Suddenly, a sharp sting across her face seemed to jolt her into consciousness and her eyes flew open.

“Kona?” He loomed above her, his face haggard and dotted with sweat. That was the other smell. Bringing her arms up between her face and his, she tried to use her forearms to push him away from her. “What is going on? Get off of me!” Panic flooded her body.

“Hurry the fuck up, Kona. Jesus Christ!” a feminine voice Sienna knew all too well came from her right. Turning her head, she searched the space, which appeared to be an old poker room full of mismatched furniture and a card table. Sitting in an old Victorian high back chair sat Vanessa Bourne analyzing her nails like she was at the salon. “Like a damn idiot you let her use the damn phone!”

Sienna surged upward, trying to knock Kona off of her but she was too weak from the drugs and he was too large, his body wedged between her legs, grinding against her, his hand speared up her dress and reaching for her underwear.

“It’s not my fucking fault you didn’t tell me how much to use, bitch!” Kona snarled at Vanessa, who only ignored him. With a jerk, he yanked at the seam of her panties, ripping them at the hip so the fabric folded out of his way.

  
“No!” she screamed, renewing her attempts to scratch his eyes out.

His fist was flying towards her before she even had a chance to defend herself, slamming into her skull twice. Pain radiated outward so quickly she couldn’t even tell where she had been hit. “Shut the hell up! This is my time, and I’m going to go slow so we’ll both enjoy it.”

Sienna’s stomach rolled and in the back of her mind, she heard her Doctor Voice announce she had suffered a concussion. As Kona’s hands rained down on her. That same voice continued to categorize her injuries.

_Broken nose._

_Possible fractured orbital bone._

_Laceration._

_Contusion._

_Ruptured ear drum._

_Laceration._

_Severe concussion._

_Contusion. Contusion. Contusion._

Trying to drown her own mental voice out, Sienna did the only thing she could do. She started screaming.


	42. Chapter 42

Damian couldn’t remember their arrival to The Reserve. Couldn’t remember how they got past the password guarded door, or how he came to be holding a waiter by his neck up against the wall, five inches off the ground. He didn’t know where Aleister and Zelina were, though he was sure they had followed him into the building. His vision was growing black around the edges and he struggled to push it back, to focus, to find Sienna. Because once that blackness overtook him, the devil would take hold and he’d have no control.

Shaking the terrified man, Damian growled. “Show me the back room! Where is it?”

The man shuddered and gripped Damian’s hands, trying to pry them off his neck. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about!”

His expression didn’t change, dark eyes peering into terrified light ones. “You better figure it out really quickly then, right?”

Suddenly, a muffled scream ripped through the restaurant and everyone froze, patrons with eyes wide in alarm, staff with knowing but shuttered gazes. The pianist who had stopped playing upon Damian and Aleister’s entrance suddenly slammed his hands down on the keys, jarring the discordant noises and covering the sound.

“Cut that shit out!” Zelina yelled. Damian’s head turned to find her pushing the pianist off his seat. “Asshole,” she muttered. She was clad in a black leather minidress, black knee-high boots with a sharp stiletto heel and her sleek hair in an extreme ponytail. She looked like a dominatrix on the small stage, glaring at the well-dressed people before her.

As the notes faded, more muffled screams ripped through the air, and Damian’s whole body tightened. Turning his attention back to the unfortunate soul in his grip, he watched as the man’s face turned an alarming shade of red and then purple as he struggled to breathe. “This is your last chance, and if I don’t get the information I’m looking for, I’m going to start ripping out your fingernails with tweezers.”

Groaning, the man wet his pants.

“Damian!”

Dropping his captive, Damian twirled quickly towards the sound of Aleister voice. “What is it?”

Like Zelina, Aleister was dressed for his event at _Infamy_. A dark Victorian suit with a broach at his throat holding his cravat in place gave Aleister a foreboding, out of context look, and as he stood holding the swinging door to the kitchen open, people averted their eyes.

“In here, I found something.”

Damian and Zelina immediately began making their way through the tables, meeting in the middle and heading toward Aleister. With a quick flick of his head, the three of them entered the kitchen where the staff stood stalk still, staring as they made their way past stovetops with burnt veggies and grills with charring steaks. It was if the food had been forgotten as soon as outsiders were let in.

Aleister immediately took Zelina’s hand, keeping her close. The screams were getting louder, but were still muted, ratcheting Damian’s stress level higher and higher. Finally, Aleister stopped at the back of the kitchen, past the freezer, to a small hallway that only had an open door to a pantry sized office to the right.

Looking over his shoulder to look at Damian, he pressed his hand against the blank wall at the back of the hallway. “Here. The sounds are coming from behind this wall.”

Zelina let go of her husband’s hand and stepped forward to press her ear to the wall. Tears sprang to her eyes. “I don’t hear her anymore.”

Damian’s mind raced. Needing to be closer to Sienna, he too stepped up to the wall, pressing his hands against the dingy plaster, his eyes scanning, looking for a doorknob, a latch, a hinge, anything that would tell him how to get behind that wall. He pushed against it, finding it solid. “I’m not sure this is the way in.”

Zelina looked left and right, her ponytail whipping both men, but they didn’t make a comment. “The freezer is behind this wall,” she muttered, her hand against the left wall. “The office is behind this one,” her hand moved to the right wall. “How does it all work?” She was talking to herself, Damian realized. Aleister watched her, his own mind working the puzzle out, but Damian was a man of action. He couldn’t just stand there.

Holding Zelina’s shoulders in his big hands, he moved her to the side so that he could slip past her, entering the office. It was smaller than he had realized as they passed it. The door opened against the left wall, making that one completely useless, and it backed up to the kitchen. In front of him was a tiny desk with a lift top lid and a lamp above it attached to the wall. A file cabinet and two mismatch dining chairs were the only other furniture in the room, not including the threadbare rug at his feet.

Pushing past him, Zelina stood in the room, her hands twisting together as she reached over to flip the switch on the wall, hoping to add some light for all of them to see. Nothing happened. “What the fuck,” she muttered.

“Try the lamp,” Aleister suggested, peering over Damian’s shoulder in the doorway. There wasn’t room for the three of them in the office. Even as tiny as Zelina was, she was standing in the only open spot in the space.

Damian’s nerves were shot. Every moment wasted trying to figure out a way into a room with no door was one more moment he didn’t have Sienna in his arms. He didn’t know what was worse, hearing her screams or not hearing them at all. His mind whirled with images he couldn’t unsee, what might be happening to her, the fear in her eyes. Rage pushed at him, making him hyper aware of everything around him, clouding his eyes, his heartbeat loud in his ears and heavy in his chest.

He was absolutely sure he was going to throw up.

Zelina took a small step to the desk, steady on her four-inch heels, and turned the switch on the lamp.

Nothing happened.

“This is pissing me off,” she muttered, stress coloring her tone.

“Wait, did you hear that?” Aleister asked, pressing against Damian’s back to get him to either let him past or crowd into the room. “It sounded like a click.”

Behind the chairs set against the far wall, a light appeared, first at the seam where the two walls met, and then along the floor and ceiling as the wall appeared to separate from the room.

“Holy fuck,” Zelina whispered, her eyes wide.

But Damian was on the move. It took all of his power not to shove Sienna’s best friend out of his way, managing to move her much like he had in the hallway, before stepping between the chairs and pushing against the wall. His heartbeat was a drum in his chest. He had no idea what he was going to find, but he wasn’t wasting another moment. He was almost there. Almost to Sienna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just tell you that writing this chapter was extremely stressful? Damian's stress became my stress and I couldn't function!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging this long! Enjoy!

There was no use in screaming anymore. No one was coming. Her call to Damian was probably too vague and too soon after their breakup for him to come rescue her. And try as she might, she wasn’t able to get herself out of this situation.

At least the doctor in her brain had stopped categorizing injuries. Now it was just blissful silence.

Except for Vanessa in the corner giggling everytime she struggled to get out of Kona’s grasp.

A part of her wanted this over with. He was taking his sweet time, trailing his lips on her skin, muttering about how soft it was, how strong her fingers were when she sank her nails into his arms in an effort to cause him pain. He had licked her stomach for what seemed like hours, and it took everything Sienna had not to throw up. Although, she mused, if she threw up, maybe he would get the hell off of her.

As each minute passed, she was becoming more lucid. Her mind cleared, her vision focused, but she didn’t get stronger. Sienna was still tired and sluggish, which made Kona’s ministrations harder to bear. If she was passed out, at least she wouldn’t have to listen to him attempt to make love to her, telling her how much he wanted her, how good he’d make it, the care he’d take with her.

As if drugging her and dragging her into some smelly room against her will was taking care of her.

Sienna tried to focus on anything other than what was happening, what was taking too long to happen. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was, so she imagined Damian’s hot tub, trying to pretend that the sweat that covered her body was actually the hot water in his private paradise. Kona’s lips, while the wrong shape and texture, was Damian’s, trailing against her collarbone, Damian’s hands pinning her arms above her head. But no matter how hard she tried to escape, physically or mentally, she just couldn’t get away entirely.

“Kona, fucking move it!” Vanessa growled. She hadn’t moved from her chair, her eyes now on her phone, bored and disinterested. Sienna prayed she wasn’t filming what was happening.

He pulled Sienna from the couch to the floor, uncaring that the carpet scratched at the skin he had just been worshiping. Kneeling between her open thighs, he fumbled with his belt buckle. “You are going to love me after this, Sienna, I just know it.”

She wanted to tell him he was crazy, that there was no way, but instead she focused on lifting her arms up and swatting at him, trying to push him from between her legs so she could close them. With renewed energy she knew wouldn’t last long, she tried with everything she had to stop what she knew was coming.

Until Kona’s head was yanked backwards by his bun and a fist slammed into his throat. The world spun crazily for a moment, confusion clouding her reality until Sienna managed to blink rapidly as Kona was bodily ripped away from her. Lifting her head from the floor, Sienna’s mouth dropped open as chaos reigned. Damian, in all of his fierce glory, was crouched over Kona, his punches flying even as Kona tried to protect himself with his arms.

Aleister was next to her, his suit jacket in his hands, gently lifting her off the floor and back onto the couch so he could slip it onto her. His expression was worried and guarded, ignoring the beating taking place behind him. “Sienna? Sienna can you hear me?”

It was a silly thing to say, Sienna though in a daze. Her eyes were open, she was, mostly, taking in what was going on around her, but she nodded anyway for Aleister’s benefit.

With shock Sienna watched as Zelina, clad in black leather and boots, stalked across the room and snatched Vanessa out of her chair. She dropped her phone, and without missing a beat, Zelina’s stiletto heel came crashing down on top of it, destroying it. Zelina didn’t stop there, a single slap to her face has Vanessa falling to the floor. “You fucking rabid cunt!”

If she would have been able, Sienna would have stood up to cheer. In front of her, Aleister stood and turned, putting his hand on Damian’s shoulder. With unspoken communication, Damian lifted himself off of Kona’s prone body and Aleister took his place, this time using his feet inside of his hands as Damian had done.

Zelina and Damian converged on her at the same time, Zee’s arms coming around her shoulders in a bruising hug that had Sienna groaning in pain. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

She loved her best friend, but her eyes were on the man on his knees in front of her, his hands and forearms bloody, blood splattering his face, hair falling around his face in a flurry. His eyes were haunted, desperation radiated off of him in waves.

“Sienna?”

She heard the question in his voice, and it was all she could do to shake her head. “No.” It was a mere whisper, a thread of sound, but it was all she could muster.

“Oh thank god,” Zelina cried, kissing Sienna’s forehead. The nurse in her began to scan Sienna’s body, doing what Sienna’s brain had already done, list the injuries.

Gripping Aleister’s jacket in her hands, trying to cover up her torn clothing, she bit her lip. “I want to leave, please.”

Zelina clucked her tongue, hands brushed Sienna’s hair back into some semblance of order. “Of course you do.”

Damian shifted, locking eyes with her. “I will take care of this, Sienna. I promise you.”

She nodded. “I know. That’s why I called you.”

He seemed to be searching her face for some answer to an unasked question, but she was too tired to try to figure it out tonight. “Ok. Let’s get you out of here.” Getting to his feet, he looked over his shoulder at Aleister. “We’re taking both of them with us. Call Keith and Dom.” Damian handed him his phone.

As Zelina tried to get Sienna to her feet, Sienna suddenly tensed and gripped her arm. “Wait.” Embarrassment tinged her cheeks. “He ripped my underwear, Zee. If I stand, they will fall,” she whispered.

There was no way Zelina was going to ask her to take them off until she had Sienna in a safe place. “Ok. I can ask one of the guys to carry you. Is that ok?”

Now that she was safe, the aches and pains of her ordeal were starting to make themselves known. The idea of walking anywhere felt impossible. “Damian, please.”

He was already wrapping his arms under her legs and around her back, lifting her into his arms. Zelina tucked her skirt for her and folded Aleister jacket more securely across her chest. She nodded to Damian and without a word, he left the back room of The Reserve with the love of his life in his arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Damian thought Sienna was going to have a fit when Zelina instructed the driver to take them to their apartment. She bucked in his arms so hard he had to throw his arm up to block her head from slamming into the window of the car, leaving a massive knot on his elbow. Her nails clawed into his shoulder, as if she could crawl into his skin for safety, and Aleister pulled Zelina onto his lap in an effort to avoid Sienna’s kicks. He had never seen her so panicked, her eyes wide and wild. But other than panicked moans, she hadn’t verbally protested.

Even now, as she sat on his red leather couch, the one that was so like the one he found in the back room of The Reserve, Sienna’s body language was screaming _run_. She was tense, quiet, but would answer questions if asked directly. It hurt his heart to see her so terrified, jumping at sounds and shaking, and it took everything he had not to hold her to him and never let go. Looking away to the city below, he decided. He was going to get rid of everything red in his apartment tomorrow. Suddenly, he hated the color.

Damian had no choice but to bring her to _Infamy_ after her outburst in the car _._ Carrying her through the basement entrance, through _Infamous_ to the elevator, his stomach clenched and rebelled at her presence in the space. He never wanted her there, that place of evil justice. She had begged him to shut it down, and he had refused. It felt as if his life had come full circle, Alanna to Sienna. The irony was not lost on him regarding the whole situation.

Zelina was sitting next to Sienna on that dammed couch, replacing Aleister’s jacket with a blanket Damian had pulled from his closet. “Are you sure, Sienna? There are plenty of witnesses this time.”

He didn’t mention there had been witnesses in the other cases too. An expression Damian had never seen on Sienna’s face clouded her beautiful eyes, making him feel dirty. She was just as haunted as he was now. “No. It won’t do any good.” She glanced at Damian and something passed between the two of them before she looked back at her best friend. “I’m safe, nothing happened to me.”

Zelina’s face turned an interesting shade of red as she sputtered. “Nothing happened to you? Sienna!”

Damian had to agree with her. While thankfully they had arrived before the actual event took place, Sienna looked like she had gone too many rounds with a prize fighter. Blood trickled from her ear, both eyes were black, one swelling, and her nose was broken. And the bruises. Damian felt the rage begin in his gut again. Sienna’s body was covered.

“Look, you took the pictures, that was humiliating enough. If something happens, or I change my mind, we have the evidence,” Sienna continued. Zelina and Sienna had spent an hour in the bathroom, taking pictures of her injuries and cataloging Sienna’s thoughts on camera while it was all still fresh in her mind. Damian and Aleister had paced in the living room in tense silence as Keith had texted updates to Damian’s phone.

“At least let us take you to the clinic,” Aleister spoke up from his place against the kitchen island. His jacket was in his hand, squeezed tight as if it was all that was holding him back from setting the world on fire.

“Tomorrow. No one is there, it’s closed. I can’t very well diagnose myself,” Sienna waved him off.

Zelina wanted to argue, Damian could tell. But she also knew her best friend, and Sienna was not going to budge. “But I’m sure you have a concussion.”

Nodding, Sienna huddled into the blanket a little deeper. Exhaustion lined her eyes. “I know the protocol, Zee.”

Damian did too, and since Sienna had made such a fuss, he could only assume that meant Sienna wanted to stay with him. “I’ll keep a close watch on her, I promise.” All eyes centered on him, and Damian felt as if he had made a huge error in judgement, as if he wasn’t supposed to be apart of the conversation. That is, until Sienna nodded.

“We need to talk anyway.”

Those were words a man never wanted to hear. After a few more protests and a promise to send Damian’s driver back with clean clothes for Sienna, Aleister took his wife by the hand and led her out of the penthouse, clicking the door shut behind them.

Now, Damian and Sienna were alone. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asked her, still leaning against the window. Helplessness made him fidgety, and not knowing what was going on in her mind made him tense. All he truly wanted to do was scoop her up and hold her in his lap, promising to never let anything happen to her again. It was a promise he couldn’t keep. He didn’t know what the future would bring.

She shook her head. “I want you to take me to wherever they are.”

He froze, unsure that he had heard her correctly. Oh, there was no mistaking her meaning, but Sienna’s words had come out of left field and hit him square in the chest. “Absolutely not,” he growled. His blood froze at the mental image of Sienna in _Infamous_ , no matter that he had carried her through the space to get to his apartment. It had been empty and his choices had been limited. _Infamous_ would be filling up now, the call had gone out as soon as Damian had gotten Sienna upstairs.

Sienna’s expression became earnest, as if she was pleading with him, something Damian just couldn’t fathom. “I heard you, Damian. You said you were bringing them here.”

“I know what I said.” His voice rumbled in his chest. Try as he might, he could not get himself to calm down.

She stood, clutching the blanket ends against her chest, her knuckles white. Sienna’s voice dropped low, almost to a whisper, which was worse than if she had started yelling. Damian could have fought against her temper, but this? Her quiet resolve after everything she had dealt with that night? Already he could feel his will giving way to her.

“You told me that you provided justice to women who couldn’t get it through the legal system. I didn’t understand what you meant at the time. I didn’t know what their fear felt like. I do now.” Walking over to him at the window, she put her hand on his forearm, staring up at him. “Show me.”

He shook his head, trying to fight against the pull she had. “Those women don’t know about _Infamous_. They only know about the results, the consequences of what happens there. I have never allowed anyone from the outside to watch.”

“ _Infamous_?” she questioned, her beautiful eyes surrounded by bruises peered up at him. “Is that what you call it?” At his weak nod, she squeezed his arm. “Take me. I will feel safe with you. I do feel safe with you.”

Damian wanted to simultaneously jump for joy and throw up. “I don’t want you to see me like that,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. “I don’t want you to see what we do to those men. It’s not pretty, it’s violent and animalistic and at this moment, I am ashamed of it.”

“Why?” Sienna asked, closing her eyes and leaning into Damian’s warmth.

He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, aware of the way she winced and groaned. Tucking her head under his chin, he stared out over the city. “Everything you are, everything you do, Sienna, is good. You are a good person, with a kind heart. I’m the exact opposite.” He felt her tense in his arms so he shushed her. “It’s true. From the age of seventeen I made it my life’s mission to rip and tear through men who harmed women, but I had no emotional connection to them. It was never personal. This? This is extremely personal, and I find that I am exhausted, Sienna. So damn tired of raging and fighting. What good does it do if the one person that I love most in the world isn’t safe? What have I been fighting for?”

Sienna tipped her head back to look at him, fire in her eyes. “You were fighting for your sister. You may not have known those women Damian, and in the moment, you might not have been able to help them, but I guarantee that they got through that horrible ordeal knowing in the back of their minds that someone out there would avenge them. That’s how I got through it. I knew that even if you couldn’t get there in time, Kona’s time was limited.”

Damian stared at her. “I thought you were disgusted by the violence.”

Biting her lip, she shrugged. “My life has been pretty quiet and mundane, until I met you. Even as a physician, the violence I came in contact with was never directed at me. I find that now that I’ve been touched by it, it feels unending. Damian,” she urged him to look at her when she saw his eyes drift away. “I need this closure.”

He shook his head for what felt like the millionth time that night. “Baby, I am a different man down there. I lose myself. And this time, everything is different. Kona knows where he is, the location, I mean, and he knows who I am. There is only one ending this time, Sienna. To keep us all safe.”

He watched her, his eyes scanning her face as she pieced it all together. “You have to kill him.” It was a statement, not a question, her voice low but steady. All he could do was nod.

He wouldn’t lie to her, not again. “I’ve never done anything like this. Earlier tonight while looking for you, I couldn’t wait to snap his neck. But now? It’s real. I made the decision to bring him here and now I have to follow through.”

Sienna kept her eyes on his. “What about Vanessa?”

Kissing her forehead, because he needed to feel her skin against his, he shrugged. “I can’t bring myself to do the same to her. I can’t bring myself to beat the shit out of her although she deserves it.”

“I can.”

Would she ever stop surprising him? Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back so that he could look directly in her eyes. “I don’t want that for you, Sienna! That feeling you have inside of your chest right now? That rage that feels dirty? That sickness settling in your gut? That doesn’t belong in you! That’s my burden.”

A slow smile grew on her face. “At least let me get a few good punches in.”

And just like that, she had broken the tension in the room and he hauled her against his chest again, kissing her hair. “Tuck your thumb inside of your fist so you don’t break your hand. Keep your wrist loose but not limp, you want strength behind your hits but you don’t want your tendons to snap.”

Her giggle made his heart thump hard. “He says to the doctor.” Looking up at him, her heart seemed to shine through her eyes. “Does this mean you are taking me to _Infamous_?”

Damian’s stomach rocketed up to his throat hearing her say that name. It sounded wrong somehow. Rarely did anyone call the place by its moniker, and hearing Sienna say it so casually made all of his past transgressions flash before his eyes. “We take precautions, Sienna. You need to change your shirt at least since that one is ripped.” Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I heard what you said about your underwear. I’m assuming you need another pair. I have the ones you left a few weeks ago in my dresser.”

“Thank God for small favors,” she grinned awkwardly at him.

“You’ll also find gloves and ski mask in there. Grab them. Even if Kona and Vanessa know who you are, I don’t want anyone else to. If you feel comfortable enough, try to find a pair of my sweats that will fit you. I don’t want you going downstairs in a skirt.”

He thought she would argue against that, but she only nodded. She slid out of his arms, the blanket still around her shoulders, and moved towards his bedroom door. In the doorway, she paused and looked back at him.

“I think I understand you more right now than I ever did before.”

Damian’s chin tilted upwards, ready for her to break his heart again. “And?”

Her gaze was pensive. “I always felt like there was a part of you that you kept closed off from me, something even you didn’t want to recognize. And tonight I realized that no matter what happens, no matter what people say, I need you in my life.”

“No, _mami_ , I need you more than you will ever need me.”

She graced him with a smile. “We’ll agree to disagree then. But Damian? No matter what happens tonight, no matter what steps you have to take to make sure we are all safe, I won’t leave you again.”

He was crossing the floor before he realized he was on the move. Cupping her face in his hands, spearing his fingers through her hair, he took her lips with his, claiming her again, sealing her promise before she could retract it. Sienna melted against him, her hands clutching the blanket and his shirt as she allowed him to sweep her away.

Panting, he leaned back, unable to resist one more soft kiss before turning her towards his room and closing the door behind her. He was taking her into the bowels of his life, the secret he had kept from society for years. She would see him at his worst, a version of him she couldn’t even fathom. Sienna might think she could forgive him for what was about to happen, but Damian wasn’t even sure he could forgive himself. He was about to cross a line he swore he’d never step over.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* physical violence against women in this chapter

Riding down in the elevator, clutching at Damian’s hand, the black ski mask gripped between their fingers, Sienna was terrified. Her whole life had changed in just a span of hours, and while all of her decisions since Damian had scooped her up off that gross leather couch had been methodically thought out, she was also very aware that the emotions building up under her skin were new. She was a changed woman, maybe a little grittier, more fierce, willing to get a little dirty if it meant teaching someone a lesson. Sienna was no longer satisfied with letting her previous naivety color her view of the world. It left her feeling unsure but determined.

She was still in her skirt, a fact that she hated. She wanted to burn the clothes she was wearing, but until Kona and Vanessa were dealt with, time was of the essence. At least she had underwear on now, a small relief and a sense of security. Sienna had swapped out her ripped blouse for one of Damian’s band shirts and a zip up hoodie over top. Somehow, that comforted her, just like his grip on her hand as they rode down the 15 floors to the basement. His smell surrounded her, his warmth at her side steadied her. He would get her through this, she knew it in her bones.

“Put the mask and gloves on, _mami_. It needs to be done before the doors open up. Stay behind me when we exit and up against the wall. Don’t speak, no matter what. I don’t want the crew to hear your voice. I want zero chance they could identify you, ever.” His tone was instructional, as if giving out directions to the library. “If you want to leave, we will immediately. If you want what you see to stop, I’ll stop it.”

Sienna had no idea what she was walking into, so she only nodded as if she understood. She pulled the itchy mask over her face. Every short, staccato instruction was meant to keep her safe, and she had to trust him to do that. Damian turned to her as the lights on the panel of the elevator lit up the third floor and then the second. Tucking her hair under the mask, he handed her the gloves out of his back pocket.

“Do you have any questions?” he asked, putting his own mask on.

Sienna took a deep breath. “Earlier, you said I was the person you loved most in the world. Is that true?”

He glanced down at her in surprise. “Yes, it is.”

She felt steel spread through her body, strengthening her at his words. “Then no. I’m ready. Oh, and Damian? I love you too.”

He groaned just as the elevator slid to a stop and the door began to slide open. “Of course you’d have to say that right now, right here, where I can’t pin you against the wall and slide into you.”

She felt a grin spread under her mask and she peered up at him. “Just something for you to look forward to.” That moment felt precious, some light banter to calm her nerves, and Sienna wished she could hold onto it forever.

Whatever Damian was going to say in response was cut short at the scene that unfolded behind the elevator doors. The space was large, easily the entire floor plan of the building above her, with concrete pillars supporting the floors above. Lightbulbs on wires hung throughout the center of the space, leaving the border shadowed. There were more people than she expected in the basement of _Infamy_. _Infanmous,_ it was called, Sienna reminded herself. This place had a name.

The walls were lined with people of all sizes, genders, and colors, adorned with masks and gloves as she was, all dressed in black. But their expressions were different. While Sienna was cautiously curious, theirs were hard and seasoned. This was Damian’s crew. These were the people he protected even at his own expense.

The room smelled like bleach and wet concrete and Sienna noted multiple drains in the floor around the room. Her stomach clenched. It was the same smell she’d discovered in the morgue during her medical school rotation, and it felt as if it seeped into her pores.

Damian stepped off the elevator and she trailed closely behind him, watching his body language and his hands for any signals he could give her. This was his domain, and she was following his lead. With a small finger flick, Damian reminded her of his earlier instruction and she peeled off from him to step against the wall near the elevator. If she needed to get out fast, she wanted to be near the buttons.

In the center of the room, in two fold up chairs set back to back, sat Kona and Vanessa, much as she had seem them earlier, except with their hands tied to the chair legs underneath them. Kona was bruised and bloody from Aleister and Damian’s attack at the restaurant, but Vanessa looked pristine and ready for the spotlight. Fury ripped through Sienna, startling her. She was just as much to blame for what happened to Sienna than Kona was, egging him on and supplying the drugs to slip in her drink. The fact that Vanessa didn’t have a mark on her made Sienna’s blood boil.

The silence in the room also scared her. With as many as thirty people ringing the walls, one would think the noise would be deafening, but no one spoke a word as they watched Damian approach the two people in the middle of the room. He stared at the two of them, Kona meeting his eyes a little sheepishly, and Vanessa stubbornly refusing to make eye contact, her nose in the air.

“This is a very special night, friends. A two for one special, if you will. The attacker and the organizer. I don’t know which one to start with. Actually, that’s not true.” Damian circled the pair until he was right in front of Vanessa. “ _You_.” His upper lip curled in disgust. “A woman. A woman who has been raped and beaten, a woman who knows the pain and fear at her attacker’s hands, set up another woman. And why? Jealousy. It didn’t work out the way you had planned, did it, Vanessa? Now, what to do with you? With the both of you?”

Vanessa’s head turned away from Damian’s disappointed eyes and found Sienna near the elevator, and her gaze darkened. Sienna knew that the mask was not to guard against Kona and Vanessa knowing their identities, it was to protect her and his crew. It was the only insurance policy he could enact, but that didn’t stop the chills of recognition from sliding down Sienna’s spine.

“That slut doesn’t deserve you,” Vanessa spat.

Damian’s hand swung through the air as he landed a backhanded slap across Vanessa’s cheek. The sound echoed off the concrete walls, slamming into Sienna’s chest, making her breath catch. As Vanessa’s head snapped to the side, Sienna’s eyes darted to Damian’s face. She was surprised to see the rage there. His facial expression was completed collected, but his eyes told the real story.

“If you so much as look at her one more time I will drag your body out to the bay, do you understand me?”

Sienna pressed her back firmly against the wall in an effort to anchor herself. This was a side of Damian that she had never seen before, and it excited her. He was strong and protective, decisive and committed to his cause. It was all extremely sexy while being borderline terrifying.

Mildly, Sienna wondered if she should be upset that Damian had struck a woman, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to feel that way. Vanessa had forfeited any right to deference upon setting Sienna up. In her eyes, Vanessa was lower than mold, no better than Kona, and Sienna found she was entirely comfortable with watching her being treated that way.

Damian circled again, this time coming around to Kona, His face was swollen and broken, blood drooling from his mouth, Sienna assumed from a possible broken jaw and fractured teeth. “It smells like bitch in here,” he announced, leaning over Kona and dramatically sniffing the air for effect. His nose scrunched up as if he had identified the source of the noxious odor and reared back. “Ah! Found it!” Putting his hands on his knees and peering at Kona, Damian lowered his voice. “A little bitch that can’t take no for an answer, can’t get a date without lying, can’t seal the deal without drugs, and can’t even score the drugs on his own. Tell me Kona, do you also need help jacking off? Because as far as I can see, you need your hand held at every step.”

Kona growled and tried to lunge at Damian, but the ropes kept him seated. Chuckling Damian stepped back, casting a quick glance at Sienna to check her position before he kicked his leg out and knocked Kona’s chair sideways, causing him to crash to the floor. Somehow Kona managed to keep his head from slamming into the concrete, but his groan told Sienna all she needed to know. That fall had hurt.

“Pathetic.” Damian spit on Kona. Once again, he moved to face Vanessa. “Are you wondering what is going to happen to you, Vanessa?”

She scoffed, tossing her hair as she sneered at him. “What can you do, D? Huh? You gonna beat me up? Leave me tied to a bench downtown? I.SEE.YOU.” She emphasized her words. “I will tell everyone how you assaulted Kona and I.”

“Assault?” Damian’s tone was full of surprise, but it was laced with sarcasm. “You mean like what the both of you did tonight?” When Vanessa didn’t answer, he smirked at her. “Assault is going to be the least of your worries shortly.”

Damian took a step backward and lifted his arm in the air, two fingers up. A surge of adrenaline went through Sienna’s body when she realized he was about to set the crew loose. Before she had fully committed to the idea in her mind, Sienna’s feet took a huge step away from the wall, drawing Damian’s attention immediately. “ _Mami_?”

Sienna knew he told her not to speak, but she only needed a few words. Taking in a deep breath, plunging into the dark side, Sienna lifted her chin. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you goes to my friends Shanice and Taco for the "smells like a bitch in here" portion of this chapter. When I tell you that group chat was on fire that day, full of laughter and ideas, I really mean it. Thank you babes for always being there when I need to talk things through, throw ideas around, and always giving me positive feedback. This story wouldn't have made it this far without you both! Love you! Smores for life!-S


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the dark side, Sienna....

Sienna and Zelina were as close as sisters but could not be more different personality wise. Zelina was sassy and sexy, fiercely protective of those she loved and ready to knock a person out, no matter her petite size. Sienna was quiet and reserved, willing to hear the other’s person’s argument before jumping to conclusions, and more likely to concede to another’s wishes rather than rock the boat. She was not good at snappy comebacks or catty remarks.

But at that moment, Sienna was channeling Zelina, imagining herself in her best friend’s skin, bolstering herself up for what she knew she needed to do. Standing in front of Vanessa, her fists tight at her sides, Sienna allowed the disgust she felt for the human being in front of her to shine through her eyes.

It was hard, completely against her nature, but the rage flooded her. Self-righteousness spread from her stomach and out to her limbs, loosening up her muscles and putting ideas into her head. In the back of her mind, Sienna could hear herself screaming, like an animal battering the sides of its cage. She should have felt unsettled, but instead she found herself ready for it, willing to follow through with whatever Damian said needed to be done. And she wanted a hand in it. She was willing to live with that knowledge. The two people in front of her had changed her fundamentally, and Sienna could not let that go unpunished.

Vanessa sneered at her, clearly disturbed by Sienna just staring her down without speaking or moving. “What are you going to do, princess? Are you too scared to put your hands on me? A defenseless woman?” For emphasis, Vanessa tugged at her bonds. “I’m tied up, I can’t go anywhere.”

She wasn’t pleading, she was goading, and Sienna found herself tilting her head to the side to observe Vanessa in a new light. “Defenseless? Like I was, when you gave Kona the drugs? That kind of defenseless? That seems fair to me, don’t you think?” Sienna cast a look over her shoulder at Damian, as if asking for his opinion. He stood nearby, but not in her space, allowing her to lead as he observed with his arms crossed over his chest. Even from behind the mask, Sienna knew he was a tiger ready to pounce at the slightest sign of danger to her.

A snarl ripped through Vanessa as she gnashed her teeth. “You are a high and mighty bitch! Just because you are a doctor doesn’t mean you are better than me!”

Damian shifted slightly, his earlier warning that Sienna shouldn’t speak seemingly forgotten. “She patched you up because I asked her to. She took care of you because that’s the kind of person she is. The least you could have done was respect her as she respected you.”

Vanessa raged, pulling at the ropes and causing her chair to move across the floor. “Respect? That fucking whore took everything from me!”

Sienna felt a laugh bubble up from her chest and allowed it to escape her lips. “What did you have that I wanted, Vanessa?” Casually, she began strolling slowly around the chairs, one small step in front of the other as if she was out for a walk in the city lights. “You don’t have a career, you depend on others for everything. You have to crawl all over overweight men just to get a meal and avoid their wives as you max out their credit cards. Trust me, that’s not a life I want.”

As Sienna moved out of her eyeline, Vanessa twisted her neck to try to keep her in sight, fury building in her muscles. “Damian! You wanted Damian! And you took him from me!”

Sienna passed Kona, still prone on the floor, without indicating she saw him. He was a tool, the instrument to cause pain, but was not the source. In truth, she couldn’t look at him. It was good that Damian wanted to deal with Kona because everytime Sienna looked at him she felt sick. “Oh, that’s pathetic,” she chimed. “All this over a man?” Sienna stopped, meeting Damian’s eyes over the top of their captive’s heads. “Although I do have to admit, he is a very fine man.”

Damian smirked at her, enjoying the way she was toying with her prey.

Sienna continued her stroll, again circling in front of Vanessa. As she passed, she raked her fingernails across the bitch’s face slowly, digging hard through the fingers of the glove, ignoring her howls of pain. “Not that it matters, but I had no idea you thought of Damian as yours. But,” she grabbed a handful of hair and yanked, secretly enjoying the vindictiveness filling her veins, “since he wanted me and not you, and that was his choice, I guess that can only mean one thing.”

Damian’s grin got bigger. “You fuck so much better than her, _mami_.”

Sienna cast him a coy glance over her shoulder as she stepped over Kona. “That’s so sweet.” Sugar dripped from her words, words used to irritate Vanessa.

Small drops of blood dripped from the slashes across Vanessa’s face, running down her cheek and nose to drip off of her full lips and chin, her glare full of venom and hate as Sienna came back into view. “You can’t give him what he needs!”

“Hmm,” Sienna pretended to muse. “Seems to be going well so far, right honey?”

“It’s perfection,” he agreed.

Taking a quick look around as she continued her measured turn around the room, Sienna noticed the crew’s patience. It was probably against the norm for this showcase, but no one spoke or murmured, allowing Sienna her time as she worked herself up to what was about to come next.

“Oh really,” Vanessa sneered. “Are you going to fuck her in the VIP lounge, your cock in her ass, while people watch? No! That was me! I did that.”

“Oh dear,” Sienna tsked, stopping again. “That’s very public.”

“Will she suck your dick in the back of your town car? Or what about at a charity ball?”

Tilting her head, Sienna cast a glance between Vanessa and Damian. “Actually, that one has merit.” Damian looked like he was about to bust out laughing, but he pressed his lips together behind the mask.

“Can you shove two vibrators in her ass and pussy and send her on errands for you? Huh? Can you?” Vanessa’s words were now loud shrills, directed at Damian. “Can you choke her until she’s purple and she passes out? Can you cane her? Chain her up? Flog her? Can you hurt her, D?”

Damian was no longer laughing. His face hardened and he moved quickly, crossing the floor to peer into Vanessa’s red rimmed eyes. “No. I can’t. Not like that, because I love her. And Sienna in pain is not something I can tolerate. You hurt her, you crazy bitch, and that was the final nail in your coffin. You were warned, you were told to leave her alone. Instead, you set her up to be raped by a maggot of a human being.” Lowering his voice, he got extremely close to Vanessa so that only she and Sienna could hear his words. “I hated you. I still hate you. Everytime you called me “D” I wanted to toss you out of the window of my apartment. I wanted to tear you apart from the inside, hurt you until you cried. Instead, you came back for more. You are a sick cunt, Vanessa, and I could never love you.”

A small gasp from Vanessa was the only sound in the room as Damian pulled back from her to look at Sienna. “Go ahead, baby. Do what you need to do.”

She should have hesitated, thought again about what she was doing, but she didn’t. As soon as Damian took two steps back, Sienna tucked her thumb in her palm and swung for Vanessa’s face. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the concrete room as Vanessa’s eye socket cracked underneath Sienna’s hit.

As if that was the signal they were waiting for, the crew rushed forward, yanking Kona and Vanessa free of their bonds and chairs, dragging them across the floor. There were no battle cries as Sienna expected, even as she followed Vanessa to the ground, her fists focused on the face of the most hateful woman she had ever had the misfortune to meet. The crew were breathing heavily, cursing as they stomped and kicked, grunting as hits connected. Sienna herself let out a cry of victory when she came away with a handful of Vanessa’s hair in her grip. It was primal and brutal and she found herself losing time, blackness closing in around her.

Every hit that landed felt like euphoria. The rage that had been building up inside of her had overflowed spilling like lava. Sienna didn’t want to stop, didn’t want the punishment to end. It didn’t seem like enough. The fear and pain inside of her heart was too overwhelming to be healed by the flurry of this sentence being carried out. It would never be enough. She was irrevocably changed by the events of the night and there was no coming back from it.

An arm wrapped around her midsection and pulled her against a firm body, one she knew well. Despite her injuries, Sienna thrashed as Damian lifted her from Vanessa’s prone body. “No! I’m not done!”

“Come on, Doc. You’ve done what you needed to do.” His words were said against her ear, lips moving against her skin as if reassuring her. “I want them alive! I’ll be back for them later.” he instructed the crew.

“Put me down, Damian!”

He didn’t respond, carrying her to the elevator and slapping the penthouse button with his free hand. As the doors closed behind them, Sienna craned her neck to look over Damian’s shoulder, yearning to continue to watch the violence unfold.

It couldn’t have happened to nicer people, she mentally sneered.


	47. Chapter 47

Finally putting Sienna on her feet, Damian stepped back as she swung around, anger and devastation written all over her face. He didn’t think she even knew she was crying, tears streaming through swollen eyes and down bruised cheeks under the mask. Blood splattered her, Vanessa’s blood, and it made Damian’s stomach roll in protest. Seeing her breathing hard from fury, the howls of emotional pain that echoed in the concrete basement falling from her lips, it was more than he could bear. Up until that first actual swing on Vanessa, Sienna had held herself together extremely well considering everything she had been through in just a few hours.

Sure, he enjoyed watching Sienna take charge, but Damian knew all too well the poison that anger and pain could spread throughout your brain, how it seeped in before you knew it, how little control a person had in the beginning before they recognized the signs. Watching Sienna go through that change made Damian feel dirty and shameful. He had allowed her to go to a place in herself that she never wanted to explore. He should have never let her go there.

_Infamous_ was not a place for her. She was too good, too pure. She was light and joy while he and _Infamous_ were darkness and devastation.

Sienna stared at him, her mouth opening and closing rapidly as if she had words and then lost them. Her breathing was becoming more ragged, and he could hear the sobs bubbling up in her throat. She yanked the ski mask off her head and he did the same even as she tore her gloves off and dropped them on the elevator floor.

“ _Mami_ ,” he whispered, trying to offer her comfort while she came to grips with what she was just a part of.

Suddenly, Sienna stilled, her eyes looking up to him, tears pooling there, confusion written all over her face. “What did I do?”

Damian couldn’t take it anymore. Just as the elevator arrived at his penthouse, he gripped her arms and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping himself around her. Sienna wailed, her fists gripping his hoodie tight in her hands as she buried her face into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into her hair. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized for all of it. For choosing _Infamous_ over her. For keeping secrets. For driving her away and putting her into the crosshairs of that venomous bitch Vanessa and that limp dick Kona. But mostly, he apologized for letting _Infamous_ change her. It darkened souls, the responsibility they took down there. And this was one more thing he was going to Hell for.

Guiding her into the foyer, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and entered his door code. Once unlocked, Damian pulled Sienna under his arm and walked her inside. “Come on, _mami_. Let’s get these clothes off of you.”

Wordlessly Sienna followed him through his apartment and into his bathroom. They didn’t speak, Sienna’s cries and breathless hiccups too much to overcome. She looked broken, the fight completely gone out of her. Damian felt like scum. Ripping his gloves off, he flipped the nozzle onto high heat, turning the knob to activate the dual showerheads. Sienna was shaking, whether from chill or emotion, he didn’t know and it didn’t matter. She needed to warm up. He stripped her first, efficient in his movements as she curled into herself with the removal of each piece. He tried not to notice, using a firm voice with clear instructions when he absolutely needed to speak.

Once she was naked, he gripped her upper bicep and nudged her towards the shower. “Get in, baby, I’m right behind you.”

She did as instructed robotically, her forearms in front of her chest, fists tight under her chin, her breasts cradled in the crooks of her arms. It was maybe the only time Damian ever thought he could see her naked and not be turned on. As Sienna stood under the arch of both showerheads, her eyes seemed distant as her crying faded away. She looked fragile and his protective instincts were urging him to take away her pain.

Damian undressed in record time. Grabbing two hair ties, he swiftly put his hair up in a top knot and climbed in next to Sienna. “Let’s get your hair up, ok?”

She nodded. At least she was doing that, Damian thought. She hadn’t retreated into herself, rather she seemed to be holding herself still, waiting for something Damian couldn’t even fathom. Gathering her hair into his hands, he ignored the searing heat raining down on his back and torso as he methodically put her hair into a bun. Once done, he again pulled her close, feeling her arms digging into his chest as he pressed her closer. “I’m sorry,” he told her again. “For all of it.”

Sienna began trembling harder, a feat Damian couldn’t understand since he felt like his skin was being flayed from his body. It should have warmed her up.

“I need to sit, honey,” she whispered. Her knees were buckling underneath her, causing her to lean more and more onto Damian.

Instantly he was in action. Against the wall was a small bench that Damian usually cursed everyday. To him, it was useless and took up prime real estate that as a man of his size, he needed desperately. But tonight, tonight it was a luxury. He sat length-wise on the bench, his ass hitting the cold tile feeling like a balm after the heat of the showerheads. Feet pressed against the glass, back to the wall, he felt ridiculously cramped and was sure he looked like a clown in a clown car, but he’d do it for Sienna. With a tug to her hand, he had her sprawling across his lap, her back to the tile, one side against his chest, and the other against his thighs. She was cocooned in him.

Sienna didn’t hesitate. She willingly allowed him to maneuver her against his body and she laid her head on his shoulder, her knees over his arm. Damian cradled her close, murmured senseless words into her hair until his eyes focused on her hands. They were bruising at the knuckles, and his brows furrowed in worry. The gloves should have protected her more.

“Let me see your hands, Sienna.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to look at them.”

Damian was silent for a moment before gently prying one hand away from her chest. “Do they hurt?”

She shook her head, clenching her eyes shut as he kissed her forehead. “Not really. They aren’t broken or anything. I tucked my finger like you said.”

He smiled against her skin, proud even in that moment that she had taken his advice. In the next breath, the smile faded. “This feeling isn’t what I imagined.”

“Hmm?” she questioned. “What feeling?” Her voice was small, murmured against his chest.

His mind felt eerily silent, although he knew what he wanted to say. It wasn’t that he was at a loss for words, it was that he never imagined he would have to say them. “In my wildest dreams, I never thought of taking you down there. I could never picture you in that space. It seemed below you. I’m below you, Sienna. I work so hard to hide my true self from people because if they saw the real me they would hate me, hate what I stand for. Or, really, what I used to stand for. Because watching you rule _Infamous_ , while incredibly sexy, also felt extremely wrong. Like taboo porn you aren’t supposed to enjoy, but somehow you end up going down the rabbit hole and there you are, getting off on sickness.”

This was the time when one of them would normally crack a joke, but they both knew Damian was right. _Infamous_ was not for Sienna.

“I liked it too much,” she whimpered.

Damian’s heart wrenched hard in his chest. “No, _mami_ , it’s not that. I put you in that position. I did that. I curated all of those feelings you hate in your heart right now. That’s all on me. Every bit of it.”

Finally lifting her head from his shoulder, Sienna’s eyes were clear but tormented. “I understood the consequences, Damian. And I made the decision to step up. Yes, you took me down there, but you did so expecting I would just watch.”

Regret filled him. “This job isn’t over.”

“I know,” she whispered, kissing his chin. “And I want to finish it with you.”

His instinct was to protest, but he saw the flash of steel in her eyes. Deciding they would talk about it later, he asked her instead, “How are you feeling? Pain level?”

Again, hiding her face in his chest, she shrugged against him. “Adrenaline is fading, I’m starting to hurt again.” Wrapping her arms around her mid-section, Sienna sighed deeply, her breath catching at the end in pain. “My ribs and stomach.”

Damian didn’t mention her bruises that were darkening, a brilliant yet terrifying array of reds, blues, and purples dotting her skin. He hated them. He hated that he wasn’t the one that caused them, they were not from pleasure, but from someone else’s intention to cause her pain. Vanessa’s words sounded like an echo in his head, asking him if he could hurt Sienna like he hurt her. His stomach twisted and his cock twitched against Sienna’s thigh. Confusing swirled inside of him. He wanted to hurt Sienna to bring her pleasure, but seeing her in this state on his lap made his entire body protest. He had no idea how he was ever going to lay a hand on her again.

Without a word, Damian lifted Sienna and stood up, pleased that the hot water was starting to cool down. He bathed her, gently, and then himself, ignoring the faint traces of blood that circled the drain. Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel off the warmer on the wall and dried her off using quick and efficient movements.

“Crawl in bed, _mami_ , and rest for a bit while I make arrangements. Are you sure you want to see this until the end?” He leaned down to catch her eyes, making sure he could see the honesty in them.

Without hesitation, Sienna nodded, her gaze firm and sure. “Yes. I need this.” Her small hands gripped his wrists, using a slight squeeze to emphasize her words.

Throwing caution to the wind, Damian nodded. “Ok. Go on. To bed. I’ll be back in a little while to get you.”

He watched as Sienna left the bathroom and crawled into his bed naked, curling into herself around his pillows. She was beautiful in her devastation, in her strength. He didn’t know many women who could go through what she went through and still continue to push forward on the same night to see personal justice done. She wasn’t a quitter. And Damian loved her more in that moment that he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! I hope you are still enjoying Infamous. It's winding down, loose ends are being tied up, but I think Infamous is going to live on forever. With that in mind, I'd like to share my Infamous playlist on Spotify with you, and ask if you have any songs you'd like to add. Music is SO important when I write, and Infamous in particular is a story that was heavily influenced by different genres. Give the playlist a listen and tell me which songs you'd add! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2uWdpRpoPbi0N0qtJOCkrB?si=TusJ5iSjTOuDKfTlpQbZWA


	48. Chapter 48

Awareness came slowly to Sienna as she woke. The apartment was quiet, the city’s rumblings far below like a distant memory, and the chaos in her mind silent for the first time in hours. She wasn’t sure how long she had slept, no more than a few hours because it was still dark outside, and a quick glance at the clock on Damian’s bedside table told her it was nearing two a.m.

Damian’s large platform bed felt empty without him, and she wished he was nearby. She felt better when he was, and she didn’t question it. He made her stronger, even more independent, and confident. Damian thought he had soiled her, but in reality, he had given her strength and reassurance when she needed it the most. She _needed_ to see this whole situation to the bitter end. It wasn’t a want, and Sienna planned on wasting no time on trying to explain the difference. It was visceral and primal. An eye for an eye.

Stretching her legs, she tried to loosen up the knots that had formed in her lower back from sleeping in a curled-up position, but she still made no move to get up. She was naked, and she’d be damned if she ever put _those_ clothes on again.

A click from the front door echoed throughout the apartment, Sienna’s only warning that someone had entered. “Sienna? Are you awake? It’s me.”

Damian’s voice traveled to her and instantly her body was alert and tuned to him. Sitting up, she tucked the sheet over her breasts and draped her arms over her knees, watching the door for his entrance.

Damian swooped in, a careful smile on his face and a bag in his hand. His brown eyes scanned her, looking for injuries and her state of mind. The bruises were there, she knew, but Sienna didn’t know what he found on her face, because she wasn’t even sure what she was feeling at the moment. It was eerily quiet in her mind and heart, a sense of peace and resolve that should have alarmed her but only comforted her.

“Hey _mami_. Zelina sent clothes,” he lifted the bag in his hand as he crossed the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes continued to scan her, even as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “How are you doing?” Damian’s voice was soft and cautious.

With only a slight shrug, she met his gaze. “I’m ok. Really. I promise. I’m sorry I freaked out downstairs.”

A sexy frown formed on his face. “Never apologize for that. Ever. You did what you had to do, and you were safe.” Damian’s hair was up in a bun at the back of his head, and his tattoos peeked out of his blue V-neck shirt. Sienna watched as Damian put the bag of clothes on the floor and toed off his boots before sliding back against the headboard and curling his arm around her shoulders. “I wish I could give you more peace of mind, _mami_.”

Resting her hand on his chest, Sienna bit her lip. “You’re going to. We’re going to finish this together.”

Against her hand, she felt his heart drum hard against his chest. “Sienna, I just don’t think—”

She was tired of having this argument again. Damian’s warmth and strength beckoned her, so she easily threw her leg over his lap and settled against him, nose to nose. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she peered into his eyes. “I made my choice tonight. Actually, I made a couple of choices. First, I chose you. The moment I called you for help and you came, I was yours, honey. Second, I chose to see this through. I know what the end game is, I understand it all, even without explanation. I know what’s going to happen, and I want to be a part of it. Don’t take this away from me, Damian. I can feel it, here,” she gestured to her now bare chest. “If you leave me out of this, I won’t heal. I need to control this to the finish line. They tried to take that away from me, Damian!”

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Sienna gripped his shirt tightly in her hands and his eyes darkened in response. His big hands cradled her thighs, fingers reaching around to cup her ass. A sob caught in her throat and she swallowed it back. His hold was reassuring to her.

“I had no control in that room. Don’t do that to me here.”

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Damian sighed, reaching up to tug on the ends of her hair near her shoulder. “My whole life I’ve been protecting women, being their dark knight. Never once did it occur to me that they might need to have a hand in the finished product.” Giving a light chuckle, he cast his eyes to the side before again looking at the woman in his lap. “Actually, it wouldn’t have mattered. To protect them, even from themselves, I wouldn’t have let them in. But you? _Mami_ , you steam roll me and I’m helpless. If you really need to do this, fine. We’ll do it together. But,” he held up his finger, indicating she needed to pay attention, “you will not be hands on. I will not allow any evidence to indicate you were there. You are a bystander only. Do you understand?”

The word “allow” generally made Sienna’s teeth grind together, but in this instance, she understood. Like down below in _Infamous_ , she would follow his lead. Nodding to indicate that she understood, Sienna leaned forward to kiss his lips, sealing the deal. “Thank you.”

Like a bear trap, Damian’s arms snapped around her body and hauled her closer to his, pressing their chests together. Against her lips, his breath was uneven and ragged. “I know you’ve had a hard night, so tell me right now if you don’t want this.” His hips tilted and against her naked core she could feel his hard length press against her, the denim of his jeans scraping her clit.

She bit back a moan, grinding herself down on him. “I always want you.” It was true. Damian could sweep her away with just a kiss, and she found herself wanting to be anywhere but in her own head at that moment.

“Take what you need, _mami_. I’m yours.” Lifting his hands from her body, Damian reached up to grip the headboard, his long arms stretched out over his head. The action raised his shirt, showing his bronze skin and the sexy line of hair that would lead Sienna to where she wanted to go.

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she found him smirking at her, daring her. Damian was always in control when they were together. He always had a plan, knew what steps to take to ensure they both felt pleasure. To have that opportunity felt like a gift to Sienna. After everything he had done for her that night, she wanted to take some responsibility off his shoulders.

Licking her lips, Sienna’s mind spun fast. She wasn’t as experienced with toys as Damian was, and she didn’t want to fumble while trying to show him how much she appreciated him. All she had was her body and her words, and right now, her throat felt as if it was clogged with emotion for the man underneath her. Her body it was, then.

Hoping she looked confident, Sienna leaned forward, pressing her lips to the skin of his neck exposed by the V in his shirt. He was wearing the bow and arrow necklace, and it bumped against her nose as she kissed and licked his collarbone. Her hands weren’t idle. She braced herself by pressing her hands underneath his shirt, right at his hips, her fingers taking in the expanse of skin. His abs clenched and rolled under her touch, his breath hitching in his chest.

“You smell good,” she whispered against his neck. She closed her lips and sucked hard, worrying the skin with her teeth, leaving a mark for everyone to see. Damian was hers.

His cock jumped in his pants, twitching against her inner thigh as she squirmed above him. “Fuck I love it when you mark me, _mami_.”

With a shy smile, she moved back down to his collarbone. “Everyone is going to know you belong to someone. To me.”

“Good,” he growled, his hands tightening on the headboard. “Cover me.”

There was something so sexy and fascinating about a man that wanted the world to know he belonged to someone. More than a ring on the finger, a ring that could be taken off or forgotten about. A bite, a hickey, a scratch, were all visible signs to other women that this man had recently been claimed, and he’d enjoyed it. And when a man wore them with pride and didn’t cover them up, smirking when asked about them?

The thought sent a flood of wetness to Sienna’s core, and she rubbed against his cock, spreading the juices over his jeans. Tugging on his shirt, she looked Damian in the eye. “I want to feel you against me. Take this off.”

His brown eyes blazed at her, but there was no cockiness. He was straining to stay in control, to allow her the chance to play. Letting go of the headboard, he crossed his arms over his chest and pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

“Hands,” Sienna demanded, reminding him to put his hands back on the headboard. She didn’t watch to see if he did as instructed, her mouth was already latched onto his chest, leaving more marks and scoring her nails along his sides.

“Fuck,” Damian growled, his body bucking underneath hers. His cock felt as if it was being strangled, and it took everything he had not to flip her over and yank his pants down just to find some relief. “Come on, baby. Come on,” he urged her.

Sienna ignored him. She scooted back until she was sitting on his thighs, licking on his abs. “Don’t rush me. If you want to come, you’ll stay right where you are.” For emphasis, she bit him hard on his hip bone.

“Goddammit!” he howled. “Do that again and I’ll cum, totally untouched, and neither one of us gets what we want out of this!” His voice was harsh, full of gravel, but he loved what she was doing. He never wanted her to stop, her alluring ass wiggling in the air as she made her way down his body, her beautiful eyes full of wonder and shyness, her hair spilling around his hips, tickling his skin that she had just bruised. Sienna was a siren, and he’d drown himself if she wished it.

Sienna’s smile shined like a beacon. With a push of her hips, she was up and in his face, giving him a deep kiss that rocked him to his core. “Are you trying to top from the bottom, honey?”

His voice rumbled deep in his chest as he tried to right his world. She had totally knocked him off his axis. “I’m always on top baby, even when I’m on the bottom.”

“Sure, you keep thinking that.” Sienna pecked his nose with her full lips.

“Sienna,” he warned her.

That sunbeam smile blinded him. “You aren’t thinking about coming now, are you?

Damian was stunned silent. She was right, she had distracted him enough that the immediate need for release was alleviated.

Moving her knees closer to his hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to get off this bed and sit on the floor, with my back to the bed. I want you to get up, take your pants off, and shove your cock in my throat.”

Damian stirred, in both arousal and protest. “Sienna…” Vanessa’s words haunted him. _Can you hurt her?_

“Brace your hands on the bed and do not look at me. For any reason. Keep your focus on the sheets while you fuck my mouth. Do not stop, do not worry about my breathing or how much I can take.” She took his earlobe into her mouth and lightly bit it before letting it drop from her lips. “Cum down my throat. I’m not going to ask you if you understand, because you are a smart man.”

Damian seized forward, gripping her chin hard in his hand, pulling her in for a punishing kiss. Pulling back, he stared straight into her eyes. “Tap my thigh if you need…”

Sienna shook her head. “I don’t need a safe word or a tap out. I trust you.”

As she swung off the bed, Damian finally understood. She was in control, and she was exercising her trust in him. He would never hurt her, ever, but he damn sure was going to give her what she wanted.

Sienna settled against the floor, the carpet digging into her butt and thighs. Leaning back against the bed, she opened her mouth, waiting for him. Damian was off the bed in an instant, his pants and underwear off in the next. She told him not to look at her, but that was impossible. She was beautiful in her submission.

Stepping in front of her, Damian wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking his hardness leisurely as he took her in. “Stick your tongue out.”

Sienna frowned for a moment, he wasn’t following her instructions, but she did as she was told. This was for him anyway, and if he wanted her tongue, she’d give it to him. He towered over her, stroking his dick as if he had all the time in the world. Sienna’s thighs were damp with her own wetness and her clit throbbed in time with his movements.

Using the head of his length, he tapped her tongue twice, the wet slapping sound echoing through the room. “Better swallow it all, _mami_ , because I’m not stopping.” Before Sienna could take a deep breath, Damian snapped his hips forward and shoved his entire length down her throat, exactly like she had wanted. He fell forward, his hands meeting the mattress, forcing Sienna to tilt her head back to rest against the softness of the bed as he pounded into her mouth.

“Fuck, _mami_ , fuck!” he roared. “Take all of me!”

Sienna struggled to breathe through her nose as Damian forced his cock into her mouth. Her hands twitched on her thighs, but she balled them up, refusing to concede. She asked for this, she wanted it, and his rapid breathing and curses made her flushed and aroused. With wild thrusts he sawed in and out of her mouth, chanting endearments as he went.

“So fucking good, _mami_. Such a good girl. Swallow it all. Come on, let me feel your throat!” He reached between his legs to wrap one hand around the column of her neck, squeezing a small amount, adding to the pleasure he was feeling, but also sending Sienna’s desire into the atmosphere. She was literally in his hands, he had all of the control, his power overshadowed hers, yet she never felt safer.

Damian pulled back, just for a split second, and she gasped for air before he rammed himself back in. She looked up, mesmerized by the way his body moved above her, his hair now loose and around his shoulders, swaying with his thrusts. They locked eyes, and Sienna forgot that she had told him not to look at her. She could see it, in that moment, the love he had for her. Even as filthy words rained from his mouth, the adoration shined in his eyes, and it made her want to do more for him.

Reaching up, Sienna grabbed the backs of Damian’s thighs, cupping under his ass, pulling him against her mouth, swallowing around his cock. She forced her gag reflex back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he pulsed hard, swelling and blocking her airway.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK SIENNA! FUCK!” Damian’s whole body went tense as he spilled down her throat. She let it happen, opening herself up, swallowing every drop, a euphoric high hitting her as she struggled for air.

She let him slide from her mouth, licking him along the way. He was still hard, the realization making Sienna squeeze her legs together. Damian reached down and picked her up, tossing her onto the bed. He didn’t speak, didn’t make a comment. With the devil in his eye, he spread Sienna’s legs, took ahold of his cock, and pushed inside of her.

“Oh!” The sound started on a surprised note and ended in a moan as Damian’s length filled her.

His hips were lightening, their thighs slapping together sounded like thunder. His mouth descended on her breasts and all Sienna could do was hold his head to her, overwhelmed by emotion and feeling. Damian transported her to a world where no one had ever hurt her, no one had control over her, except this man, the one in her arms, the one she had chosen to trust.

Lifting his head, Damian extended her nipple painfully between his teeth before letting go. “I can feel you, _mami_ , fluttering around my cock. Let go. Come on, let me feel you.”

She shook her head, her hair flying from side to side. “Not yet. No.”

Damian growled. Reaching between them, he used his thumb to rub her clit, just a feather touch. “Cum now, Sienna. Now!” he demanded. “You trust me with your body, right?”

Her eyes snapped open. “I trust you with everything,” she whispered. “I love you.”

Animal-like sounds erupted from his chest and he lifted her leg over his shoulder, turning her onto her side so that they were scissored together. “Fucking cum, Sienna!”

The new angle forced Damian’s length to brush against her g-spot with everything thrust, in and out, and before she could even decide to let go, Damian had taken the choice away from her, satisfying her basest needs before her wants. Warmth spread through her body, fireworks blasted behind her eye lids, and her thighs shook hard in Damian’s hands.

“I love you, _mami_ , so goddamn much. And I promise to make everything right again,” he grunted, spilling inside of her for the second time. “You’re mine, and I keep mine safe.”


	49. Chapter 49

Dawn would break soon, but Damian didn’t move. He was rooted to the spot, facing the restaurant in an empty parking lot. With a single call to a friend in the Transportation department, all traffic cameras and street pods were disabled for two hours, a “glitch” in the system, leaving them invisible to the city.

Keith and Dominik pushed through the front heavy front door, both men wearing serious expressions but chatting like they were at a poker game. As they approached Damian, Keith nodded at him. “Done, boss.”

“Conscious?”

Dom answered. “Tied up, duct tape on the mouth, in the back room where Sienna was found. Door closed.”

Keith continued. “Pilot light on the stove is off. Ready when you are.” Gas was slowly being released into the building.

Damian inclined his head once, and both men split up, circling around The Reserve to light their matches. Beside him, dressed in black pants and a black hoodie, his sister Alanna gripped his arm, her body pressed close to his.

“How did you figure it out?” she whispered, her eyes darting around the parking lot. The hoodie hid her hair and cast a shadow over her face. No one who saw her would ever recognize her, and the fact that she had stayed hidden for years worked in her favor. Damian hoped that would change with the closing of this chapter in her life.

“Weeks ago you mentioned going into a restaurant alone, and I remembered that night you were supposed to meet a date here, at The Reserve. It had different owners then, Roberts’ father actually. It was a wild guess. Turned out, I was right.” He cupped his sister’s hand against his bicep, keeping her close. This was for her. Full circle.

A loud explosion ripped through the air causing Alanna to gasp and step back. Damian refused to budge, pulling her back up to his side. “I couldn’t get Roberts this time, Alanna. But it isn’t over.”

She looked behind him, her face full of understanding as Sienna took her place on the other side of Damian. He reached down and took her hand. The three of them stared at The Reserve as flames engulfed the building. Vanessa and Kona were inside, conscious, watching as their time ticked away. The smoke would get them first, but they would feel every second of fear that they had caused Sienna to feel. It was the only vindication he could give the two most important women in his life.

Sienna’s eyes were steel as she stared ahead. Her mouth was tight and she squeezed his hand. “He will find another place.”

Alanna nodded. “At least with The Reserve still standing, we knew where to find him.”

Damian refused to feel as if he had let them down. “There is a plan in place for that. I have people on the inside. I’ll take him down, Alanna, I swear it.”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “I know you will. You’ll never stop.” Casting one more look at the burning building, she dropped his arm and climbed into the car waiting for them.

Damian sighed. “Why do I feel as if I screwed up again, and this time it has nothing to do with Roberts?”

Sienna leaned against him, lending him her strength. “She’s scared for you. You promised to shut _Infamous_ down, but that’s not enough. She wants to move on. I don’t think she can until you give your vendetta up.”

He had never thought of it that way. Was he the reason Alanna shut herself away? Because he couldn’t get past her assault? Did he drag up that horrible memory for her everytime he took a man downstairs to _Infamous_? All these years he thought he was finding her justice, and instead, he was keeping her locked in Hell.

Wrapping his arm around Sienna’s shoulders, he turned her and guided her to the car. “Come on, _mami_. Let’s go home.”

With a hand on his chest, Sienna stopped him. Stretching onto her toes, she kissed him soundly. “Thank you. No matter how Alanna feels, this helped me.”

“No regrets?” he asked. There were two humans inside of that burning building, and he wondered if her compassionate heart was struggling.

Sienna shook her head. “None.” Looking over her shoulder, she saw flames break windows and roll along the roofline. “Some people don’t deserve kindness or understanding.”

Damian kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she murmured against his chest.

He helped her into the car and looked to the right to find Dominik on the other side of the car. “Stay until it’s finished. Then pull them out and dump them in the water.”

With a nod, Dom turned on his heel and melted into the shadows. Damian climbed into the car next to Sienna and without a backward glance, they pulled out of the parking lot of The Reserve for the last time.


	50. Epilogue

Snow spilled like ash onto the ground, large heavy flakes raining from the sky. The backyard of her parent’s home was buried, at least four feet of snow covering the grass and patio. Sienna stood at the window, watching, lost in her own world as her parents, Alanna, Aleister, and Zelina all played charades in the living room.

This quick vacation to her childhood home in the Midwest was exactly what she needed. Her life had been a whirlwind after that night so many months ago. She and Damian had traveled to Brazil to help a traveling medical clinic with vaccinations and basic care. Damian charmed the locals and convinced them to trust the tent city set up in the poorest of neighborhoods, garnering funds from the government. Sienna held crying children as the nurses gave shots and boosters, helped set broken bones, bandaged injuries. And through it all, they were inseparable. Where one went, the other went.

Damian had given Keith a promotion to General Manager and he ran _Infamy_ with precision, freeing up Damian to travel with Sienna as she fulfilled her dreams of helping people around the world. She was immediately accepted into Doctors Without Borders, and in three months she and Damian had already been to four countries lending aid.

Behind her, Zelina was miming with her hands a round stomach, puffing her cheeks out to indicate “bloated”. Aleister, as her partner, was quietly thinking through his options as the timer ticked down. Everyone else yelled during their turns, but that wasn’t Aleister’s way. Zelina switched to laying her arms on top of each other over her chest and swinging them back and forth, giving Aleister another clue. With ten seconds left on the clock, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he whispered breathlessly, “Are you pregnant?”

Zelina shrieked, her hands flying through the air to haul her husband to his feet. “Yes!”

Everyone jumped to their feet, cheering the couple as they cried together. Aleister’s expression was one of wonder and joy, his big, tattooed hands pressing against Zelina’s flat stomach, as if he couldn’t believe there was a baby in there.

Zelina had told Sienna the night before, and it was Sienna’s idea to tell Aleister with charades. She knew he would get it quickly, he was a brilliant man, and watching Zelina act out clues made her grin.

Damian slid up behind Sienna, his own hands coming around to cup her flat stomach. “When do we get to make babies?”

Sienna laughed, enjoying the love in the room as Alanna hugged Aleister and her parents squashed Zelina between them. “I know most of our relationship hasn’t been traditional, but I’d like to do this one in order. Marriage, then babies.”

His nose trailed behind her ear, sending shivers down her back. “Are you sure? We can do both at the same time. You can go off your birth control and I can fuck you multiple times a day, spilling inside of you each time. We can go to Vegas tonight and we can practice.”

Sienna’s breath was stuttering in her chest. “Practice is important,” she whispered, leaning against him. She could feel his cock against her back, hot and heavy for her.

“Very.” His hands hadn’t moved, but they felt heavier to her, searing through her skin to her womb.

“My parents would be upset to miss my wedding.”

“We’ll plan an official wedding later. I need you, _mami_. I need to be yours.”

Turning in his arms, Sienna considered his expression. He was eager and earnest. He wanted to marry her. “As far as proposals go, that one wasn’t very good.”

Damian grinned at her. “I have the ring, Sienna. But this is Aleister and Zelina’s moment. I don’t want to outshine them in front of your parents.”

“How considerate of you.” Sienna blushed, ashamed she had forgotten her best friend’s important moment the instant she was in Damian’s arms, and delighted that Damian had a ring for her. Against Damian’s neck was the mark she had given him last night, and a slow smile spread across her face. “I want that ring, but when we get married, I want a tattoo of my lips right here,” she pressed on the bruise against his jugular, feeling his cock twitch against her stomach. “I know a great tattoo artist.”

Damian grinned at her. “You want everyone to know you own me? Body and soul?”

She nodded. “And right before the wedding, I want to see you, but I’m going to blindfold you so you can’t see me.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I want to ride that wolf again. I want to drench your thigh and then go out in my white dress and pledge myself to you.”

“Shit,” he groaned, squeezing Sienna tighter against his chest. “One week. You have one week to plan this magical wedding.”

Sienna laughed, pushing off his chest and moving to celebrate with her friends and family. “Six months, minimum. And I expect a romantic proposal.”

Damian’s head swam with flower petals in the hot tub with champagne, Sienna’s naked body riding his as she moaned yes over and over in his ear. As he followed her to join the group, Damian knew there was no way she was going to fit in a wedding dress in six months. He wanted her, inside and out, lip print tattoo or ring. He was going to get what he wanted. He always did.

Clapping Aleister on the back and shaking his hand, he grinned. “Congratulations man. When you get a chance, I have an idea for a tattoo I want to run by you. The sooner the better.” He belonged to Dr. Sienna Green, and he wanted the whole world to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for the support you have shown this story. When I first started it, I had no idea this many people even cared about Damian Priest, I just knew he needed some attention and respect. Watching Damian and Sienna come together through all their trials and troubles really helped me through a tough time, it gave me faith that if people want something bad enough, they can make it work.
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart, my friends. See you next time!


End file.
